Ben 10 AF I Dream of Witches with Long Red Hair
by crystalquirt
Summary: Gwevin and Benlie, action/adventure a little romance. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I Dream of Witches with Long Red Hair

AN- this is SO not about the third season of AF. At this time I am pretending the third season never happened. It does take place after War of the Worlds. I just can't write Ben to be such a turd and I really dislike what they did to Kevin. Gwen is still fine :D I only saw the first four or five episodes of season three. I hope they've improved since then.

SUMMARY

Gwevin and Benlie, action adventure a little romance. Mild language.

Gwen and Kevin have fallen in heavy, romantic love and they have been practically inseparable. They've even been talking about the future together. Things like getting married and having kids someday. After they talk to Ben, he starts thinking about what he wants to do and realizes that he doesn't know. A report of alien activity in the small town of Willden interrupts the whole team's thoughts about the future and may change their plans for good.

Short Summary

When people witness Gwen fighting an alien they think it was a demon that she summoned using witchcraft. With communications cut off Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Ship have to fight Albedo, his alien companion and the ignorant townsfolk who want to burn Gwen at the stake.

I Dream of Witches with Long Red Hair

Chapter 1 – Doubts about the future

By Crystalquirt

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kevin took Gwen to the lake to Grandpa Max's secret fishing rock. It took some convincing on Gwen's part. Kevin was worried if they picnicked there she would feel sad again. "But Grandpa Max is fine now Kev. I was only sad then 'cause he was missing when we were here that time."

"Well I want to be sure you aren't just feeling sad missing your childhood or something."

"I don't really miss my childhood. I'm probably lucky I lived through my childhood. At least for the time after Ben found the Omnitrix."

"I don't want to upset you. I wanted this to be a nice day." Kevin stopped the car and turned off the motor. They were in a little clearing with the fishing rock right below them down a sloping hill. They could see through the trees enough to know that no one else was around. "Maybe we should have gone someplace else today, Gwen."

"Kevin stop. Why are you so worried about upsetting me. You usually don't even seem to know when it's happened unless I tell you."

"You seem real uptight lately. Like you're upset about something. I don't think I did anything wrong . . . yet and I want to make sure I don't."

"No, you've done nothing to upset me. I'm just worried about classes. I've been feeling a little overloaded. This will be good for me to spend as much time on our spring break with you as I can. I like it here and besides, I'm happy to go almost anywhere with you."

"Almost? . . . I guess you're right – you don't seem to enjoy the car shows much."

"I do if you're there."

Kevin pulled Gwen close and kissed her cheek. She blushed. "Well, you should come with me to a magic show before our break is over."

"Awe, magic? But you're the real thing. Why would I want to watch some guy faking it."

"You know I'm not really doing magic and they aren't really faking it – the good ones are great showmen – going to a magic show could be fun."

"Okay – I'm game. I remember when I first met you and Ben, you were doing magic; chantin' spells and all."

"Really, I think my Anodite powers were just starting to develop and the easiest way I knew to explain them was to call them magic. I thought I really could do magic at the time though. I even had a spell book I took from Charmcaster in Salem, Massachusetts." 

"Salem huh? Isn't that where they used to do witchhunts and burned innocent people at the stake? Funny that you'd find a spell book there."

"This spellbook wasn't in the town like a souvenir. But sure, you can find all things 'witch' in Salem now. The witches of Salem are their tourist attraction. Charmcaster attacked us while we were there and I wound up with her spellbook after she and I traded bodies because of one of her spells had gone wrong."

"You traded bodies with her? Weird."

"She wanted to trade bodies with Ben so she could get the Omnitrix, but got me instead."

"So she was a witch? She could do real magic?"

"I don't really know, she and her father could have been aliens or something too." Thoughtfully, Gwen snapped her fingers and watched a small pink flame pop into existence over her palm. More like a tiny, very intense sparkler made of mana than a flame; she let it burn for a few moments and closed her hand around it to make it disappear. "I guess that would count as magic anywhere on earth, huh?"

"I think it would." Then Kevin grinned, "I find you magical and you have me under your spell."

"Oh that was cheesy."

"But true." Kevin got out of the car and Gwen scooted over to get out on the same side. He started unloading their stuff from the trunk. Gwen reached in the back seat and got out a large canvas bag.

"Hey Gwen, did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Of course I did! It's warm enough to swim." Gwen reached in her bag and pulled out a little wad of black material. She unrolled it to hold it out and show him. Upon seeing it, Kevin whistled. "Oh, new suit huh. I bet you look great in black, my little witch." 

Gwen giggled like a little girl as she walked with Kevin to spread out their blanket in the grass near the rock. Kevin sat down as soon as the blanket was down to start looking through the food that Gwen packed for them.

"Kevin, did you bring your suit?"

"Well yeah, but I want to eat first. I'm starving."

Gwen sat down next to him. "You shouldn't eat and then go right into the water."

"I know, I plan to do other things in-between." He smiled at her and she knew what he wanted. She leaned in for a kiss. He played with her hair while they kissed and she got goosebumps. "Oh Kevin, you probably shouldn't exert yourself at all right after you eat."

"Hey, I can take it. This body is a well-cared for powerful machine. I can count on it to not let me down under any circumstances."

"Oh really, well I'm gonna swim a little first. I'm not hungry yet."

"Okay. Don't go to far away to change into your bathing suit; there might be animals out there."

"The only animal I have to worry about while I change clothes is sitting right here on my blanket."

"Groowwllll" Kevin grabbed for her knee as she got up. Gwen squealed and jumped away. He landed on his side with his foot in the air gazing after her. She took her bathing suit behind some bushes. Kevin kept watching as his girlfriend's clothes appeared one article at a time spread out on top of the branches.

Suddenly Gwen yelled; ran from behind the bushes - jumped over the blanket with Kevin on it and launched herself off the rock into the water. She popped back up again right away and squealed, "OH it's colder than I thought it would be!"

"If you come back up here I'll warm you up." Kevin spoke with his mouth full of cold fried chicken. Gwen swam in a circle and then climbed out on the rock. Kevin watched her hopefully, "You gonna let me warm you up?"

Gwen ran by him, but kept going. "Not yet - this time I'll do a swan dive with a twist and three rotations!" She ran back, getting a different angle on the rock so she wouldn't have to jump over Kevin this time. She took off running like a track star, launched herself off the rock and made a perfect dive three times farther out in the lake than she had the first time.

The chicken leg Kevin was chewing on fell out of his mouth and onto the blanket when he clapped and cheered for her. "I give it a 'leven!" he yelled.

Kevin was focused on finding the piece of chicken he was chewing on. The greasy thing had rolled under his crotch and got oil on his pants in an embarrassing place.

"Oh gross," he grumbled when he picked it up, picked the lint off and took another bite. While he chewed he brushed at the stain on his pants with a paper towel. Soon he gave up trying to get the grease off of his pants to find Gwen. Perhaps she is ready for me to warm her up? He wondered as he looked around. He watched the water's surface for a moment, but didn't see her out in the water or on the rock.

"Gwen?"

Kevin got up slowly and looked again, shading his eyes from the sun. Gwen was still no where to be seen.

"Gwen! Where are you?"

His heart skipped a beat, "Oh shit, this isn't funny! Please Gwen, please be hiding." He kicked his shoes off on the way down to the fishing rock and jumped on it pausing to look before he jumped to be sure he didn't land on her. Still not seeing her, he dived in.

Once he was underwater, his eyes adjusted quickly and he saw her. She was moving back and fourth gently, only with the slight movement of the water, eyes closed. "What's she doing?" he couldn't see clearly in the murky lake water. He got a little closer and could see she was tangled up in something.

"Is that? - Rope?" Kevin frantically kicked down the rest of the way to her. Her head, neck, an arm and both legs were tangled up. Crap! its an old net! He whined in the water, if he had been on dry land he would have screamed. Kevin pulled a knife from his belt and started cutting.

After five cuts in the net, he only had her arm free. This is taking too long! He dropped the knife and pulled on the net with his bare hands. He exerted such power that it looked like the old fishing net was falling apart in his hands as it came apart.

Gwen was completely limp. He was trying to be careful not to hurt her, but now it was slowing him down. He yanked harder, he body jerking with the ropes snapping. He finally got the net off of her. He used his toes to push it off her legs then he started to pull her toward the surface.

Suddenly she was yanked to a stop. Kevin was surprised and lost half of the breath he was still holding. A loop of net still around Gwen's ankle had almost yanked her away from him. "Grrrr!" He growled underwater making more bubbles and losing more air. Kevin let her top half drift free in the water for a moment while he reached down with his hands to get her ankle free.

Almost out of air himself, he started to panic. She wouldn't last while he messed around going up for more air for himself! With lungs that felt like they would explode, Kevin swam frantically to the surface with Gwen in tow. After he broke through the surface with a huge splash and gasping for air, Kevin wasted no time checking her.

Floating out in the water, his second breath went through her lips while he held her nose. "Gwen!" he gasped in between. "Gwen!" He gave her another breath and when his lips came away from hers that time she started coughing. Kevin started kicking and using one arm to pull her to the rock. Holding on to her, he climbed out first and then lifted her out like she weighed no more than a feather.

She coughed more while he carried her to the blanket and laid her down. Staring into her eyes, he almost screamed at her, "Gwen! Are you alright?"

She coughed again, but nodded to mean she was okay. Kevin turned her on her side to help with the coughing. With his hands on her shoulder and waist to try and support her, he closed his eyes in relief and rested his forehead on her arm.

"Thank-you K-Kevin." Gwen rolled back on her back to see him when the coughing spasms stopped. He opened his eyes with relief and terror both still showing in his expression. "Are you sure you're alright? I thought I lost you!"

"I'm fine Kevin. What happened down there? What grabbed me?"

"Someone left an old fishing net down there. Oh man! That was the scariest feeling I've ever had. A hundred times scarier than anything I experienced in the null void."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I understand how you feel though. I hate seeing you in a fight or in danger. Each time you get hit or slammed into something so hard that what ever material you've absorbed cracks and flakes off, I think my heart stops beating for a moment."

"But this is so different – I can take it! You could have drowned! I'm so sorry I looked away! I can't lose you Gwen!"

"You don't have to watch me every minute."

"I should have realized right away that you were in trouble!"

"Kevin, I'm fine calm down."

"Gwen I wish we could get married now. I don't want to wait. Can't you get married younger in this state with your parents consent or something? I saw it once in a movie that some states will do that."

"I think so; I don't know, but my parents would never give permission and I want to wait anyway. We aren't ready."

"I'm ready, what if something happens to you before we get married?

"Um, well I don't see how that could make much difference. If something happens to one of us with or without a piece of paper saying we're married, it would still be awful." Gwen paused thoughtfully. "Of course later, being married if one of us dies will make things easier financially; especially if we have kids."

"Well yeah, but I want to be married to you right now and hopefully for a very long time – and not just to make the paperwork easier."

"Ditto Kevin, but we still have things to do and stuff to take care of before we'll be ready to get married."

"Like what? I love you - what else is there to do?"

"Well, getting married means moving in together and having a home of our own right? I don't want to live with my parents when we're married. Do you?"

"No – You can move in with me."

"Last I heard you were still moving around a lot and staying with people whom I've never met and whom you say I wouldn't want to meet."

"So we'll buy a house."

"With what? Your good looks? That would only work if I had a house to sell. Neither of us even have jobs, let alone careers that will earn us enough to afford a house. Especially not one big enough to raise kids in."

"Oh Kids . . . Okay. But I'm already making money and I'm not even trying real hard, I can start making more right now if that's what it takes."

"Yes, but legally? Kids cost a lot to raise, they need clothes and food and toys and all kinds of stuff I probably haven't even thought of. You won't be able to buy yourself toys anymore, we'll have to think of our children first . . . Oh! Like health insurance and paying the deductibles. We may each have to have a second job to afford that for a whole family. We won't ever have time to see each other long enough for me to even get pregnant let alone play with them and teach them once they're here."

"Gwen, come on, it won't be that bad."

"How do you know? – Its scary out there and its expensive!"

"I know, but with my knowledge of alien tech and how it works I should be able to make a lot of money, no sweat and you're brilliant. Anything you decide to do, you will be the best in your field."

Gwen had herself so worked up, it was like she didn't even hear Kevin anymore, ". . . and then there's the alien threat. I don't think we should fight aliens so much anymore . . . Ow, I hurt all over." Gwen rubbed her arms. Kevin put his arm around her. "Are you cold?"

"No, just sore. Oh, and look – what are these marks and bruises from? They are starting to show all the way up my arm, and my ankle."

"Sorry Gwen, it's probably rope burns from where I had to break the ropes to get you loose."

"Oh Kevin, I just came real close to dying didn't I? Thanks for saving me!" What if I had really been hurt! I wonder if my parents insurance would have covered it? . . ."

Kevin gently took her in his arms and hugged her, she was still talking so he covered up her mouth hole with his lips for a kiss.

"Mmma-mm." Gwen moaned and finally shut up. She relaxed and let Kevin nibble at her lower lip. While they kissed he let her lie down on the blanket and she didn't argue at all. When he was sure she would stay put and stay quiet, he rose a little to talk, "Now stay here. Rest. I'm gonna run up to the car and get some towels."

"And some aspirin too please – I have a huge headache." Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her palms to her temples. A minute later when Kevin returned, he couldn't help but pause for a moment just to look at her.

She had her arm over her eyes, blocking the bright sun. Even with a headache and looking a little like a drowned rat, Kevin could only see how beautiful she was. He kneeled next to her and observed, "Yep Gwen, you make that black bikini look great too."

"Thanks Kev." She sat up and took the aspirin with the cup of water he brought. He draped a towel over her wet hair. "Gwen, do you seriously want to quit the plumbers? I mean, don't you like fighting aliens and protecting the earth with Ben?"

"Yeah, I'll miss parts of it at least, but we need to stop devoting so much of our time to it."

"You know if we quit, Ben's gonna get his butt kicked."

"No way Kevin, he'll be fine. He has recruited a whole team of new plumbers in training and he has Grandpa back to help him. I will miss the adventure and action, helping people, but it's just too dangerous if we're trying to have a family. Don't you think it's time to do something for us?"

"Something for us? Like what?"

"Well, our relationship for one thing. It would be nice to go on a date where I'm not grabbed by tentacles or we don't get shot at by laser weapons."

"I don't know Gwen. That can be kind of exciting and I kinda like seeing you wrapped up in tentacles. Gr-ow-wow-wow!"

"Stop it Kevin! . . . Be serious - I want kids, don't you?"

"Well yeah! Kids would be great. I think we should have a boy and a girl, a boy to teach the finer things about being a man and a girl so special she will grow up like you in every way."

"Well if we are still fighting aliens in a few years when we're ready to get married and have kids, it will be too dangerous. I don't want to be pregnant and running from aliens."

"Well yeah, I don't want you doing that either. In fact, you should be home where you're safe; barefoot and pregnant and cooking my diner." That statement got Kevin's arm punched hard. "Ow! Only kidding Gwen."

"You'd better be, you caveman."

"But you're the one who just said marriage and having kids is still years away. Why do you want to stop now?"

"Seriously, If we're going to be ready, especially financially ready, we need to start now. I need to focus on school and college and don't you want to hone your skills to be able to provide well for your future family?"

"My skills are fine."

"Yes, but you will have to take classes and get certified as an electrician before you can get get a civilian job with the military. A couple of degrees wouldn't hurt either. Having knowledge isn't enough anymore, you have to have the diplomas and certifications to go with it."

"That's true, I really want to help our country and the world out with the tech for the more top secretive operations. Even if we're not fighting on the front line with Ben anymore, I still want to help protect the earth from any alien threat."

"We better talk to Ben and figure out exactly when we'll leave the plumbers. We will stay in touch with Ben won't we? I want to know what's going on, you know?"

"Yes, I want to stay in touch of course, but I say now we should do it right now. The new semester is starting for me after break, and I want to concentrate on my grades. If you start a four-year program now, you should be graduated and working by the time we're ready to start a family of our own."

"Wow Gwen, I suddenly feel all grown up and responsible and I'm not sure I like it."

Gwen ignored Kevin as she took her phone out of her bag to call Ben. "Yello'," Ben answered. "Anything happening Gwen?"

"No, not really. Everything's quiet on the alien front. Kevin and I want to talk to you; want to meet us at Mr. Smoothy's?"

"Sure, Mr. Smoothy's anytime, but whats up? You sound serious."

"Later Ben, when we see you."

"Alright, in a half-hour?"

"Sounds great, See ya." Ben pushed 'end' on his mobile phone and frowned. "I wonder what's going on? I hope nothing's wrong." Ben pulled on a clean black T-shirt and grabbed his jacket. "Bye Mom, going to Mr. Smoothy's with Gwen and Kevin. They want to talk about something."

"Okay, don't be out too late – call if you run into aliens."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

At Mr. Smoothy's the three teens sat at an outdoor table in front of Kevin's car. Gwen was talking, and had been for a while.

"So Ben, that's what Kevin and I are thinking."

Kevin clarified, "Well its mostly Gwen thinking, but I agree with her – if you think you can do without us. Gwen had a little accident and made me think about getting married. Unfortunately for me, it made her think about being responsible and planning for the future and not getting married right now."

"Wait, Gwen had an accident? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to Kevin. But about our plans; its not just us. You should be thinking about this stuff too. I don't know how much being a plumber pays. I bet it isn't much. What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I don't know . . . I guess I haven't spent a lot of time thinking about it. I should talk to Grandpa Max; being a Plumber must pay something, right? I want to keep protecting the planet! The whole universe is counting on me."

"Counting on you, for what? The Highbreed threat is over, Ben."

"Well yeah but . . . There might be other whole planets of beings standing in line to attack next. The Highbreed are only one species that we had to defeat over the years."

"What an ego you have Ben."

"I didn't say they would attack me specifically . . . I meant the earth! Since I have the Omnitrix I have a responsibility to help don't I?"

"For now maybe, but what are you going to do for money for the rest of your life? Will you depend on the generosity of people you save from aliens to buy you diner and keep a roof over your head? You can't live with us you know."

"Hehe," Kevin butted in, "You're gonna be hungry and cold a lot and I don't think Julie will want to live that way."

"Julie?"

"Yeah Julie, don't you see a future with her? Maybe you'll want to set up housekeeping with her and have kids someday." Gwen raised her eyebrow at Ben expecting an answer.

"Yeah, Gwen - Ben will have ten kids named, Heatblast, Humongosaur, Swampfire . . ."

"Kevin! Don't tease him."

"It's okay Gwen, he only does it because he doesn't know any better. Not too original Kevin."

"What original? Who else can I tease about naming their kid DittoDitto and EchoEcho? That was totally original."

"I want to talk to Grandpa Max." Ben finished off his smoothy and got on his bike. Kevin and Gwen smiled at each other and got in Kevin's green muscle car. When Kevin pulled out of the Mr. Smoothy's parking he took Gwen in the opposite direction from where Ben turned.

When he saw them leaving Ben thought, "Kevin is such a jerk. I wonder what Julie's doing? Maybe after I see Grandpa Max she will want to have a smoothy with me."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ben arrived at Grandpa Max's motor home in less than a half hour. The Rust Bucket was parked in a spot near the back of a KOA campground just outside Bellwood. He found his grandpa home, playing cards with his new neighbor, Earl.

Max saw Ben ride up on his bike and met him at the screen door. "Hey pal, What's going on? . . . Oh, Ben this is Earl, my neighbor on the west. He just pulled in this morning from Tennessee - Earl, this is my grandson, Ben Tennyson."

"Hey Ben." Earl offered his hand and Ben took it. "Nice to meet you Earl, Grandpa, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ben, outside?" Ben nodded and went back out. Max got up from his seat. "I'll be right back Earl. Keep the cards warm okay? Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

Ben called from the steps, "Just make sure its dead before you eat it." Max hurried Ben out. Earl looked at Ben like he thought him strange. He didn't know how serious Ben was until he found a bag of what looked like giant roaches behind the milk.

Ben led Max over to a picnic table under a tree. "What's going on?"

"Gwen and Kevin want to quit being plumbers and fighting with us full time."

"Well, it hasn't exactly been full time since you defeated the Highbreed, but why?"

"I think Gwen or maybe Kevin is feeling all maternal; they are talking about wanting to get married and have kids someday. They say fighting aliens is too dangerous and Gwen wants to concentrate on school."

"Ben, Kevin would be feeling Paternal not maternal."

"I know, but I think I just called him a girl . . . nevermind. I'm worried – they are both important members of our team and I'll miss them."

"Well, they're right. It was hard keeping my family safe while I was a plumber, which was most of my life. There was always the fear that someone would find out where my family was and use them to try and get their way and I hated not being able to tell them what I really was. It was like living two completely different lives. What do you think about spending your life that way?"

"I don't know, they got me thinking I guess. They want to concentrate on their school and training, and I haven't even thought about what I want to be doing in a few years or for the rest of my life. What did you do for money when you were working with the plumbers? Didn't you spend a lot of time doing it . . . a lot of time off-world?"

"Sometimes I was gone for months at a time. I totally missed you're father's first steps and most of the diaper stage when he was a baby. Mixed blessings. Hehehe."

"But what did you do for money?"

"I did a little of this and that whenever I had time. Don't worry Ben, what ever you decide to do, things will work out and I don't think you have to make any decisions just this minute. Think on it for a while."

"Well, now that the Highbreed threat is over, I wonder if I should take the Omnitrix off again now. I can be a normal kid again too. I hate missing the soccer games and practice after school sometimes just because someone's alien-pet gets loose."

"Well Ben, don't think that just because you defeated the Highbreed that the real alien threat to the earth is all in the past. There have already been alien problems all over the world. It's like, now that the Highbreed are gone other alien races are not afraid anymore to take advantage of what Earth has to offer. Materials, weapons, slave labor - even water and the air itself has been threatened by selfish aliens unwilling to deal with us or even talk to us. Many species are like the Highbreed in that they think they are superior to everyone else."

"Wow, Grandpa why didn't you tell me? You could have called – I would have helped."

"Me and the other Plumbers handled it. I didn't want to take you out of school unless I had to."

"School? I've learned way more about life and responsibilities traveling and working with you than I ever could have at school."

"Yes Ben and I am so proud of you. You have matured so much in such a short time. But there are other things you need to know and school is still the best place to learn about them. Whether you decide to work with the Plumbers or not, life will be too hard for you if you don't continue and graduate school and college. I won't blame you at all if you want to join Gwen and Kevin and give all this alien fighting business a rest for a while."

"But Grandpa, I have the Omnitrix - that gives me a responsibility - right? The earth and even other species need me. Azmuth said so."

"I have to admit - having you around with the Omnitrix really helps, but the Plumbers have been battling and stopping alien threats for long before you were even born Ben. We will survive I suppose, but we will miss you."

"I can still put the Omnitrix back on for special occasions, like the Highbreed were - right?"

"I'm sure we will always welcome you're help, whenever you can give it, Ben."

"Thanks . . . really Grandpa, the more I think about it, the more I think I will wait a while to take it off. There's always next year - maybe after the summer. Thanks for letting me talk to you – I have to go meet Julie . . . Um, homework."

"But aren't you on Spring Break?"

"See you later Grandpa!" Ben called back. He was already rounding the corner on his bike to the campground exit. During the ride to Julie's house, he realized talking to Grandpa Max didn't help at all. He still didn't know what to do, or what his future might be or if the Plumbers got paid somehow. "Guess I still have a lot of thinking to do."

In only a short time, Ben was riding side by side with Julie on a scooter down a residential street on their way to Mr. Smoothy's. He had been quieter than usual and she noticed. He caught her looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"Julie, what do you want to do?"

"Mr. Smoothy's is fine Ben. Chocolate, banana and wheatgrass is a great combination; I think I'll have it again today." They crossed the street and coasted into Mr. Smoothy's parking lot.

"No, I didn't mean now Julie. I meant in the future - like when we're out of school and even graduate college."

"Oh, I don't know. I used to think I wanted to be a nurse, maybe I still will. Do the plumbers have a medical branch I could join?" Julie put the kickstand down on her bike and took her helmet off. Ben followed her toward the order window.

"I don't know; we'll have to ask Grandpa. What I meant was, do you think you want to get married and have kids someday?"

"Ben," Julie stopped and almost sang with happiness; her voice very high a the end, "Are you asking me?"

"NO! I just wanted to know what your plans are."

"No? . . . Wow that sounded final. I guess my plans better not include marrying you someday - huh Ben?"

"No, that isn't what I meant! Julie . . . I just meant . . . um . . ."

"You meant, Um? That was deep." Julie giggled knowing she was really getting him all flustered. Then Ben said something she never expected.

"Julie, I love you."

"Wow Ben! I love you too. It is so nice to hear. I wasn't sure how you felt. You know, I don't remember if you've ever even tried to hold my hand."

"Well I do love you. I was just afraid you didn't like me 'that' way and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Now, I'm wondering what you want to do; you know, future stuff. What you want to be and if I might be included in your plans somehow?"

"Well Ben, I don't have any plans set in stone, but I can tell you for sure that what you decide to do will have something big to do with where I end up." Julie closed her eyes and softened her mouth, parting her lips slightly as she leaned in for her - and his - first real kiss.

Even Ben realized what Julie was waiting for. He took a nervous, deep breath and leaned in for his lips to meet hers. A loud engine and squealing tires scared her right out of the mood. Julie jumped toward the building and turned away from Ben to watch the car heading right for them.

Kevin was at the wheel of the noisy green car, a big grin on his face as he squealed the tires to a stop.

"Kevin! You jerk!" Ben held his hand over the Omnitrix like he intended to go Humongousaur and grind Kevin between his toes. Julie smiled at Ben and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before she went around the car to greet Gwen.

Ben was still blushing and frowning, his eye was twitching when Kevin got out. "Did you get anything figured out man?"

"Not really, but I was about to . . . fungus face."

"Yeah well. That can wait. We have a report through the plumber network of alien activity going on in a small town about eighty miles away as the crow flies. You up to it?"

"Sure."

Julie was already in the back seat and Gwen was turned around in the front seat filling her in with what limited information they had. Ben got in the back seat with Julie. Kevin roared the engine and squealed the tires as they left the parking lot. The others barely got their seat-belts on in time. Ben whined, "Wait! Can't I at least get a smoothy?"

Gwen frowned at him, "You've already had two large smoothies today that I know of - you'll live."

Giving up, Ben found Julie's hand and gently gave it a squeeze. She took his hand to hold. Kevin chuckled when he looked in the rear view mirror at the two staring at each other. Gwen punched his arm "Eyes ahead Kevin."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

I Dream of Witches with Long Red Hair

Chapter 2 – Town Lost To Time But Not To Alien Trouble.

By Crystalquirt

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kevin stopped at Gwen's house first for her to grab some belongings, her laptop and a couple of changes of clothes in case they were gone for more than just overnight. Then they went by Julie's and she got permission from her parents to go with them. She quickly threw a few of her belongings into her gym bag.

Ship wasn't around, but Julie seemed sure he would show up at some point. Lastly they went by Ben's house. He told his parents what was going on. His dad swelled with pride and offered to help with the huge alien bazooka. His mom simply told him to keep warm.

"Mom, it's almost summer. I'm sure we'll be fine, but don't worry – I have two coats already in the car." Ben promised, gave her a hug and ran out the door.

After what seemed like ages to Kevin while he had to stop at everyone's house in turn, he drove the team out of Bellwood and toward the little town of Willden. Using the SAT view on Gwen's map, the area seemed to be nothing more than a few ranches with a post office and gas station all in one building.

When they got there though, Willden turned out to be a small town with a main street and three blocks of businesses. A sign they passed said the population was only 728 people.

An elementary school was located on the north side and a small high school on the south. Behind the businesses were a couple of rows of very old homes in each direction, most had barn's, livestock and small fields of crops growing right next to the house.

"I thought the SAT view online was supposed to be live."

"It usually is. Looks like for this town they were using old footage . . . or maybe the link was wrong." Gwen gazed out the window.

Even the townsfolk they saw were dressed in materials and styles from a hundred years ago. They drove passed a small group of girls walking home from school. They each carried books and had gray and black uniforms on. Gwen seemed excited; like they were visiting a theme park. "Wow, not a very colorful bunch huh guys? Everyone we've seen on the street is dressed the same. Wonder if their school colors are gray and black . . . oh wow – look - a horse and carriage - and a blacksmith shop still right on Main Street!"

"It must be a tourist thing."

"I don't see tourists, or enough hotels to accommodate large tourist traffic." Gwen eagerly watched the sites go by while Kevin complained because Main Street wasn't even paved. Julie sat forward and said to Gwen, "Wow - its like time forgot this place."

Gwen had her laptop plugged into the car's auxiliary power source and was waiting for it to come back on. Months ago, Kevin supercharged the auxiliary plug just for Gwen's laptop since she modified it to access the Plumber network and extranet. She could have it on for hours now without running the car's battery down – even if the engine wasn't running.

Kevin downshifted and observed, "How weird that there would be alien activity in this town of all places."

"Yeah Kev . . . and Julie, make sure when you see Ship that you tell him to stay hidden. If someone here sees him they might die on the spot."

"Don't worry Ben, I'll make sure Ship knows to stay out of sight so we don't scare anyone needlessly."

"Thats Ben, always worried about saving the victims. I say scaring a few would be fun." Kevin smirked. He stopped the car at the first and only little building in town that said 'Motel' and 'vacancy' out front.

The Lord's Palm Motel had five rooms. Two behind the office and three more across a small parking lot with a grassy patch in the middle that included a picnic table. The motel was only a block away from the center of town where there was a large clock with a plaque that said the town had become a town in 1880.

Julie made small talk when they got out and stretched. "Finding a vacancy here wouldn't be any problem any time of the year I guess. It looks like were the only ones here from out of town."

"Well, the aliens are from out of town." Ben grinned.

"And they probably won't be staying in the motels."

"You never know."

Kevin was the oldest, looked the oldest and had an assortment of fake ID's. He was chosen to go into the motel office alone to get their rooms after Ben gave him the money after a little grumbling. "Hey, didn't I pay for the motel room the last time?"

'Well yeah, but I bought the food – and the gas."

"You didn't buy all the food . . . so – not - equal!"

Ben complained, but Kevin was already walking away. Gwen kept her nose in her laptop mumbling something about "Boys."

Julie took money out of her pocket and tried to give it to Ben.

"Oh no Julie, I didn't mean you should pay anything – I know Kevin has more money than any of us."

Gwen tried to stand up for Kevin."That's why he has money - you know? He hangs onto it as long as someone else is willing to pay."

"Yeah, unless he is buying a toy for himself or something for his car. Wait, were talking about Kevin – most of the time he just steals that stuff too."

"He does not – he's not like that anymore Ben."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Come on Ben, you have to admit he's been nothing but help since he joined us. Even when he drove off with the Rust Bucket a long time ago, he was only trying to deal for that holoviewer."

"You're right, but he still takes tech and car parts from everywhere we go."

"Not everywhere - he only steals from the bad guys and thieves. Its a sort of reclamation."

"Wow - kind of like Robin Hood only he keeps it for himself."

"So not true – most of what he obtains has been very helpful in our work against the aliens who threaten the earth. Not for himself!" Kevin returned to the car and stopped the discussion. "I got two rooms, one for me and Gwen and one for Ben and Julie."

Ben looked shocked and was rendered speechless; blushing three shades of red. Gwen corrected, "No Kevin, Julie and I in one and you with Ben in the other."

"Awe, too bad. Why do you have to ruin the best possible parts of these trips Gwen?"

Kevin handed Ben an old fashioned door key on a numbered tag. Gwen took it from him, "Look at this, I've never stayed at a motel that didn't use the programed cards to unlock doors. No technology of any kind has never come to this town."

Gwen started pulling her stuff out of the car so the others did the same. They were parked across the driveway, but right in front of their rooms. The girls put all their stuff in their room and then, with Gwen's laptop joined the boys in their room. Gwen got right to business, "Hey Kev, how was the clerk in the motel office? Did he say anything weird or seem nervous at all?"

"No, he was half asleep; he barely even looked at me. I could have been a big, purple Glynex with a Steverwat checking in and he wouldn't have noticed. He didn't even look at my ID. I was pretty proud of that one too. 'Said I was with the C.I.A."

"Well he probably won't be any help, but at least he won't get in our way, I hope. Maybe it's better that he doesn't pay much attention."

Gwen was sitting on one of the double beds with her legs crossed and the laptop open. Kevin sat next to her. Squishing the mattress right behind her made Gwen fall into him. "Kevin!" he looked down at her now lying with her head in his lap and smiled a big – shit-eating grin.

"Getting back to it, Kevin what kind of reports have come from here exactly, and really – who would have done the reporting? They don't even have wi-fi at this motel."

"How about any wi-fi from the coffee shop-cafe next door?" Julie asked.

"I'm picking up no wireless internet connections from anywhere in town. Its good the plumbers don't use the earth's internet. I do still have access to the extranet, but that won't let me look up anything about this town."

"Whoever reported the aliens being here must have used the extranet."

"Probably . . . the reports were a little vague. Nothing more than someone finding strange energy readings, a pulse that shook the windows and strange behavior by the townspeople." Gwen put her hands on both sides of her neck and did a head roll. "I must have pulled something when I got caught underwater."

Kevin rolled around on the bed until he was sitting behind her and started rubbing her neck and then down her back. As soon as his hands touched her, she closed the laptop and her eyes, just enjoying it.

"Well Julie, from the looks of it, that's the end of the discussion about our mission - with Gwen and Kevin at least." Julie giggled, Gwen and Kevin ignored him.

"There must be a plumber or someone with access to badge's communications here somewhere right Ben?"

"Right . . . I say we look for them. Hopefully there's a Plumber here who can tell us what's going on." Ben got up and held his hand out to help Julie get up.

Gwen had her eyes closed during her massage, but looked up when she heard Ben's feet hit the wooden floor. "Ben, lets start in the morning, can we? I'm starving and my muscles hurt. I would really like to lie down, okay? We'll start bright and early – okay?"

Kevin sounded worried, but not worried about Gwen, "How early?"

"Don't worry Kev, you'll get your beauty sleep."

"Well Gwen, next order of business - do you feel like walking to the diner to eat or shall I go get you something to bring back here?"

"I can walk over there with you. Its just next door. You guys don't have to come back with me after you eat. If you want to do a little investigating that would be awesome. Maybe you will have it all solved and taken care of by morning."

Ben chuckled, "Right Gwen, never without you. You're so good at figuring things out. We'd be lost without you."

After what Ben said Gwen felt a little bad about wanting to quit doing the alien stuff with him. Ben and Julie went out hand in hand and walked toward the street. Before they got too far they stopped and waited for Gwen and Kevin. When they caught up, Ben asked, "Gwen, what happened to you anyway to make you so sore?"

"Kevin and I went for a picnic at Grandpa's secret fishing rock and when I went swimming I got tangled up in a fishing net. Kevin had to dive in to cut me out. I guess I wasn't breathing for a few seconds."

"Longer than that Gwen - it was scary Ben. I thought I lost her. With all the alien fighting we do and I almost lost Gwen to someone's garbage that they left behind – It really sucked."

"Wow, I had no idea! Sorry Gwen . . . glad Kevin was there."

"I was glad he was there too." Gwen smiled at Kevin and he took it as an opportunity to kiss her right there on the street. A driver blew his horn and shook his finger of shame at them. Kevin nor Gwen even looked, but Ben saw. "What's up with that guy? They're just kissing." he mumbled as he stared back at the guy in the pickup truck.

The four walked another fifty feet to the diner in silence as two couples, boys holding girl's hands. Ben thought it felt like a double date and wondered who was paying the bill this time.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In the park across the street from the motel and diner, a being lurked in the shadows watching the four teens. The being was Ben's height and weight and even had Ben's voice when he whispered to an unseen companion.

"They're here and they've paired up. Looks like Ben Tennyson has found a mate. I wonder if humans mate for life? Either way, she may come in useful at some point if he wants to mate with her."

There was movement in the darkness behind a tree. Barely visible, with black skin covered with black scales that reflected the light like glass, a creature moved. His scales almost made him look transparent.

The being had large, heavy horns, claws and powerful muscles rippled all over its body. Resembling a large, basically humanoid dragon, complete with fire in its nostril when it snorted softly, it stood three feet taller than the one who summoned it. Red eyes flashed in the darkness when it blinked. The alien kneeled and bowed its head. Even kneeling, it still stood a few inches taller than its human-looking companion who spoke.

"With your help, Demonix - this time I will have that Omnitrix and Ben Tennyson's life for what he has done to me!"

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

That night, after the four were all in bed Ben tossed and turned, talking and moaning in his sleep. In the wee hours of the morning, Ben woke Kevin up for the fifth time so he threw a pillow at him. Even that didn't wake Ben up, but it did stimulate him enough that he started screaming loudly and throwing his fists around. The blankets fell off the bed and the sheet wrapped around Ben's leg making him fight harder.

"Well shit man!" Kevin rolled off of his bed quickly and touched Ben's shoulder. "Ben! Wake up man, you're having a nightmare."

Ben's swinging arm knocked Kevin's hand away. Right away there was an urgent knocking on their motel room door and Kevin yelled, "What? Come in, its unlocked." Kevin tried again to hold his friend down and wake him, but Ben screamed even louder and kicked until his leg came out of the sheet and he hit Kevin in the cheek with his heel. Kevin took a step back holding his cheek as Gwen and Julie came in.

"Do something with your cousin Gwen!"

Both girls were in their robes and slippers even though it was very warm outside. Kevin wore no shirt, just boxers, not expecting company or even to be awake at that hour. Ben had Spongebob pajamas on. Gwen started over, but determined Kevin grabbed him again by both wrists. "Ben! Wake up!"

Even in his sleep, Ben tried to activate the Omnitrix to protect himself. Gwen yelled at Kevin, "Don't let him touch the Omnitrix!"

"No duh Gwen!" Kevin was already being careful to keep his his hands apart. Ben suddenly froze, his eyes fluttered open trying to focus on Kevin. Julie and Gwen were standing at the foot of his bed. Breathlessly he panted, "Why are you all looking at me? What's going on?"

"You tell us." Kevin let go of him. Julie noticed that it seemed Ben was still not completely awake or something. "Your hands are shaking, that must have been some nightmare you had." Julie leaned down and patted the top of Ben's foot. It was all she could reach.

Ben took a deep breath and looked into each of their faces before he really seemed to wake up. "It was just a nightmare right? Oh man – that was awful!"

"What was you're dream about Ben?"

". . . Wow . . . it was terrible, and very weird, but I don't remember many of the details . . . Phew." Ben fell back on his pillow and pulled the covers up, exhausted.

"Well, thanks to Ben - we might as well stay up, its almost daylight." Gwen looked out the window.

Kevin glared at her for suggesting such a thing. "But Ben hasn't slept well all night. He should stay in bed. I'll stay here to make sure monsters don't get him. He kept me up most of the night too you know."

"Yeah? Well you boys get you're beauty sleep – you need it. Julie and I are going for breakfast." Julie went out first and Gwen closed the door quietly.

"Sorry I woke you up too Kevin, I didn't dream out loud on purpose. Its been a long time since I've had such terrible nightmares. My mom used to come in and wake me up sometimes. Before they knew I was fighting aliens I think they thought I was going crazy."

"Are you sure you didn't go crazy? I think you've arrived."

"Haha . . . Yeah I'm sure, most of the time. This time I had white hair in my dream. I remembered showing it to Julie. She screamed and ran away. Then a monster with big claws and sharp teeth – and white hair chased us."

"Well if you're just gonna keep talking, I guess getting any more shut-eye is impossible. Maybe there's a diner that does open early for breakfast in this town. I could use some waffles."

"Do you like waffles?" Ben chuckled.

"Yeah, I like waffles."

"Well I like pancakes. Are you sure that it's cool to like waffles?"

"Its very cool to like waffles, Tennyson."

"Okay Kev." Ben laughed softly.

Being shy, Ben took his clothes in the bathroom to get dressed. Kevin found his own socks and pants that he wore the night before under his bed and pulled them on over the shorts he slept in.

Even though they started a few minutes after the girls, Ben and Kevin were ready before them. While they waited out front and walking to the diner, Ben was quiet. He was trying to remember more about his dream.

He remembered he had white hair and he took off a black wig to show it to Julie. It was like he wasn't himself, only he was looking at himself. "Was I growing old suddenly?" he also remembered a terrifying dark monster with glowing red eyes and a mouth lined with sharp teeth. ". . . And what the hell was that? An alien or just a good old fashioned demon?"

"Are you talking to yourself now Tennyson?"

"No, well yeah, I guess I was. Sorry."

"No prob, wanna talk about anything?"

"No, I don't think so, but thanks Kevin. Really."

"It's just that if you are worried about something, you won't be able to fight as well and I might need some back up when we find whatever threat might be around."

"Thanks for your concern Kev . . . you're too kind." Ben exchanged looks with Gwen and Julie and waited for them to go in the diner first. Kevin was holding the door open for everyone. When Ben walked by, Kevin playfully messed up his hair and got him to laugh.

"Take it easy bud, it was just a dream."

"It doesn't seem like it was 'just a dream."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Back in the park, the small being was rejoined by the large one just before daylight. "I heard screaming . . . good job Demonix. I guess the tales of your species being able to enter other beings thoughts and dreams are true. You already have Ben Tennyson all shook up. I could tell even from here that something was bothering him when they came out."

Albedo was obviously pleased with himself and the plan he was cooking up. "And how about this town? This seems a backward bunch, even more backwards and ignorant than the rest of the humans. They believe in a creator God, as most humans do only they are really unreasonable about it. They also believe in beings they call witches that go against their God. I spent weeks researching and finding out more about this town. There is another town called Salem on this continent. A hundred years ago it was like this, but even they have moved on. This town hasn't. Its like its stuck in some sort of time loop."

"Demonix, I need you to fight with them. With Ben and his friends displaying their powers where the locals can see them it should be easy to get the town against them. Once we get them accused of witchcraft, the town - with some help from us will take care of them, except for Ben, I want him to die by my hand. His friends will be too busy with the townspeople to interfere with what I will do to him. Oh – and Demonix - when the battle begins - don't kill the dark-haired boy, Kevin or you won't be able to reap you're reward for helping me."

Demonix growled softly showing a row of very sharp white teeth in long, lizard-like jaws. He snarled up his lips like a mad earth dog. Albedo understood that was the way Demonix showed happiness, and most other emotion too. "Go now - find a couple of townsfolk to scare in their dreams before daylight. We have some seeds to plant, to make their fears grow. This town has a recent history of disposing of people they thought were these 'witches' – I can't wait!" The moonlight reflected off of Albedo's white hair as he laughed an evil laugh.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ben remained quiet through most of breakfast too, still thinking about his nightmare. He had a strange, indescribable feeling he'd never had before after a nightmare. Kevin got his waffles and fed Gwen bites every now and then. She purred having a taste of something so wonderful with her single poached egg and dry wheat toast.

Julie tried not to stare at the two waffle-lovers across the table from she and Ben but it was funny to see tough guy Kevin acting all mushy with love and her scrambled eggs were boring. "Well this place is nothing to write home about, but its okay." she tried again to get Ben to talk. He answered her finally "Yeah, better than diner last night at least. My cheeseburger tasted like cardboard with wax melted on top."

"How would you know? You eat a lot of cardboard do ya?" Kevin teased.

"Well no – I was just comparing."

"How do you know if you haven't eaten cardboard? Ben, you gonna eat your sausage?" Kevin asked as he reached for it. Ben didn't bother to answer. His sausage was in Kevin's fingers already and he was too deep in thought to care. Daylight started to appear on the horizon between the far away mountains. "The sun's coming up. We should probably hit the streets as soon as more locals start coming out."

"Okay Ben, you got this?"

"Kevin, I paid for the motel! Get out a pry-bar and turn loose of some of your money this time."

"So not fair, I'm saving up for something and I paid for diner last night."

"Diner was only twenty bucks for all four of us, and 10 of it was yours! How do you know I'm not saving for something just as important?"

"While the boys argued, Gwen and Julie took care of the bill and left the waitress a good tip. When Kevin noticed the girls were waiting by the door for them, he pointed and Ben looked. They both smiled. "Told ya they'd take care of it."

"You're good Kev."

Outside and out of sight, Ben went Big Chill. He hissed, "Talk to anyone willing to talk guys, lets get this wrapped up fast."

"Right, Gwen and I had other plans for her break from school."

"Okay Kev, mind on what matters here." Big Chill turned transparent and intangible and left his friends standing alone. They soon split up too to investigate. Julie and Gwen started walking in opposite directions. They planned as soon as people started coming out to start their day, they would ask some questions. They kept in contact and each knew where the other was using their plumbers badges and mobile phones.

Kevin went to his car and most of the town probably heard him start the engine and rev it. Kevin drove his car around; it seemed he drove just for the joy of driving since he didn't stop anywhere or talk to anyone to really try and learn anything.

Ben Big Chill glided through the little town looking for anything strange. After he flew from one end of town to the other and back again. He landed out of sight and changed back into Ben. When he came around the corner and out on the sidewalk, he saw there were several groups of kids in uniform all walking the same direction, presumably to school.

I should follow them. Ben fell behind a group of boys and girls at least five years younger than he was and just kept pace with them. They were talking and horse-playing and never noticed him.

Instead of School, Ben was surprised to see he was following them to Church. "Wow, this place is huge. Must be the biggest business in this town."

The small group Ben was following went through large wrought iron gates and down a stone path lined on both sides with grass. Large areas between the stone path and the fence had many large, old trees with picnic tables under them. The stone path made a straight line to the largest building near the center of the grounds. Elaborately decorated, Ben thought this was the most beautiful church he had ever seen.

Ben sat at a picnic table near the front gates and took his green '10' jacket off. It was still too hot even in the shade with only a short-sleeved black T-shirt on. "its only eight in the morning and it already feels like its 90 degrees and humid. Ben mumbled while he watched more kids come in through the front gates.

He guessed there were close to a hundred kids that had come in or were coming in. Do they come to church instead of school here? Just then a horse and buggy came through the gates and dropped off three children. The driver circled the team in the grass and went back out the same gates. Ben was watching how well the horse's worked together when a little boy walked right by him off the path so he could stare. Even after he passed the boy stopped and looked back at him. Ben said, "Hi."

"Cool!" the boy cried and ran back. "Hey, what is that?"

Ben saw the kid was staring at the Omnitrix. "Oh it's just a watch. My girlfriend gave it to me a few years ago. I never take it off. What's your name?"

"I'm David."

"I'm Ben."

"Your watch doesn't look like my father's watch, or any other watch I've ever seen. Was it expensive?"

"Surprisingly, it didn't cost any money." Ben smiled at him, "How old are you, David?"

"I will be ten years old in two weeks."

"Cool. I remember when I was ten, I really loved aliens and stories about space. I even collected monsters in a way. Have you seen any aliens or monsters?"

"I don't know, but we've had witches in town."

"Witches? You mean like magic and flying on a broom witches?"

"Oh yes – my parents say to stay away from them. They are very dangerous, but Father Macurdy can handle them. He says he sends them back to Hell where they belong."

"Have you actually seen one of these witches David?"

"Oh sure; a few times. We have to watch them be punished. Its terrible, but mom and dad say it is good for us to see what happens to them so we don't do evil against the church ourselves."

"But David – what do they do to them?"

"They go away in fire. We never see them again. I hate watching, but dad says I have too."

"In fire? You mean they are burned alive? But what if Father Macurdy makes a mistake and they aren't really witches? Or they aren't bad witches?"

"Silly, all witches are evil and Father Macurdy's never wrong. Still, he told us that if the person is innocent, God will spare them and they will walk out of the fire unharmed. That is why they must be alive when they are punished. None have ever walked out unharmed, so Father Macurdy has always been right."

"Father Macurdy sounds like quite a guy." Ben was amazed and horrified at what he was hearing.

"Not really, he is mean and won't even let me have a book about dinosaurs. Father Macurdy went to the library last week and burned a lot of books with a bunch of other people. My favorite dinosaur book burned with the rest of them."

"Why did they burn the books?"

"Because Father Macurdy said they were full of evil and we were not allowed to read them or we would be infected by evil too."

"But that's crazy!"

"Shhhhh, don't let anyone here you say that! And don't tell anyone you think that some witches aren't evil. They will think you are weird and make you go to church – or worse. I don't think you're weird though."

"Well thanks David." Ben was almost rendered speechless from what the boy told him went on. "Are you on vacation from school too? In the town I'm from no one has to go to school for two weeks."

"oh no, there's school today. We only get Christmas off."

Why is everyone coming to the church instead of to school then.

We have two hours of mandatory religious studies before school.

Just then the bell rang, "Oh, bye I gotta go! May God be with you."

David ran toward the main building and Ben was left sitting alone at the picnic table so stunned he couldn't stand up for a second. "Oh no, did David just tell me that this town's preacher burns people alive?"

Ben rose took a few steps walking and then ran as fast as he could to the alley. Once he was sure no one would see him, he went invisible Big Chill again and few off to find the others.

It was lunch time before they all got together again. Gwen was talking to an elderly woman in the laundromat and really wanted to talk to her some more when she got a call to meet the other three in the park.

"I'm sorry, I have to go meet my friends. It was very nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too sweetie. Stop by for tea sometime and bring that boyfriend of yours. He sounds like he could use a little bible study. I live on the corner just across the street."

"What do you mean? What makes you think we need bible study just from what we've talked about here?"

Not once have you mentioned God or how you serve, or what you've done for the church."

"Oh well, we're just visiting."

"I know you aren't from around here."

"Well, I will go to bible study closer to where I live, thanks."

Gwen hurried out to join the others. Everyone except Kevin looked a little like they had seen ghosts. Kevin hadn't ever stopped to talk to anyone, but Gwen heard things similar to what Ben heard. Gwen found people to talk to that seemed to not be with the church very strongly, like David who asked questions and wanted to learn. Julie had a more dangerous encounter.

Julie reported. "I ran into an elder man who insisted that if we are still here on Sunday, we must come to church."

Gwen added, "The first guy I spoke to told me to come to church and wanted me to go right then to meet someone he called Father Macurdy. The last woman I talked to invited me and Kevin for tea and bible study at her house." Kevin had been leaning back on his car, but stood up. "Why are they so obsessed with making even visitors to this town go to their church? Did anyone talk about anything else?"

"not that I can remember. Gwen admitted and Ben added, "David talked about a lot of things, but Julie, what happened, you look a little freaked out."

"I told him I would go to church on Sunday, just to avoid an argument. He was very insistent. Before he left I asked him if he saw any other strangers in town or if anything weird had happened recently and he started going on about witches."

"I heard a lot about witches too." Ben paused as he noticed, Julie was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest rubbing her shoulders like she was cold. "What's wrong Julie, you can't be cold – it must be a hundred degrees out here today."

"That guy called witches, satanists and when I dared to say that a witch and a satanist are two different things, he grabbed me and shook me so hard my teeth rattled."

"He grabbed you! He attacked you? Julie are you okay?" Ben took her hands in his to look her over. She insisted, "I'm fine."

"No you're not – there are big bruises on your arms! That Jerk! – I-I can't believe he laid his hands on you!" Ben hugged Julie so tight she thought he might leave another bruise or two. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you!"

"Ben come on, really - I'm fine."

"That's assault, which one was he?" Ben was furious. So furious it was out of character for him. Kevin interrupted his rant. "Ben calm down. She said she's fine. But Gwen . . . no one touched you did they?"

"No Kev, I didn't run into anyone like that. Sorry you did Julie. Next time we'll stay paired up."

Ben forced himself to calm down. He looked around first to see if there was anyone else in the park. They were still alone so he took a deep breath. "I think a kid told me that this Father Macurdy . . . killed someone – maybe several someones."

"What? - Ben, what did he say?"

"This kid told me that he's never seen a witch, but there have been witches who have come here. He said Father Macurdy got rid of them the same way he got rid of a bunch of books he thought were evil." Gwen was really afraid to ask, but did anyway. "How?"

"He burned the books. You should have seen how upset that kid got when he told me they make him and the other kids watch them burn the accused witches! I really don't think he was lying."

"No way, this town can't be that backward – no one burns witches at the stake anymore."

"The preacher could be doing it with only a few townspeople behind him. David said he has had to watch more than once. It sounds like this Macurdy has plenty of followers and others are afraid to speak out against him. David warned me to watch what I say about aliens and stuff. It sounds like what happened to Julie was exactly what this kid was talking about."

"Yeah, lots of people here seem to be nervous, but I thought it was just because we're strangers. No one has said anything about aliens or seeing anything strange, except witches and until they saw us."

"Not to change the subject completely, but the last woman I spoke to told me that she had a premonition just last night where a dark, demonic monster would attack the town and it would be led by a witch. I guess it won't be the first time it's happened here."

Kevin had been listening quietly, "Oh come on! Are you guys saying these people believe in evil ride the broom and cook little kids in big pots for stew-type witches?"

"Well yeah Kevin that's what we're saying. If you had gotten your butt out of your car just long enough to talk to just one person, you would have heard it first hand."

"Well then Ben, I say we get out of here. There are no aliens here. These people are just nuts."

"We can't leave, even if there are no aliens here, people are being killed. We have to keep that from happening ever again."

"How do you suggest we do that Ben? Shouldn't we just call the police?"

"They don't think of it as murder, Kev. If the police here follow Father Macurdy too going to them won't help. They talk like they are just ridding their town of evil, that they are sending them back to hell where they came from."

"Then we should call the state police or something Tennyson. This is not Plumber business. We should leave and Gwen, you better be extra careful until we get out of here. You're about as close to a witch as you can get."

"Kevin! . . .Well you might be right, but I'm not evil."

"Most of the time. But my opinion about you is still open. The subject requires more study." That got Kevin punched in the arm again.

"Hey, that spot is getting sore, next time switch sides okay Gwen? . . . Ben, you've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, thinking . . . Julie, that woman you talked to who thinks she had a premonition; did she describe the monster?" Ben had his arm around Julie in a gentle hug. He was feeling very protective of her.

"A little, she said it was a couple of feet taller than a human, very dark and had red eyes. It grinned a wicked smile showing rows of sharp white teeth."

"That could be the same monster from in my dream this morning."

"Your kidding right Ben? You think you had a premonition too, the same one as this woman did?" Kevin leaned back on the hood again and crossed his arms.

"Hey, its not impossible if something really is going on here. We've run into aliens before with powers to do things to someone's mind."

"This stinks. I think this was a waste of time and money. Lets get out of here. There probably isn't anywhere in town to get gas for my car either."

"There's a gas station on the corner over there." Ben pointed.

"I doubt they have gas of the quality I want for my car. Anyway, its probably dirty or watered down. I bet 'Weights and Measures' has never visited this place."

Gwen argued, "Come on Kev, I would like to find out at least where the report of alien activity came from. Someone here must know about the Plumbers to have sent the request for help."

"Okay guys. We should have lunch and think about it." Julie settled it.

"Aw Gesh." Kevin moaned. "Well lets not go back to the place we had breakfast . . ."

Julie was already thinking about food and had been for a while. "I saw a place. The food smelled good from outside and they have ice cream and chili fries."

They all agreed to try the place Julie suggested. Kevin insisted on taking his car even though it was only two blocks away. The small diner was an old fashioned soda fountain and diner. Still in 1950's style, the little diner had the best chocolate malts ever according to Julie! she purred as she finished hers. Ben thought the sweet potato chili fries were to die for and temporarily forgot that Julie had been assaulted or that they even had to discuss what to do next.

Kevin pointed out that Ben and Julie were meant for each other, just for the way they eat and Gwen laughed at Kevin's cleverness like she always did. After they all finished eating Gwen got her laptop out of her bag and put it on the table in front of her.

As the computer came on and the display lit up other customers gathered behind them watching like they had never seen such a device before. Gwen changed seats with Julie so her back was to the wall and they couldn't see her screen, if they might even understand what it showed.

One of the older men spoke up when he realized Gwen was trying to hide something from them. "You're a strange bunch. Ain't seen you around here before. Why're you here?"

Kevin glared at him, "Not that its any of you're business, but we're just visiting."

Ben added, "We came for the sweet potato chili fries." Julie giggled softly at him.

"Then why are you kids asking all the questions? We've seen you cornering folk to interrogate them."

Ben repeated, "Cornered?"

"Interrogated?" Kevin continued, "Not interrogating, just being neighborly. We're interested. What's going on in this town?"

"Whad da yameen sonny?"

"I mean, everyone seems nervous or angry. What do you do for fun around here? You look like you haven't had any fun in a century."

"Shhhh, Kev," Gwen cautioned him. "Sir, I was wondering what do you do for work here? Is there some sort of manufacturing plant or is it farming? I haven't even seen any large fields, harvesters or tractors."

"We get along fine, but there ain't no vacant jobs to be had round here. You best be stopping the interrogating, leave our town alone and move on."

Kevin smiled wickedly, "Oh, you did not just threaten us did you? Well you ain't seen interrogating - yet - you want to be first?" Kevin stood up and pushed up his sleeves. Gwen put her hand over Kevin's forearm and assured the man, "Don't worry sir, we don't want jobs or to even stay here any longer than we have to."

"See that you don't have to," grumbled a low voice in the back. When the small crowd went back to their own tables and behind the counter, Kevin leaned forward across the table and whispered to the rest. "Why did you stop me? They were all asking for it. I bet we could have learned everything we need to know from that little lynch mob."

"Maybe they've had bad experiences with strangers coming to town before and that's where the witch stories come from."

"Probably. Its only a matter of time before they decide that we're witches."

"hey, I can't be – can a guy even be a witch? I think I would be a warlock." Kevin absorbed the polished metal from the edge of the table up to his elbow. "Now that's magic."

"Stop it Kevin!" Ben looked around quickly to see if anyone saw what he did. "There is something going on here and that Father Macurdy person is in the middle of it. I would love to meet him."

"Well then, lets get it over with. You gonna wear black to go visit him Gwen. I'll find you a pointy hat."

"Knock it off." Gwen faked anger, but didn't pull away when Kevin leaned over for a kiss. Kevin even put his hand behind her head for a slightly more intense face sucking experience.

The waitress yelled, "Now we'll have none of that in here! Just pay your bill and get out."

The four complied, happily. They had other things to do.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

I Dream of a Witch with Long Red Hair

Chapter 3 – Hard to tell the Demons from the Aliens

By Crystalquirt

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kevin and Ben let Gwen and Julie go out ahead of them. Both boys were feeling very protective of them by now. They got in Kevin's car and just sat there for a while. Gwen continued her research on the laptop that she had started inside.

"Wait guys, look at this." Gwen turned the laptop and leaned back a little so the other three could see her screen. "That's an alien energy signal, probably from some sort of powerful tech. Its pretty strong - big enough to be a ship suitable for long distance space travel or at least a smaller shuttle like the Galvin use."

Julie added ". . . or a weapon."

"I guess that means we'll be here for a while yet. I'm gonna need gas for the car in case we need to get out of here in a hurry. I saw a station about 10 miles back, closer to the highway. It was dirt road most of the way. I hope the gas there is clean enough to put in my car. I don't want it gumming things up."

"I'm sure it's fine Kevin. Want me to go with you?"

'Sure, but why? Ben might need you're help here with that signal you found."

"Maybe I can get a wireless signal at the gas station and look up some more info about this town. And Ben won't be picking fights with anyone while we're gone, right Ben?"

Ben volunteered, "Right no fights, but while you're gone Julie and I will check out where that signal was coming from. It was about two blocks west, right Gwen?"

"Yeah, on Road 3 where it intersects Main. Be careful Ben – just look. Don't do anything until we get back."

"Right Gwen, We'll be fine, Omnitrix you know?" he held up the wrist with the Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix not always working, you know?"

"You guys are talking about quitting the team anyway – I will have to do a lot on my own when you do."

"Not fair Ben. You won't be alone. You'll be able to pick from a dozen plumbers or take them all with you- Grandpa Max too."

"Won't be the same, but go on; let Kevin get his gas - Julie and I will wait for you to come back."

Kevin sped off with Gwen sitting next to him, still staring at her laptop screen. Ben and Julie watched them go and coughed from the dust as they went by. They were walking to where Gwen said the signal was. Ben and Julie could see Kevin's brake lights come on a ways ahead and knew he was going slow by their destination. "He's probably trying to check it out himself. He worries about you; you know Ben?"

"Not really, he's mostly worried about his car I think. And Gwen."

"Nope, he considers you his friend. Could you ever have guessed it when you first met him? Gwen told me what she knew about it."

"We're friends, but he doesn't worry about me. When I first met him we got along great too – he was fun to be with, a rebel. I was mad at Grandpa Max because I didn't get my way about something so I was looking to be 'bad'. Meeting Kevin seemed perfect at first; then he turned on me, on all of us. He wanted to hurt a bunch of people just for money even then. It was like he didn't care about anyone, but himself. I guess I was having a little trouble with that too, at the time. I hope I grew out of it."

"I'd say you've grown out of it and he has too. I think you can trust him now."

"I do trust him most of the time. I would be worried about Gwen liking him so much, but I know she can take care of herself. I'm really gonna miss them both if they leave the Plumbers. Kevin is really handy to have around and Gwen loves the research and mystery, she loves solving problems."

"You don't look like you're enjoying this case at all, Ben. You're usually more upbeat than this."

"This time it feels really creepy, the whole situation - like it isn't just aliens here."

"What could be worse than alien invaders wanting to do what ever they came to do. No alien race has visited just to say hi you know?"

"A town-full of ignorant people who are more frightened than most. Frightened enough to be dangerous to others and themselves. I just hope we find what ever is making the signal that Gwen picked up and it turns out to be nothing. I wouldn't mind leaving this place too."

Ben and Julie got to the property Gwen told them about. The lot was vacant near the street, but there was evidence left lying about that there had been a house or some kind of building there that burned not too long ago. Ben poked around a little at the crumbling, charred remains of a chimney and then had to run to catch up with Julie who was already walking towards a very large old barn near the back of the property.

It was very old, and weathered. The red paint long gone, the unfinished wood had warped and broken over time. There were cracks between most of the boards that were big enough to easily see through. When they opened the doors, there was rustling inside and Julie got behind Ben.

"Its just chickens Julie. This must still be owned and used by someone. The chickens look well cared for and some of this equipment doesn't seem that old. I bet this old tractor still runs. I smell gasoline."

"The straw and hay bales look fresh too, mostly. Maybe we should find out who it belongs to before we get caught trespassing." Julie hesitated.

"No way, I don't want to alert anyone that we're interested. They would probably demand that we leave and it will be real hard to come back without people bothering us after they knew we wanted to look around . . . come on."

Ben went on one side of the tractor, Julie the other. "Look for anything that might be a power source."

"I know; and anything that doesn't belong in a barn."

"Right." Ben poked a pitchfork that he found lying on the ground into a bale of straw so it wouldn't poke him or Julie as they walked around. Then he did the same for a pair of hay-hooks he found next. Julie found rodent traps set recently with peanut butter in them. "Aw, poor things." She sprung the traps so what ever critter was the target could eat in piece.

The two met back up near the back wall behind the tractor. "Nothing weird here." Julie reported. "Maybe whatever is putting out that signal has some sort of cloaking device?"

"Maybe, but Gwen's scanner picked it up clearly. Could she have done that if it was cloaked somehow?"

Julie stomped on the floor, "Underground perhaps?"

"Perhaps, look for a trap door or something."

Julie and Ben started kicking the straw around on the floor of the old barn. Ben worked his way around the vintage tractor again and even crawled under it to check the floor. Julie worked her way from the middle of the room to the side under a loft stacked with bales of straw. Chicken's squabbled and clucked as the hens protected eggs in nests made on the top of the hay bales. A rooster jumped down at Julie and scared her. She yelped and Ben laughed.

"Not funny Ben!"

"Yeah it kinda was . . . you're scared of an eight-pound bird."

Showing great maturity Julie stuck her tongue out at Ben. He challenged, "Come over here and do that!"

Julie skipped playfully over to Ben, both forgetting their mission. Ben hugged her gently, tentatively not sure if she was thinking the same thing he was. He was over-joyed when she pulled him close and hugged him tight with her head on his shoulder. Ben pushed her back just a little so he could look into her eyes. She took the cue. With her eyes closed she softened her lips and rose up on her toes so he could reach her better. Ben tilted his head and closed his eyes, just as the floor fell out from under them!

In a cloud of dust and straw they landed in an underground passageway. The only light came from above. The passageway went both east and west and was big enough to drive a pickup truck through. Julie cried, "Ow."

"Julie, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. My butt landed on a rock the shape of a pyramid. It felt as big as a pyramid too." Julie was brushing her clothes off and shaking straw out of her hair. Ben took off his jacket and shook the straw out. "Its cold down here." he held his jacket out for Julie to put on. She thanked him and put her arms in. He pulled it up on her shoulders and even zipped it for her.

"Well we aren't getting back up that way." Julie said without thinking about the Omnitrix. Ben reminded her, "We can easily get up that way. I will go Big Chill or even Spider monkey and jump up with you."

Ben started turning the dial on the Omnitrix to pick an alien form to take. "Wait Ben, shouldn't we look around as long as we're down here?"

"I will, but it might be dangerous. I'd rather you weren't down here with me."

"You will take care of me and I don't want to stay up there alone."

"Still scared of the chickens huh?"

"No! I'm more scared of human, or alien creatures that don't taste good fried in sesame oil. I want to stay with you."

"Alright, we'll look around a little together."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ship sniffed the air again looking for Julie's scent. At least it looked like a hunting dog sniffing the air for what it was tracking, although there were no nostrils visible. He hopped and slithered down the side of the road another few feet and sniffed again over and over. Suddenly, the little alien repeated "Ship! Ship! Ship!" excitedly and slithered more quickly.

Less than a mile ahead was a motorcycle parked on the side of the road. The motorcycle's owner and girlfriend were behind the bushes on the side of the road kissing.

Ship silently went to the motorcycle and covered it. Now black with green stripes, the engine started and the motorcycle sped away. The young man, with messy hair and brushing leaves off his shirt ran out shaking his fist angrily and yelling, "Stop!" His girlfriend joined him straightening her shirt and looking very angry. "So what Stan? Now were stuck out here? This is more pathetic than the old 'Oops we ran out of gas' scam!"

At the gas station, Kevin was by his car filling it up with gas while Gwen was sitting inside searching for an internet connection. She squealed happily when she found one and started looking for information about Willdam. Kevin was just happy that this station looked clean and had brand name products he felt okay about using in his car.

Kevin nor Gwen noticed the black and green motorcycle speed by without a rider.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In the tunnel, Ben and Julie moved ahead cautiously getting farther away from where they fell in. Suddenly Julie whispered, "Ben, I heard something."

"I heard it too, a soft humming that stopped suddenly, right?"

"Yeah, so soft I didn't really notice it until it stopped. Let's wait for Kevin and Gwen."

"Okay, I'll call Kevin and see how far away they are." Ben pushed some buttons on his phone and sighed. "No signal down here."

Julie tried her phone with the same result. "Well let's go, we can come back with them when they get here."

"What? Run away cause we heard a noise. It wasn't a chicken - we need to find out what it was."

Julie frowned. "Haha. But what if someone is here and they turned a motor off or something to try and hide from us. I say let them hide."

"Julie, it was your idea to investigate."

"I know, but now it's spooky."

There was a dim light showing through what looked like a crack in the tunnel wall ahead. When they got closer they could see it was really a wooden door, slightly open.

Ben pressed himself flat against the wall with Julie behind him to peek around the corner. Very briefly, he could see there was a wall of blinking lights inside, like some sort of control panel, then a very large, dark object blocked his view of the lights.

Ben blinked thinking the sudden darkness was his vision, but the huge monster roared and it became obvious he was not seeing things. The monster leaned toward them and swiped at them with one large, clawed hand.

Barely missing the monster's first strike, Ben turned and pushed Julie ahead of him to get her away; shouting, "Go! Go! Go!"

Unfortunately the monster's claws caught the back of Ben's shirt and pulled him off balance. He shoved Julie away just before he fell forward. Julie took a few running steps before she realized Ben wasn't right behind her.

After Ben fell and tried to scramble away, the monster swung the long claws at him again. Ben groaned as the claws ripped across his thigh. Trying to activate the Omnitrix, Ben stretched his arms out in front of him, but before his hand connected with the dial he felt the claws rip into his leg again. This time, the monster tried to pull him back through the door.

"Aaaaah!" he panicked and screamed - forgetting to even try to activate the Omnitrix again – Ben's world was spinning. He rolled onto his back and tried to brace himself with his arms so he wouldn't be dragged away. That only made the monster claw at the front of his legs. Ben tried over and over to get a hold on the rock wall, but the rocks kept coming loose.

He put his head back to scream and saw Julie hadn't left yet. He screamed at her, "Julie – RUN!" He also got a really good, up-close look at what was attacking him since he was on his back with the monster standing over him. "What the hell are you?" he screamed, pushing himself backwards on his elbows.

Julie still didn't run away. She ran back to Ben instead and grabbed under his arms to pull. "Let him go!"

Not knowing what else to do, she tried to pull Ben away from the monster. The monster grabbed on tighter and with both hands and ten claws in his legs just above his knees. He screamed in agony when the claws tore deeper into his leg.

Being eight times bigger than Julie was, the monster was winning the tug of war over Ben. Even though Ben thought his legs were being torn off, he didn't want Julie to stop trying to save him. Unexpectedly, the monster suddenly let go.

Julie pulled Ben away a few feet before she looked up and saw that someone else had arrived. A white-haired identical version of Ben stood before the monster and scolded, "Demonix! I told you to save his destruction for me! - you better hope he doesn't bleed to death before I get what I want."

"Albedo!" Ben groaned and then weakly told Julie again. "Run!"

Albedo slapped his own inferior Omnitrix and turned into Swampfire. He made a grab at Julie with a vine and to avoid she ducked and ran a few feet away – but still wouldn't leave Ben.

Ben gritted his teeth against the pain he felt and slapped his own Omnitrix, but it didn't work! The dial was jammed between two settings when Ben banged his arm on a rock. He frantically tried to turn the dial, but before he got it free, Albedo-Swampfire wrapped a vine around his Omnitrix wrist and yanked so hard Ben slid towards him. Another vine grabbed his right wrist and held his arms apart.

Julie tried to pull the vines off of Ben and even slapped the Omnitrix herself, but it was still jammed. She held onto Ben so tightly that she came off the ground with him.

"Pest!" Albedo Swampfire hissed at Julie. He quickly grew a heavy vine and hit her across the back with it. She fell away from Ben and as soon as she hit the ground, another strike sent her against the wall where she hit her forehead and blacked out.

Ben saw Julie fall limp, flat on her back and he could see that her head was bleeding. "Albedo! Why hurt her – she couldn't have done anything to you."

"I know- but I found her to be very annoying. I might as well kill her off, I wasn't going to at first – but it looks like my plans have changed. I already have you – so I don't need her."

Ben tried frantically to reach the Omnitrix again, but Albedo Swampfire prevented that by pulling Ben's arms even farther apart, straining his shoulders and lifting him higher into the air. "Ow! You're pulling my arms off!" Ben cried.

Albedo told Ben calmly, "Well this is wonderful! I have you much sooner and easier than I thought I would. Just don't bleed to death before I am finished playing with you."

"Shut up – I won't let you win."

"Yeah – you don't look like you're in any position to threaten me. I never thought you would wander right into my base of operations . . . but it's for the better really, I don't want to waste any more time with you than I have to, Ben Tennyson!"

"I would rather not waist any of my time with you Albedo. I thought you were in prison anyway."

"I was - thanks to you and Azmuth. On a brighter note, I met someone while I was in prison."

"Congratulations, when's the wedding?"

Albedo had to think a second before he replied, "Oh I get it, weddings are ceremonies where two humans are joined for life, for love or something. I didn't mean I met that kind of someone. In the cell across from mine was my new friend; you just met him. He has some amazing powers and got us free as soon as I was able to swindle something he needed from the guards."

"Why-ever would anyone help you? - can you let go of my arms for a bit while we talk?"

"No – I have you right where I want you. I promised my new friend power and riches if he would take me with him and help me get you when he escaped. He happily agreed when I told him of all the diamonds he could get."

"So, you lied to him – Ahhnnn!" Ben cried out when Albedo pulled harder on his arms, wrenching his shoulders. Ben arched his back and tried to twist away, but that only hurt his back. Panting, he tried to relax while Azmuth continued rambling.

"I didn't lie. With what we're taking from the planet this time, not only will I have you're working Omnitrix, we will have more wealth than either of us will ever need."

"Diamonds? They're worth something on Earth, but what would you do with them, and where would you get any?"

"Diamonds are rare and valuable on many planets. You see, I met an old friend of yours on the prison planet. His name was Volcanus, I think. He told me how your friend, Kevin, could help me get all the wealth I ever needed."

"No way – Kevin won't help you - even if you did talk to Volcanus – he won't fall for that again!"

"You're friend won't have a choice - and we're taking him with us when we leave this little planet. He will never excape."

"No way – if you do manage to take him we will hunt you to the end of the Galaxy if we have to . . . and its not even me you have to worry about – Gwen will do a lot of unspeakable things to you if you even threaten to hurt Kevin."

"You are not in any position to threaten us and she won't be either when this town is finished with her. Only Kevin will be leaving this town alive and that is only because he is of use to us."

"You're as crazy as ever Albedo – How are a bunch of backwards humans that don't even have computers yet pose any threat to us? We'll find a way to stop you this time too!"

"The people in this town will have help – me and Demonix will ensure they succeed in ridding their town of the latest evil witches to come here!"

Julie woke up and lie quietly listening until she couldn't stand it anymore. She suddenly scrambled to her feet and ran at Albedo Swampfire. Julie started pounding on his plant-trunk with her fists. "Let him go!"

"Demonix, bite her arms off!" The monster appeared behind Julie and left her no place to run. Ben kicked wildly; twisting his back to try and see what was happening to Julie.

Julie covered her head with her arms and turned to run passed Albedo Swampfire. A vine tripped her; Demonix caught her hand and jerked her back. She screamed hysterically, tears running down her face while Demonix effortlessly caught her other hand and suspended her in front of him so he could see her face. Demonix lifted Julie off the ground; holding both of her wrists together in just one of his. "Ben - help me please!"

"Julie . . . I can't." Ben kicked and looked around frantically at his enemy. "Albedo – stop this! What will it take?"

Demonix separated Julie's arms and pressed her back against the tunnel wall. He snarled and opened his mouth, only to close his teeth around Julie's arm, close to her shoulder. Desperate, Ben screamed again, "Grrrr! Albedo! I'll give you the Omnitrix! - STOP!"

Julie couldn't have screamed any louder than she did as the monster's teeth, bottom and top sunk into her arm. Only adrenalin kept her conscious.

Finally Albedo Swampfire said, "Wait Demonix." Demonix growled loudly with impatience, but still kept Julie's arm in his mouth, enjoying the taste of her blood. Julie still screamed at Ben, "Please Ben don't give in just to save me!"

"Shut up girl, neither of you are leaving these tunnels alive. The only thing I have to decide is how you will die . . . Ben, cooperate and we won't make her suffer any more - her death will be swift and relatively painless from here on. I can't say the same for you though. Take off the Omnitrix for me willingly and I won't have to have Demonix bite your arm off."

"Okay, just let me down – I'll take it off."

Albedo Swampfire let Ben back down on his feet and released his wrists, but Ben couldn't stand on his injured legs. He was already feeling weak from blood loss and shock. Falling to his knees, he held his strained arms, crossed over his chest. Moving the damaged flesh on his arms and legs brought fresh tears into Ben's eyes.

Albedo deactivated his Omnitrix and took his human, Ben-looking form again. "Move carefully Ben Tennyson, if you try to activate you're Omnitrix instead of remove it, Demonix can still bite her arm off before you can save her."

Now, Ben had his eyes squeezed shut in pain and he was trying hard not to pass out. Even though Julie's arm was still in Demonix' mouth, she watched Ben, being more concerned about what Albedo would do to him.

"Hurry it up Ben, take off the Omnitrix!" Albedo kicked him in the butt. Ben yelped and fell onto his side.

"Leave him alone you jerk – Ben – just let him have the watch! Don't let him hurt you anymore." Julie cried.

"You're girlfriend gives you good advice Tennyson. You aren't going anywhere." Albedo grabbed his arm over the Omnitrix and pulled him over on his stomach so he could sit on his back to hold him down. Ben groaned in pain and tried to throw him off, but Albedo just laughed at him. "The Omnitrix – Ben."

"Wait - let Julie go, take her to Gwen and Kevin, let them find her a doctor. Please! Then I'll do whatever you want."

"You will do what ever I want anyway . . . and besides Gwen and Kevin are on my list of things to get rid of. Too bad you got your girlfriend involved in all of this."

Ben gave up struggling and tried just to catch his breath to be ready if the chance came to fight again. With Albedo sitting on him it was hard to breathe. He also thought about how right Albedo was. It was his fault Julie was involved in this.

Albedo took a small device off his belt and pushed buttons on it. It unfolded into a slightly larger machine that he placed over the Omnitrix. A Tube like thing that looked like living flesh formed over the Omnitrix.

Ben turned his head to try to see what Albedo was doing. "Hold still!"

Annoyed by Ben's movement, Albedo bounced on Ben's back and made him groan. Julie watched Ben grit his teeth trying to cope with what Albedo was doing to him and got tears in her eyes. She was tempted to close her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Ben tortured when she couldn't help him, but she couldn't look away. Looking away would be like she abandoned him.

Once it was finished growing around Ben's arm, Albedo activated the bio-mechanical device by pressing a few buttons on the top in sequence. The tube of living flesh pulled a vacuum inside it that was so strong Ben thought it would pull his skin off with the Omnitrix.

Ben groaned loudly and tried to kick with his injured legs. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he looked at Julie and she could see his pain. He tried to pull his arm out from under Albedo's machine but it only caused him more pain. Albedo pushed some more buttons and said, "Get ready Ben- this is really gonna hurt!"

A roar echoed in the tunnel. Albedo thought it was Demonix growling at Julie and it made him smile. Julie recognized the sound. It sounded like a strong, small engine coming at them very fast.

A small black and green space fighter shot down the tunnel and slammed into Demonix. Julie went to her knees holding her arm. Stuck on Ship's nose, Demonix roared as they disappeared down the tunnel so fast that Albedo didn't even see what happened.

"Demonix?" Albedo looked up. Julie got up and charged Albedo like a tiny football player. Albedo was distracted for a moment as she slammed into him and he let go of the machine. When it fell over, it took Ben's arm with it, twisting his arm. Julie quickly stood it back up again and pushed a button. With a sucking sound the thing let go.

"I'm sorry Ben – get up! We have to run!"

Albedo stood up and with fists raised, started after Julie. After a quick engine-sound echoed in the tunnel again. Albedo appeared to have just disappeared!

Ship slammed into him so hard and fast he was gone without so much as a whimper. Ship took Albedo down the tunnel in the other direction from Demonix over three miles beyond where the barn was. When Ship found the end of the tunnel he slammed into the rock at near light speed. Ship instantly turned into a device that looked a little like a sub aquatic mine and was unharmed after the impact.

Albedo, however had managed to activate his Omnitrix to go Jetray, but was still rendered unconscious, having slammed into the rock at near light speed. Jetray's limp form fell to the ground and didn't move. Ship watched him a moment before he turned back into a little jet fighter and flew back to Julie.

Ben sounded groggy when he tried to answer Julie's request for him to get up. "Ow, I don't think I can get up, but Julie - how did you know which button on that thing to push?"

"I pushed the button that said OFF."

Ship stopped and hovered over his earth family. "Hi Ship – come down here!" Ship turned back into his pet-shape and rubbed on Julie's leg.

"Good boy Ship – I'm so glad to see you!" Julie paused to hug the little guy. Ship repeated "Ship! Ship! Ship!" excitedly.

Ben saw, and actually felt a little jealous. He rolled over on his side, groaning. It brought Julie's attention back to him at least. She asked, "Ben - we have to get out of here."

"I don't think I can even stand up, but maybe I can change into Big Chill or someone and fly us out of here. If I can just get it un-jammed." Ben looked at the Omnitrix and sighed. Now the dial was dark, no green or blue glow. He tried to activate it anyway, but got nothing. "It must still be jammed or resetting or something – does you're phone work now?"

Julie checked her phone. "No, still no signal down here."

Ben tried to stand, he groaned as he got up as far as his knees, but cried out in pain and fell again. Julie used the little light from her phone's screen to try and see Ben's injuries. Ship took the cue and turned into a search light. The tunnel was suddenly flooded in such bright light Julie couldn't see at all. Ben put his arm over his face to shield his eyes.

"Ship – thanks – but too bright! Change back!"

Ship changed back into a pet form and then right away, he changed into an oil lantern. Julie smiled, "Better than nothing – thanks Ship."

Julie sat Ship-lantern next to Ben's legs so she could see better. "Oh Ben!"

"How do I look?"

"Okay," she lied, "not much left of your pants though."

"What?" Ben tried slowly to cover himself with his hands.

"No Ben, all you're important parts are covered, but some of these cuts are very deep and still bleeding." Julie was afraid to tell him how bad his wounds really looked to her. She thought the skin underneath what was left of his pants, looked like it had been ground into hamburger. Julie frowned, "I can't even tell with all this blood nhow deep some of the gashes are. You better hold as still as possible. If you move around, you will only bleed more."

"But Julie, I have to get you out of here."

"Don't worry, its my turn to get you out of trouble this time, but I have nothing to take care of you with – nothing to even cover you're wounds with to try and stop the bleeding."

"It's okay Julie, it probably just looks bad . . . I'm sure after a smoothie I'll be just fine." Ben tried to be positive while he lie on his back pounding on the Omnitrix. "Julie, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you – you saved me instead."

"Well, me and Ship . . . mostly Ship. - good boy."

"Graah! The Omnitrix still won't work. Do you think Ship can turn into something in this confined space that can get us both out of here?"

Ship whistled and beeped anxiously as he hopped up and down. "Looks like he understood you Ben."

On the third hop, Ship turned into a rusty mining-type platform complete with glowing, green edges, headlights and a short length of track under his wheels.

Ben rolled over a little to see. "Well – it wouldn't have been my first choice but that'll do, I guess."

"It'll do just fine – thanks Ship!" After trying to help Ben get up to get on the platform, Julie found out how badly hurt he really was. Being injured herself, she had to lift Ben with one arm to get him up on the platform. Even though he seemed to be able to do nothing for himself, he insisted he was okay. Julie used her shoulder to give him another good shove to get him all the way on the platform.

With all the effort, Julie was feeling faint by the time she got on the platform herself. She closed her eyes swayed. "Julie!" Ben cried.

"I just need to sit down for a minute." Julie actually lie down next to Ben and put her arm over him. "Ship – can you drive us back to the barn?"

"Ship! Ship! Ship!" Ship-platform started to roll. The little guy had learned what and Earth-barn was and had seen the whole where his friends had fallen. Ben was getting cold and worried that Julie was too. She still had his green jacket on and he had nothing else to give her.

"Hurry Ship, get us back under the barn before we freeze down here. That figures, twenty feet above us, the temperature must be in the nineties. I feel like I'm freezing to death."

Ben's teeth had started to chatter as he shivered uncontrollably. "Hang on Ben, Ship will get us out of here." Julie took Ben's jacket off and lie back down next to him with it over both of them. Ship, can you be a warm mining platform?"

"Guess he doesn't understand." Ben shivered hard when he said it. Nothing had happened to make him feel warmer. Julie wasn't that cold, she worried that Ben was going into shock.

Track appeared several feet in front of Ship as he rolled along, and it disappeared from behind him when it was no longer needed. Julie kept her arm over Ben wishing she could do something to make him more comfortable. "Hurry Ship, Ben needs help!" she whispered.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kevin and Gwen returned to the town from getting gas arguing. "I just found a WiFi hot spot and you got in a hurry."

"Sorry Gwen, I thought important to get back here as soon as possible to keep you're cousin out of trouble."

"But we don't know any more about this town than we did when we left and that was why I wanted to go with you."

"Aw Gwen, is that the only reason you wanted to go with me?"

"Yes." Gwen crossed her arms in front of her chest and refused to look at him or speak any more. Kevin drove straight to the barn while he tried to call Ben on his cell phone. "Damn."

"You know you're not supposed to be on your phone while you're driving."

"Sue me. Ben won't answer. I hope they aren't in trouble already."

"Oh." Gwen stayed quiet after she heard that. She quickly turned around in her seat and found one of Ben's empty smoothie cups on the floor. She turned around and sat back down with it. Kevin saw, "I told him not to leave his trash in here!"

"Its good he did this time." Her eyes flashed with a pink glow as she searched for Ben. "I got him, he's near the alien energy signal I picked up."

"See Gwen, right where he said they'd be. Were on our way there anyway."

Kevin pulled his car up on the sidewalk before he stopped. Gwen jumped out and walked quickly toward the barn. Kevin got out slowly and looked around. "All that's here is an old barn . . . Well Gwen, where is he?"

"He's here somewhere, close – find him he's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know - something is wrong. I can feel it . . ." the pink glow from Gwen's eyes intensified for a moment. "I've never felt energy like this before, very weak – like he's been hurt."

"Hurt? Come on Gwen - What kind of trouble could he get into in a barn? Maybe he and Julie went for a roll in the hay and Ben just got tired and fell asleep." Kevin smirked. Gwen shot back, "Don't joke until we find them, I'm worried."

"Ben would have gone all Humongousaur if there was trouble and we would have heard him roaring from miles away."

Ignoring Kevin again, Gwen noticed how the straw in the barn had been disturbed. "They were here - looking for something on the floor; under the straw - Look! An opening!"

Gwen ran over to the trap door, still open from when they fell through. Kevin walked over and looked down inside. "Oh no, you aren't gonna make me go down there are you?"

"We have to find them Kevin – that's where they are – at least where Ben is. If we had been here we would have gone with them and known what was going on."

"Well yeah, but I still would have complained about having to go down there."

Gwen glared at him, her eyes stopped glowing. Kevin surrendered, "Okay, I'll get the rope out of the car. Wait for me."

"I don't really need a rope Kevin . . . and neither do you."

Gwen's eyes started glowing pink again and she created a long, heavy mana-lash. She scooped Kevin up in the lash, like a thick tentacle made of light and lifted him down into the hole. Then she followed making platforms like stairs. Her feet hadn't even touched ground yet when they both heard squealing. Kevin observed, "That sounds like metal on metal – like a trolly car."

"Or a train," Gwen guessed. They looked down the tunnel and saw Ship's green, glowing headlights coming toward them. "Kevin!"

"What?"

"Come on! It's Ship." Gwen ignited a bright glow around her hand that lit up the tunnel a hundred feet in both directions.

"See – Its them!" They saw Ben and Julie lying on the Ship-platform. Gwen ran to meet them with Kevin jogging behind her. When she got close enough, she saw Ben and Julie were both covered in blood. "Oh no! What happened?"

Julie saw Gwen's energy glowing in the tunnel long before she heard her voice. She shook Ben to tell him help was there, but he had passed out. "Oh no, your skin feels like ice! Gwen – help Ben – I think he's gone into shock!"

"We'll help both of you of course! But what happened?"

"Albedo happened! He's back on Earth with some big alien creature. They attacked Ben and tried to get the Omnitrix. Ship saved us or Ben might have been killed!"

"You're hurt too Julie, what did that to you're arm?" Gwen jogged along-side Ship as he rolled along. Julie spoke softly, "Albedo's new friend has sharp teeth."

"Teeth! He bit you? Oh Julie – that must have been frightening . . . Take it easy."

"Frightening and painful." Julie shuddered wishing she couldn't remember.

Kevin walked back under the hole. "Come on Gwen – Elevator up. I'll be up there to take Ben and Julie from you when you bring them up."

Gwen had barely dropped him up on the barn floor when she already had Julie going up. She reached for Kevin when she saw him. He guided her down, almost lifting her to make sure she didn't fall. He helped her a short distance from the hole before he put her down in the straw. "I gotta get Ben. Sit still in case you might faint."

"Thanks Kevin." Julie anxiously watched the hole waiting for Ben to appear. "Take it easy Julie, Ben's tougher than he looks." Kevin still looked pretty worried himself when he looked back down in the tunnel. "What's the hold up?" he yelled down at Gwen.

"No hold up – he's coming." Gwen picked Ben's light form up in her arms without even using her powers. When she got him under the trap door, the glow appeared around him. Ben moaned and she thought he had awakened. "Ben, are you with me?"

"Hurts." he mumbled.

"Sorry Ben, don't freak out – lie still - I'm using my powers to get you out of the tunnel." She kept him lying flat, his arms out to his sides and his legs slightly elevated as she brought him up through the trap door.

Before he got up inside the barn, Ben had fainted again. Kevin took Ben from Gwen's energy and carried him straight out to the car. Julie followed him. Gwen came up using her powers on herself and followed right behind Julie. Kevin could already be heard complaining. "Damn, blood in my car again!"

"Kevin can you at least try to pretend to care?"

"I care - I care - alright? It costs a fortune each time I have to have the back seat cleaned. I also care because that Albedo is bad news and I'm worried."

Julie got in the back seat and sat with Ben's head and shoulders in her lap. "I think you're right to worry Kevin. Albedo almost won and he didn't even go completely alien on us. He was Swampfire for a while to restrain Ben. The real power of his attack was that creature he's buddied up with. If it wasn't for Ship getting there when he did . . ." Julie got all choked up and had to stop talking. Gwen tried to comfort her as Kevin started the car. "I know this is real bad Julie, but we'll find a way to beat him. We're gonna have to go back toward the city about fifty miles to find a doctor for you and Ben."

"No, no doctor. I'm okay." Ben was listening even though his eyes were closed. "Is Julie okay?"

Glancing in the rear-view mirror Kevin answered him, "Julie'll be okay Ben. She just has a flesh-wound and her's isn't nearly as ugly as yours is."

"I'm right here Ben." he looked up to see that it was Julie's lap he was lying across. Gwen was holding a wade of 'almost' clean paper towels she found under the seat to his thigh where the largest cut was still seeping blood.

Gwen pressed the napkins down firmly and made Ben cry, "Ow. Nnnn-that hurts."

"I know Ben, but I have to get the bleeding to stop. You need stitches at least, probably surgery to repair these injuries. Julie needs care too."

Kevin reached back to hand Gwen some more napkins that he found in the glove box. "The nearest urgent care center is about fifty miles away."

"No, I don't want to leave - Albedo's here . . . we have to stop him."

"Yes, we heard. Looks like you lost the first battle."

"They surprised us; he had some kind of alien with him, but we won't lose the war."

"I've probably seen his pal in the Null Void. What did he look like?"

"Big, and black. Like a cross between a wolf and a dragon with red, glowing eyes."

"Nope, that one doesn't sound familiar to me. Gwen can you do some research so we know what we're up against?"

"Probably. Lets go back to the motel room and get our stuff. We can come back after Ben and Julie are treated."

Kevin had all the windows in the car down. Ben was freezing he said, but it was at least 90 degrees out. He was the only one that wasn't too hot during the drive back to the motel. Julie kept him covered up with coats she found in the trunk and stroked his hair thoughtfully. Ben closed his eyes.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

I Dream of a Witch with Long Red Hair

Chapter 4 – Cut off from the outside world

By Crystalquirt

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ben was still shivering when they got to the motel. He also seemed a little dazed, confused and very weak. Julie seemed to be holding up much better than he was. She moved her arm very carefully and only when necessary, but other than that, seemed okay.

When Kevin stopped the car, Ben got out first even though Julie tried to hold onto him. He insisted, "We have to find Albedo!" Once he was out, he was sorry he moved so fast. The pain in his legs threatened to make him fall. Besides, he was so weak he had trouble resisting the urge to just lie down in the parking lot.

"Ben! Get back in the car. We'll get you're stuff when we get ours."

"I'm not leaving yet. We've got to figure out what's happening here; stop Albedo and protect this town – even from themselves!"

Ben was rambling and mumbling as he staggered away from them. No one could hear what he was saying. Julie had got out of the car next and followed, catching up quickly. Ben mumbled some more as he staggered into the boys room and fell face down across Kevin's bed.

"Kevin, didn't you lock your door?"

"I guess not. Probably a housekeeper, but if someone wants to steal my dirty socks they can have them."

Julie went in and sat next to Ben on the bed. Kevin stopped at the doorway and looked in. "Come on Ben! Now you're getting blood on my bed!"

"I just need to rest a little. I'm sure there's a drug store or something here with big band-aides."

Gwen sat next to Ben and gently patted his back. "Ben . . . if we leave town, Albedo will probably follow us, that means the town will be safer if we leave; at least from him. They will still have to deal with their own ignorance."

"We have to help them, we have to keep David and the other kids safe and get them their dinosaur books back."

"Ben, you sound so weak and a little confused. I'm sure it's from loosing all that blood. Lie still, we'll come get you when we have the car loaded . . . Kevin, hurry up. Let's gather our stuff and get out of here."

Kevin ignored her, he was pushing buttons on his phone like he was already frustrated about something.

Ben rolled onto his side and pushed himself up away from Gwen.

"No Gwen, I'm okay - we have to save these people." Julie sat down next to him and blocked his way from trying to get up again.

"You aren't thinking clearly Ben. You have to take care of your team first - Julie's hurt too. She may need stitches in her arm."

"Julie?" Ben whispered when he looked at her. "They're right, you need a doctor. I'm so sorry you got hurt . . . and after I promised to protect you."

"Ben, none of what happened was your fault – I'm the one who insisted we go down, and even the one who insisted that I stay with you when you tried to get me to leave. Please don't blame yourself."

Before she left to go help Gwen gather their belongings, Julie gave Ben's hand a reassuring squeeze. Ben lie back down, moving his legs very carefully. While Ben rested, Kevin was supposed to be packing their stuff. Instead he was trying over and over to call Max while he paced around the room.

Kevin even went to the motel office and tried a payphone. When that didn't work either he came back to the room. Kevin tried his mobile phone one more time before he lost his temper and threw his phone.

The cell phone bounced off the foot of bed that Ben was lying on and hit the wall over his head. He didn't see it coming and it scared him. With his arms still covering his head he scolded, "Kevin! I don't need a head injury too!"

"Sorry Ben. But there's no phone service at all anymore. I tried the motel office phone and a payphone too. Even the land lines only work within the town. There is no long distance available. There don't even seem to be lines that go out of town. According to the office manager, the townspeople seem to like it that way."

"No big deal, just use the plumbers communications net. Grandpa Max monitors it all the time."

"We tried, Gwen said even that wasn't working. We're completely cut off now. Your Grandpa Max won't know to meet us."

"Our phones will probably work farther down the road, oh, well your phone might not work anymore since you threw it; but don't freak Kev."

"I'm not freaking!"

Julie came in the boys room while Gwen pulled their luggage out on the walkway in front of the boy's room. She saw how angry Kevin looked. "Whats going on?"

"There are no communications, we couldn't call for help if we wanted too – and I wanted to at least tell Max what happened!"

Gwen heard Kevin from out on the sidewalk. "Calm down Kev. We're getting out of here right now, anyway. We'll call from that gas station." Gwen looked in their room through the door Kevin left open. "Didn't you pack Ben's and your own stuff?"

Grumbling, Kevin quickly went around the room with a large garbage bag and threw all their stuff in it. Along with the towels, the tiny coffee pot and the remote for the TV. "There - we're packed." he announced in less than sixty seconds.

"Lets just get in the car and go. We'll get Ben to safety before Albedo catches up to us."

"Where would he be safe?"

"I don't know; at the hospital - or with Grandpa Max and the other plumbers I guess - are you scared Kevin?"

"Yeah Gwen, and I think you are too. With Ben injured, Albedo will have even more advantage. And you guys said that his new pet is blacker than pitch. There's no moon tonight. I don't like it. We won't even see him coming."

"Ship will stay with us this time. He can help if we need him."

"See Kev, we'll be fine. Ship is a handy little guy to have around."

There was silence while both girls stood and stared at Kevin. When he saw them just staring at him he impatiently grumbled, "What? Put your stuff in the car then."

"Car's locked - you dork. Give me the keys and help Ben get outside."

"He should have waited in the car like we told him. Bring the car over here closer so we don't have to carry our stuff, and so I don't have to carry him so far." Kevin tossed his keys to Gwen. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "You're letting me drive you're car?"

"Sure, I love ya, and besides its only fifty feet away. I think you can get it that far without running into anything."

Gwen frowned, "I'll get you for that."

Kevin picked Ben's shoes and socks up and put them in their trash bag suitcase. He didn't intend to let Ben walk anywhere for fear he would start bleeding again and not just because there would be more blood in his car. But just in case, he also took the bedspread off of the bed to put on the back seat for Ben to lie on. When he was sure he had everything Kevin sat his and Ben's stuff out with the girl's stuff on the covered sidewalk and went back in for Ben.

Gwen got chill-bumps for some reason as she walked to Kevin's car. It was still hot and humid out and very dark except for the dim light from a streetlight near the motel office.

It was warm in the room too, but Julie noticed that Ben had started shivering. Julie was helping him put his robe on over his bloody clothes when Kevin came in to get him.

Julie got out of the way while Kevin put Ben's arm over his shoulders and held him around his ribs to help him walk out to the sidewalk. I'll carry you to the car, Ben. Don't want you stepping on glass or something and getting more blood in my car.

"Thanks Kev, you're so kind."

When Gwen approached the car, two kids wearing their dull, dark school uniforms jumped out from behind the driver's side and ran away. Gwen let out an involuntary yelp.

Standing with Ben, Kevin called out, "What's going on Gwen – see a spider?"

"Not a spider." she answered loudly, but then quietly she added, " . . . couple of rats."

"Kev – I gotta sit down." Ben whined. Kevin helped him sit on the curb with Julie and then sat down next to him to wait with their suitcases and a large garbage bag. Right in the middle of a really good yawn that showed just how nervous Kevin really was, his car blew up!

"Shit! GWEN!" Kevin jumped up and ran, Ben knocked Julie down and laid on top of her to protect her from the shards of glass from the car's windows. Ben looked up right away after glass stopped hitting the walls and sidewalk around them. "Kevin - Do you have her?"

The inside and front of the car was burning intensely when Kevin got to it. As he ran around to the driver's side, he touched the back of the car and found it was hot, but still gritted his teeth and absorbed the hot, green metal up to his shoulders anyway. He yanked the driver's door off and reached through the flames to grab Gwen. He couldn't see her for the flames and smoke, but he couldn't feel her either. "GWEN!"

Ben heard Kevin yell and sat up to slap the Omnitrix, he cried, "Swampfire!"

Even after he changed, he found even as Swampfire, his plant-legs were severely damaged. If he had been injured as Swampfire he could have healed it with a thought, but this he couldn't even make stop hurting.

Ben-Swampfire found he couldn't walk, let alone run, so he sent vines out toward the car to try and help Kevin. Just then, Gwen, enclosed in a transparent pink field of mana, floated out the top of the car and through the roaring gasoline-fueled flames.

"Gwen?" The heat drove Kevin away from his car and as he staggered backwards staring up at Gwen. He fell over a curb and landed on his butt.

Relieved somewhat, Swampfire retracted his vines and deactivated the Omnitrix. Ben held onto a pole as he sat down by Julie again. Kevin jumped up, the metal he absorbed vanished from his arms as he ran to where Gwen was coming slowly to the ground.

"Gwen? . . . Gwen!" he cried.

The mana around Gwen vanished, but her feet still weren't on the ground. She dropped the last few inches and went to her knees. Her hair fell forward over her face. Kevin got there in time to catch her and lift her up across his arms. He ran back to the walkway and put her down by Ben. "Gwen, can you hear me?" He cried as he pushed her hair back so he could see her.

After only a moment that seemed like an eternity, Gwen answered, "My ears are still ringing, but I can hear you." Kevin scooped her up in his arms and put her on the first bed in the boy's room. He still hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe, so she held her breath and let him hang on as tightly as he wanted. She was feeling very lucky to be able to have him squishing her.

"Gwen! I though you . . . Oh man." Kevin frantically kissed her cheek and her hair and then her hand as he looked into her eyes trying to tell if she was really okay.

"I'm fine."

"How did you manage to use your powers in time?"

"I'm not sure, its like instinct took over. I heard an unusual click when I turned the key in the ignition and next thing I knew, I was floating over your burning car."

"Oh yeah! My CAR! - NO not again – WHY is it ALWAYS my car?"

"It wasn't just you're car, look Kev, my hair got singed on the ends."

"I'm not surprised Gwen, but your hair will grow back – MY CAR!"

Gwen smiled and hugged him again. She was pretty sure he was just teasing her now, trying to help her calm down.

"I'm just ride-less – again. We all are now!" Kevin got up and headed back out to his burning car. The pavement made good enough armor to protect his arm while he opened the trunk. The super - powered XLZ 1000 fire extinguisher he found undamaged inside, put the fire out in only a few moments. Then he carried all their stuff from the sidewalk back in the motel rooms.

Ben lie back down on his bed. Kevin sat on the other bed with Gwen and Julie took a chair. She tried to think of something positive to say. "At least we still have our stuff and a place to stay."

"Yeah, and think about it . . . if you owned a motel, and a customer's car blew up in your parking lot right outside your office, wouldn't you come out to see what happened at least?"

"Yeah, and there have to be other people around. Its not late, but not one person came to see what was going on. Apparently no one even called the police or fire department."

"Come on, you think the whole town is involved?"

"I saw two kids in school uniforms running away from the car when I approached."

"Kids? Kid bomb experts in this town? No way, why would kids want to kill us anyway?"

"Maybe Albedo and his new friend are controlling them somehow? Several people reported premonitions, dreams about the monster – including you Ben. Perhaps he has the ability to get inside someone's mind and control them."

"Albedo wouldn't want to chance destroying the Omnitrix and besides, he wants Kevin alive."

"The Omnitrix wouldn't burn." Gwen argued. "But an explosion could damage it irreparably. So you're probably right. Albedo wouldn't have done this."

Kevin realized what Ben said, "Wait a minute – you just said Albedo wants me alive? Why me?"

"He met Volcanus in prison and learned what he did to you. Albedo promised his new demon-looking alien friend that capturing you would make him rich if he helped him get the Omnitrix."

Kevin didn't catch on right away. "What? Does he think I will get them some Alien tech or something?"

"No Kevin. Remember what Volcanus did to you? Albedo told me that when they capture you he's going to make you absorb a small bag of diamonds that he stole. He expects to harvest diamonds the size of you're body, multiple times for as long as you live at least, Kev."

"Over my dead body!"

"I told him you wouldn't help. He said you won't have a choice; he said that Volcanus told him how to make you cooperate."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Gwen made a decision suddenly. "Kevin, help Ben get cleaned up. I'll go to the drug store and get bandage materials and supplies. You can help me fix him up."

"I don't want to touch his leg or any other part of him."

"Yeah . . . well - get over it macho man. Its your turn to care for someone else."

"What? I totally care, but you said he needed a doctor . . . there has to be one here somewhere."

"If there is a doctor in this town, I wouldn't trust him. He might still think whiskey and leaches cure everything."

"How about if Ben goes alien? Those cuts wouldn't be more than bug bites on Humongousaur."

Julie interrupted. "He just tried to go Swampfire, but Swampfire was just injured too. If he went Humongousaur, we would have a huge dinosaur, that couldn't walk."

Ben moaned into the pillow. "I'm sure I'll feel better after a little rest."

Gwen left to go get supplies, Julie went to take a shower and clean up her arm and Kevin reluctantly helped Ben get undressed and into the shower in their room. Staring at the ceiling he whined, "Oh man, why me? Gwen could have helped you."

"No way - she's a girl if you forgot. I don't want her to see me."

"But Gwen is your cousin so being a girl doesn't count. I don't want to see you."

"I don't want you to see me either, but were' stuck with it. I don't think I could do this alone . . . hold this - there are no shelves or hooks in here." from inside the shower stall, Ben handed Kevin the soap and washcloth.

"Okay, but I'm not washing you're back."

While the hot water washed the blood off his leg, Ben rubbed gently around the cuts just using his fingers. It took a longer time than he thought it would and hurt too.

Watching the red water run down the drain, Ben got very dizzy and when he tried to stand up straight, he fell against the wall. Kevin heard the thump and reached in to catch him before he fell all the way down. "Ben?"

Kevin found he was holding Ben's full weight up with only one arm and had to step into the shower with him to keep from dropping him. He turned off the water with one hand and then used both hands to hold Ben up by his arms from behind.

"Oh crap. This is disgusting. Ben – stand up." Kevin shook him gently, but still tried to look at anything except Ben. Staring at the ceiling while he dragged him out. He wrapped a towel around him and picked him up. It was useless to talk to him. Ben had fainted.

"You pansy, what would you do if you didn't have us to take care of you?" Kevin's thoughts went to his and Gwen's discussion from just that morning and he wondered what really would happen to Ben if they quit.

Kevin took Ben back out to the bed. Julie was already waiting in their room and ran over to help. "What happened?"

"He fainted in the shower, probably didn't like the sight of his own blood."

"He lost a lot of it." Julie grabbed another towel and spread it out on the bed before Kevin put him down. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I think so. I know I wouldn't be this helpless with only such small wounds." Kevin rubbed Ben's hair with the towel and dried his face and arms.

"Kevin! Don't be mean. If it were you, you'd be sitting in the corner crying."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah . . . here - dry his feet." Kevin tossed Julie the towel and she very gently and thoroughly dried Ben's feet; even between each toe. Seeing the gashes in his legs made her a little nauseous, but to help take care of him, she would have endured any discomfort.

"I know you're worried about him Julie. I am too."

Julie didn't answer because she was all choked up. She quickly smiled at Kevin with tears in her eyes and dried Ben's already dry feet, again.

By the time Gwen got back, Ben was awake. Embarrassed and dizzy, but awake. She and Kevin both worked on bandaging his legs while Julie sat in a chair and stared at the ceiling. Gwen got something called butterflies that were like band aides that were supposed to hold the edges of a small wound together. Ben's wounds were not small and she had trouble getting them to stick right. Ben gritted his teeth a lot, but only groaned once. That was when her hand slipped and her finger went right into the wound.

"Gross Gwen." Even Kevin winced. When Gwen held tape out for him to cut, Kevin remembered they seemed to be missing someone. "Hey Julie, where's Ship? Didn't he get in the car with us at the barn?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since we got back, but he was in the car with us. Oh no! I hope he wasn't still in the car!"

They heard a beeping sound and Ship came out from under the bed. He rubbed his head on Julie's leg. "Hi Ship, how did you sneak in?" Ship beeped again sounding very happy and turned into a laptop. Gwen smiled. "See, I thought I had already brought my laptop in, I guess I did bring in two of them. Nice to know I'm not really that forgetful."

"Gwen, how do Ben's legs look?"

"I don't know; I'm no doctor, but I think he'll be okay. At least he didn't start bleeding again when the hot water in the shower washed over the wounds. I don't think you're supposed to put someone with wounds like this in the shower, or bathtub."

Kevin sounded really annoyed. "Sorry, you told me to get him cleaned up – you didn't tell me how."

Ready to try to band-aide together the biggest wound, Gwen put her hands on either side and pressed the edges together. Ben gritted his teeth and put his head back, wadding up the edges of the towel he was lying on in his fists. "Easy Ben -sorry- I know it hurts." Ben tried not to make a sound, but he nearly screamed through his teeth.

Suddenly Julie got up. "Ben are you hungry?"

"Always, but it'll have to wait 'til Gwen's done torturing me."

"Okay, by the time I get back, she will probably be done." Julie shot out the door like her skirt was on fire.

"Julie wait! You shouldn't go out alone! . . . She seemed really upset."

"I think she just doesn't like to see you in pain."

"I don't like to feel me in pain. How is she?"

"She hasn't said anything. I guess she's okay. When she gets back I'll talk to her and bandage her arm too."

"She banged her head too, there was blood running from her hairline."

"Okay, we'll find a way out of here as soon as we can. Okay Ben. You're done – for now."

"Thanks Gwen."

"Anytime Ben, but hopefully not again anytime soon." Gwen gathered up the tape and other supplies she had used and put them in a bag for when it was time to do a bandage change. She put the lids on the antibiotic salve and antiseptic wash and then looked at the ceiling with her back turned while Kevin reluctantly helped Ben get his boxers on. Kevin tried to look at the ceiling or at anything else while he helped him, but wound up putting both of of Ben's legs in the same leg hole. Ben sighed. "Never-mind Kevin. I think I can do it."

Kevin quickly gathered the towels and took them back to the bathroom. By the time he came back out, Ben had his shorts on right, but got out of breath from just that simple task.

Once her cousin was all covered up again with all the pillows in the room behind his head and back, Gwen turned on the TV for him. "Thanks Gwen. You'd make a good nurse too. That's what Julie wants to do. She wants a job with the Plumbers in the medical department if there is one. I didn't get a chance to ask Grandpa Max if they have such a thing."

"I think they do. We know Plumber Officer's get hurt sometimes. Suspects probably do too. She will have to learn about taking care of all kinds of alien species. Are you warm enough Ben?"

"Yes, finally I am – thanks." Ben was flipping channels looking for the cartoons, but every channel was religion or world news about religion – and it all sounded like the same religion- even though, as he flipped stations he didn't stop to listen.

A few minutes later, Julie returned with a smile on her face. "Here you go Ben, I got the soda fountain to blend up a smoothie for you with ingredients from the restaurant next door."

"What's in it?"

"Spinach and liver, mostly."

"Ew - well okay . . . I'll try it. But why such strange ingredients?"

"I didn't think any ingredient in a smoothie would be strange to you Tennyson."

"Ignore him. Both are rich in iron, should help if you are anemic from the blood loss . . . if you can choke it down."

Ben tasted. "Hey this isn't bad!"

Gwen interrupted them, "One of us should stay awake tonight - on watch. I'll take first shift. We should also all stay in the same room."

Julie and I will take that bed, and Kevin can share with Ben when its my turn to sleep." Kevin hopped on the bed with Ben right away. "Hi Big Boy." he said seductively; his hand rubbing Ben's shoulder lightly. Ben leaned away, "Ew Kevin, I thought you didn't want to touch me?"

"You told me to get over it - I'm over it. Now that I've seen you naked, I think you might be even cuter than your cousin!" Kevin grinned mischievously and fluttered his eyelashes at Ben. Ben shuddered and pulled the covers up under his chin.

"HaHa Kevin, Get serious." Gwen was suddenly angry. "This is serious!"

"Well Gwen, if I saw you naked, then I could make up my mind which of you is cuter."

"Kevin! You jerk – if you think he's so cute – maybe to make sure he's safe you should sleep on the floor." Gwen's hands and eyes glowed with the mana she fantasized about pummeling Kevin with.

"Okay-Okay Gwen. I'm sure you're way more gorgeous!" Kevin got off Ben's bed and bravely hugged Gwen until her mana stopped showing.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The night was quiet, very quiet and when it was Kevin's turn to keep watch, he fell asleep in the chair by the window. When the housekeeper came by in the morning and knocked, he startled awake and scared everyone. Julie ran for the bathroom. Gwen put on her rob and went next door to the girls room to get her clothes.

Kevin jumped up and called the housekeeper inside to ask for more sheets, a bed spread and towels. The housekeeper saw the bloody sheets and screamed "Murder!" while running for the door.

Kevin blocked her way so she couldn't run out. That scared her even more. "Wait! Our friend just got bit by a dog. He's right there - not murdered."

Embarrassed again, Ben waved and uncovered a leg to show her the bandage. His hair stuck straight up on one side from bed-head. A silver dollar sized spot of blood showed where it soaked through.

Seeing the pathetic sight, the housekeeper calmed down a little, "Must have been a huge damn dog." She changed the sheets quickly and tossed a stack of clean towels back through the door for Kevin to catch. "Wow Kevin, I don't think she trusted you."

"No, the 'Levin Charm' didn't work on her at all."

The next time the housekeeper went by their room she peeked in the window where the curtain wasn't closed all the way and saw Gwen sitting by Ben with her hand on his bandage. There was a pink glow surrounding her hand and the top of his leg. The housekeeper covered her mouth to keep from screaming in horror and hurried away.

Ben closed his eyes. "Thanks Gwen, that feels nice. Its warm."

"I'm glad I can help a little. I wish I could heal you."

"Ask the next time you see Grandma Verdona. Maybe Anodites can learn to heal injuries."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

More rumors spread through town quickly about the four strange teens who had still not left their town. Fueled by the housekeeper from the motel talking, whispers about witches began.

Even before breakfast, the housekeeper and several church members, with Father Macurdy met in a small building on the church grounds. This room was set up more like a courtroom, and less like a church for services. Father Macurdy paced in front of the podium while a dozen of his followers sat in the first few benches.

Included in the secret, emergency meeting were children. David was there with his father and there were three girls all there with different parents but sitting together right in front. Two of the little girls were only a year or two older than David. The third was younger, about eight-years-old.

The same elder man that they met in the diner called the meeting to order. "We are here to plan what to do with the latest evil threat to our town. Louise works at the motel. She said she has some more information for us."

The housekeeper was speaking softly, almost whispering like she was afraid the devil himself would here her. "I saw her doing magic on the boy that got injured. . . and there's a lot of strange gadgets, magic talismans in their room. I saw things when I went in to clean while they were gone. There was blood all over the sheets, like they had performed some sort of sacrifice right there in the room!"

"What were they talking about Louise?"

"One of them's been attacked by something. They said it was a dog, I think it was a demon . . .And you should see what the dark-haired girl ordered from the soda fountain for that boy – liver and spinach smoothy! She said it would help him heal. Who would drink that? Must be for a witch's brew!"

"I'm telling you - that red-haired girl is a witch and her friends probably are too. When their car blew up, she was inside it . . . and yet she lives!"

The three little girls screamed, just for accentuation.

"Girls - hush now!" One of the mother's scolded.

"The evil being in our town by makes my stomach hurt! The witch hurts me!" the oldest girl yelled and screamed some more.

"Mine too!

"And mine!" The little one had trouble with the urge to laugh while she screamed, but the adults didn't seem to notice.

All three girls screamed and cried big crocodile tears until their mothers separated them. The youngest girl's mother proclaimed, "See Father! These visitors are evil. We have to get rid of them before they do whatever they're here to do."

"I agree."

Wearing a black wig, Albedo stood up from one of the benches in the back. "I have been hunting these witches for over a year now. They are dangerous."

"Wait a minute stranger, but you look just like one of them witches. How do we know you aren't with them?"

"This is a blood feud that has been going on for generations in my family. My family of witch hunters against those demons and witches. They put a curse on me, turned my hair white . . . Albedo pulled off his wig dramatically, ". . . and that one boy took my face to hid his true gruesome appearance. He is a monster, a demon that can shape shift using a spell. The talisman he wears on his wrist makes him even more powerful. You won't even see him coming when he is ready to attack."

Albedo smirked at his own cleverness. "This is why you must leave him to me. He is called Ben. In fact, both of the males, Ben and the other one, Kevin you must leave to me because they're very powerful. I'm sure you can handle the girls, the witch and her apprentice, if I tell you their weaknesses – I know the secrets to defeating them!"

Father Macurdy raised an eyebrow, not believing the stranger was on their side. "If you know their secrets, why have you not captured them before now?"

"I've never had help before. One person cannot possibly take down all four, really five at once. They have a small black pet too. It's like a serpent and can also shape-shift. It assists Julie, the witch's apprentice and makes her stronger. It will try to protect all of them. I look forward to finally getting what I need from them, with you're town's help, Father."

"I am concerned that you think you need something from a bunch of witches, my son."

"I only need them to die! To put an end to all this witch-hunting for my family so I can live in peace, find a mate and have offspring who will all serve God." Albedo smiled, thinking his cover for his misspoken words was perfect.

"Oh I see, then welcome to our town, may God bless you."

Albedo had studied enough about witchcraft in 1600's Salem to know what to say to convince these folks that they had a witch in their town. He said all the right things to make them trust him and take away any doubts anyone may have had about Gwen being a witch.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5 Going To Church

I Dream of a Witch with Long Red Hair

Chapter 5 – Going to Church

By Crystalquirt

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Father Macurdy and another man named Ed, who seemed to be the father's best friend, or lead henchman at least, lingered in the room after the other members of the congregation left the meeting. They intended to talk to Albedo some more to find out what he knew about how to beat the witches. 

Father Macurdy grew to trust Albedo in a short time, without even asking his name. He listened with wide-eyes and big ears to every word Albedo said during their meeting about how to get control of Ben, Gwen and Kevin. There wasn't a place in town that was void of living things, plants, people, livestock so she would have plenty of power. He told them they had to control her psychologically. He also told them that Julie wasn't a threat at all on her own and not to worry about her unless her 'Demon shape-shifting pet' was around.

When Father Macurdy finally asked Albedo what his name was, he told him it was 'Jane,' just the first earth name that popped into his head. Father Macurdy and Ed chuckled. "You're mother was really mean to you, wanted a girl huh?"

"What? Um, a last name – name is Gary Jane." Albedo actually seemed a little flustered for the first time. The rest of the meeting went perfectly with Father Macurdy completely trusting Albedo's knowledge about the witches. When they were finished talking, Father Macurdy and Ed left in a hurry. They had preparations to make for several witch burnings along with their regular business.

Albedo got up and walked out, deep in thought. He went across the courtyard and gardens to the back gates and found himself on a residential street. The alien, Ben look-alike had business too, but he kept walking and thinking and talking to himself.

"Damn those crazy humans. If Ben Tennyson, or Kevin had been killed in that car when it exploded, my plans would have been ruined. The explosion might have damaged the Omnitrix and then I'd be no better off than I am with this inferior one." Albedo kicked a rock, keeping it ahead of him as he walked. "Still, I think these human creatures can help me bring a fitting end to Ben Tennyson's life and his friends if I just keep tighter control of their actions from here on."

Albedo walked to a sort of rural alley, between two farms. Lined on both sides by water ditches and shaded by trees. "The Omnitrix cannot be destroyed by a slow, painful burning at the stake. Azmuth made the Omnitrix fire proof. The mechanism is somewhat shock proof too, just not guaranteed to survive an explosion. I am sure I would find Ben's burning to be especially satisfying and after it's over, I won't have to worry about how to get it off of his wrist. All I will have to do is pick the Omnitrix out of his ashes when it's over. I may even scoop up his ashes to keep in a jar as memorial of my victory!"

Albedo actually did a little happy dance sideways and then stopped. "Hmmmm, of course Kevin E. Levin will have to be spared from the burnings so Demonix can get what he wants. After we don't need him anymore to control Gwen, I will tell them that he is an innocent, under the witches power against his will, or something. Demonix can take Kevin E. Levin to the shuttle down in the tunnels and put him in the restraints we specially designed for long term control over him." Suddenly aware that he was speaking out loud, he said more softly. "Demonix – are you here?"

"Of course." Albedo was glad he hadn't said anything bad about his new partner.

"Demonix, its almost the human's mid-day meal time. The offspring will walk back downtown to consume nourishment. Other local humans will come out on the streets too. Go to the park in the center of town and create havoc. Make Ben Tennyson and his friends fight you so they can show off their 'magical' skills in front of the other humans. When you have a good large crowd watching, surrender to them, bow before them and swear your allegiance to them so anyone present can hear you. Pretend Gwen is your 'Dark Mistress' and you serve only her."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I will be overseeing the party preparations for this evening." Albedo slapped his Omnitrix and turned into EchoEcho. Speaking in his new alien voice, EchoEcho stated, "I have several objects to gather that will be suitable for use, to control Kevin E. Levin while he is still in the presence of the other humans . . . However, I will be in the park in a few minutes to watch the show you put on."

If anyone who knew Ben was around, they would have found the formal way Albedo spoke very strange coming from EchoEcho. The small, white silicone alien split into five and each ran in a different direction. Demonix went invisible and headed for the park.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

That morning, while Albedo and Father Macurdy were planing their demise, Julie and Gwen were on their way to get something to eat for breakfast and bring it back, so they could all eat in the room with Ben. Kevin was working on 'how' and 'from where' he could find suitable transportation. He was so involved in looking at cars that Gwen had to take the 'Car Swapper' magazine away from him.

"Gwen!" he whined, "Oh well, there aren't any ads for any car for sale in this town anyway. There's a sweet ride for sale, about a hundred miles from here. It's a cherry red Chevy Camaro that already has custom paint and new turbo cam shafts."

Kevin got a little drool in the corner of his mouth just talking about it. Gwen took a napkin and wiped his mouth for him like his mom might. He smiled at her, still thinking about that car.

"You would want a Red Tomato of a car?" Ben asked.

"I said 'cherry-red CAMERO,' Ben, does this mean you're feeling well enough to annoy me again?"

"I'll always feel good enough to annoy you, Kevin. I never even hav'ta try very hard." if Kevin could have reached him, he would have bopped him.

They ate and made small talk like any group of teens on holiday. Julie giggled softly a lot and tried to make sure Ben was as comfortable as possible. She even cut up his sausage for him.

They finished eating and picked up the room a little, since they were sure housekeeping wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Julie and Gwen went to their room to shower and get cleaned up. The town's children would be walking to school, or church soon, for morning classes in religion and when the town started waking up, Gwen wanted to be out on the streets.

Gwen and Ben, even with his injuries were still very determined to find out what was going on and what Albedo was doing there. Kevin, not so much. He only wanted to fight the aliens and leave. Julie was good with whatever they decided. Her arm was very sore, but feeling alright. Gwen said the wounds looked clean. Julie was careful to keep the cuts clean and covered with bandage. She wore a light, long-sleeved shirt even though it was very warm, day and night.

Ben was still exhausted and really sore all over. He really wanted to try to go back to sleep, but couldn't. His legs hurt and he couldn't get comfortable lying down or sitting up on the lumpy, old motel mattress.

On his mission to solve their transportation problems, Kevin left the room for the second time just since they finished breakfast and Ben was alone. He had to use his hands to get his sore legs off the bed and turn sideways so he could touch the floor. His left leg hurt even more than the right and was so stiff he could hardly move it at all. After he got turned around with his legs over the edge of the mattress, the wounds on the backs of his legs really hurt under pressure. Ben groaned and the pain brought tears to his eyes.

Determined to stretch his muscles out enough to walk around, he didn't give up. He didn't want to be stuck in the motel room all day while the others investigated and took risks with Albedo around. Also, he wanted to see if he could walk before Kevin got back so he could groan and whine about the pain all he wanted without Kevin hearing and calling him a wimp, or worse.

Gritting his teeth because he knew it was really going to hurt, he leaned forward and pushed himself up on the nightstand, the pain intensified and started to make him feel nauseous, but he persisted. He tried to take a step, but his muscles failed him, a popping sound behind his knee gave him a clue that this would end badly. An instant later, he fell.

He cried out softly, but didn't yell for help. Julie or Gwen probably would have heard him through the thin motel walls if he had yelled, but he still intended to get this done without anyone seeing him. He took a deep breath and started over, only now it would be even harder since he was starting on the floor. Grabbing the edge of the mattress again to pull himself up, he strained to make his legs work. Half-way up, pains from both legs shot all the way up his spine and he fell back down on his side, "Dammit! I can't be hurt this badly – I can't!"

Lying on his side, he pulled his knees up a little and pressed on the bandages on the back of his leg where the worst wounds were throbbing. "Oh crap." he muttered out loud when he felt warm, fresh blood had soaked the gauze already.

"Not again. Gwen's gonna kill me . . . if I don't just lay here alone and die first." Ben stayed still to rest a minute and keep pressure on the seeping wounds before he tried to get up again.

Kevin had only gone as far as his burned out car. He stood and stared at it for a while and then lifted the hood. "Toast, everything – is - toast." he mumbled and angrily kicked the bumper. Then he innocently looked around for any other car that might get them as far as the next large town, but really, nothing nearby looked like it would even make it down the block, let alone out of town. Then Kevin had a thought he just had to say out loud, "I bet Father 'What's his name' has a nice car. I'll look into it while we're out today. The Father wants us to leave . . . I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we borrowed his car to get the hell out of here."

Thinking he had their transportation problems solved, Kevin walked back to the room. He opened the door quietly just in case Ben had gone back to sleep.

Still on the floor, Ben didn't hear him come in. Kevin saw that Ben wasn't in his bed, so he thought, 'good he's feeling better'. After coming into the room a few more feet, he saw Ben lying on the floor. Kevin sounded more annoyed than worried. "Oh – not good – Ben what happened?"

"Nothing, 'cept I tried to get up to pee. I still have ta - ya know?"

"Awe Ben. You're just gonna make this as uncomfortable for me as possible aren't you?"

"Yeah Kevin, I only have to pee so I can make you uncomfortable."

"Alright, knock it off. Why don't you just pee right there? Its a motel man. I'm sure you wouldn't be the first one to pee on this floor."

"Ewe! Kevin – fine – tell me that . . . while I'm stuck on the floor . . . help me up!" Ben tried really hard to get up out of the pee that Kevin made him imagine was already on the floor. Trying so hard to move and move quickly really hurt and made him get out of breath quickly.

Julie and Gwen came in quietly since Kevin left the door open and Kevin didn't see them. Julie hurried over to Ben. "Did you fall out of bed? Did you hurt yourself more?"

"I don't know, something behind my knee popped and now it hurts even more."

Gwen frowned, ". . . and Kevin, why are you just standing there looking at him?"

"What Gwen? Was there something else you wanted me to do? I forget."

"Help Ben get up!" Gwen said impatiently and put her laptop on the dresser. Ben tattled, "Kevin wants me to pee on the floor - he said other people have already peed where I'm laying and he won't help me get out of it!"

"Kevin! Why do you insist on torturing Ben?"

"He annoys me - I torture him. A fair exchange I think." Kevin grinned mischievously. Gwen and Julie rather clumsily helped Ben up. He landed back on the edge of the mattress, but it really hurt to sit up like that, so he lie back across the bed with his feet still on the floor in a most undignified way. "Well - this is better, sorta, but I still have to PEE!"

Kevin quickly went to the door, "You two handle 'it'. I'm going for a newspaper to find us a car that's drivable." Kevin was up and gone before anyone could stop him. Ben blushed, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go!"

Gwen thought briefly about how she would make Kevin pay for this and then answered him, "No problem Ben. We can help you, right Julie?"

"Right."

"We're a little more mature than Kevin is."

"I don't know what you see in him, Gwen."

"I know, sometimes I wonder too."

Gwen and Julie each took one of Ben's arms and helped him to the bathroom. Julie left once they had him in there, but Gwen stayed close in case Ben started to fall. She stared at the ceiling while he undid his pants. Once he was sitting and safe, she left the room and closed the door. She and Julie both stayed close in case he needed help.

Kevin came back with a newspaper, already open and scanning the end of an article that started on the front page. When he was sure Ben was already in the bathroom, he looked up from the paper. Julie and Gwen were both standing by the bathroom door glaring at him.

Kevin totally ignored the attitude they were giving him and changed the subject. "The people in this town are nuts. Next, I expect to see mobs of them carrying torches in the streets looking for us. There's an article on the front page telling about the car that blew up and how a witch survived! . . . Listen to this - 'In an interview from early this morning, Father Macurdy assures everyone that he will take care of the witches and keep this town free of evil even if he loses his life to do it.'"

Gwen frowned, "Wow, what a drama queen. How would he lose his life chasing after things that don't exist?"

"Well witches, or wiccans do exist." Julie corrected her.

"But not like the townspeople here think. The don't bring evil to town or hurt anyone."

Kevin rolled up the paper and kicked it under the bed out of sight. "I say let Albedo have these people. It won't hurt the planet any to have some more of this kind of ignorance wiped out."

"Kevin, be nice."

Kevin slapped the back of his own hand and squealed, "Kevin – be - nice! . . . Come on Gwen, are you gonna tell me you don't think they're a bunch of ignorant idiots?"

"Yes, but they are ignorant idiots who deserve our understanding and protection. There's always a chance, they will change and grow – catch up with the times, even a little. We're all a little ignorant and idiotic about something." Gwen glared at Kevin.

Ben chose that moment to call for help to come out of the bathroom. Kevin sat on the bed pretending to be totally enthralled in the article. Julie and Gwen went back to help Ben. Before Gwen opened the door she called, "Can Julie come in too? Are you decent?"

"Yeah I got my shorts up by myself." Very uncomfortable and anxious to get up, he held his hands up to them as they entered. "My legs not only hurt, but now there numb from the knees down. This really sucks."

"I know Ben. We're trying to find a way out of here so you can get medical help. Kevin said by this evening he will have us a ride. We can always come back here after you're feeling better."

Kevin watched the girls walk Ben back to his bed. "Gesh Tennyson, you're like a little old man with two pretty nurses to care for you."

"Jealous Kev?"

"Yeah . . . right." Kevin retrieved the auto section from the wadded up mess under the bed, looking for a ride that would get them out of town. "There are no local ads for cars for sale, even in the local paper. Guess the Father will still have to let us borrow his."

"Kevin, no . . . you can't steal a car!"

"I won't get caught, and we will give it back someday. To save Ben's life I'm willing to risk it."

"Don't use me for an excuse, you're always willing to risk it – and I'm fine anyway."

Gwen "Pfffphed" what Ben said about being fine. "If you're fine how come Julie and me are helping you to pee." While helping Ben roll into bed, Gwen saw his bandages under his shorts' leg. "Ben! Blood's soaked through you're bandages again already. What did you do, run around the block?"

"No, I just fell - when KEVIN wouldn't help me."

"That is so not true. He was already on the floor when I came back in from outside."

"If you had been here to help, I wouldn't have been on the floor!"

"Wimp."

"Selfish."

"Pussy."

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Gwen yelled. "Ben, how are you feeling, really?"

"I don't know. My legs still hurt, even in places that I wasn't mauled. Something popped behind my knee and now it hurts even more and I can't tighten the muscles to lift it at all. Is it even possible for my legs to feel numb and pain all at the same time? Well anyway, I couldn't sleep much and if anything else is different, my hips and knees are stiffer."

"Wow Ben, was that rehearsed?"

"What Gwen? Now you think I'm faking?"

"Not faking, obviously – but whiny, yes."

Julie sat on the edge of Ben's bed, "I'm sorry Ben. The stress is just getting to all of us I think. I wish there was something I could do – or something I could have done."

"I should have saved you, Julie. Now I can't even pee by myself. This is the worst mission ever."

Tired of listening to the bickering and Ben's obsession with his bodily functions, Gwen went back to the girl's room and got her computer. She turned it on while walking back, so it was already on when she sat cross-legged with Kevin, on the bed he had slept in. Kevin laid back and closed his eyes, not interested in watching what she was doing. Gwen rapidly tapped on her keys and in just minutes exclaimed "I got him!"

"Who?" Kevin rolled over to see the screen.

"There's an Omnitrix signal that's obviously not Ben's. I found it using my laptop and plumber's badge . . . and a little of my own earth powers."

"Earth powers?"

"Anodite powers, - mana energy from living things on earth - whatever Kevin."

"The signal is weak and different from Ben's. I never would've found it if this Omnitrix hadn't just been activated."

"Activated? Oh no." Ben threw the covers off to try and get out of bed. "Where?"

Julie blocked him from even trying to get up. "Ben wait - what are you going to do in your boxers and unable to walk?"

"When I go Humongousaur - he won't be in his pajamas."

Gwen scolded him, "Then we'll have a naked dinosaur who can't walk to take care of. Use your head."

Julie tried to come up with a solution, "No Ben, let us investigate at least. He may not even be up to anything terrible."

"When is Albedo not up to anything terrible?"

"Right, but let me and Kevin handle it, Julie? Are you and Ship available?"

"Wanna go boy?" Julie spoke to him like a puppy wanting to go outside to pee. Ship beeped and jumped up and down. "Ship-Ship-Ship" he chanted in his mechanical voice. Julie patted him, "Good Boy."

"Grrrr!" Ben growled with frustration. "I don't believe this is happening!"

"Ben, stay here and take care of yourself – rest. Move if you have to, but don't strain yourself and don't move so much that you make the bleeding start again." Gwen scolded.

"I don't want you guys to go alone. Albedo is here for me! I couldn't stand it if any of you got hurt again." Ben was thinking about Julie already being hurt.

"We'll call, and we won't be gone long, Ben." Julie leaned down and gave Ben a quick peck on the forehead. "Whatever happens, they probably won't need me anyway – I'll come back to check on you." He stared at Julie until she and Ship went out the door. He heard the door being locked with the key from outside. The lock was double-sided. Even if you were inside, you still needed the key to unlock it.

Once outside, Kevin asked, "So Gwen, where're we goin'?"

"Albedo's near the church."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ben turned on the TV, trying really hard to rest and do what Gwen told him. Unfortunately he couldn't keep his mind off of what might be happening long enough to enjoy the daytime TV shows. During a re-re-re-re-re-run of 'Little House on the Prairie', Ben gritted his teeth and tried to stretch a little to get his leg muscles warmed up even a little.

Any movement at all really hurt, and repetitive movements as simple as bending his knees and lifting his legs, hurt so badly he started to get nauseous again. Then he had an idea.

Still sitting on the bed, he slapped the Omnitrix. After an intense flash of light, green goo appeared all over the bed. The control metal gathered the goo into a blob of Goop and his head appeared at the top of the puddle. "Gooooop!" Ben-Goop squealed, "Take that Kevin! Now, I don't have any legs to worry about!"

Hmmm. Ben thought, I don't want to break down the door, so I just have to find a vent or something that the control metal can get through. I'll show Gwen, I can still help.

The control metal led Goop around the room and then into the bathroom, where he found the small window in the shower was open. He pushed out the screen and went out. Oozing through the window caused him some discomfort that he had never felt as Goop before. "Ow, why did that hurt? I don't have legs."

Goop slid down into a puddle on the ground under the window to think a minute. "Guess the part of Goop that's made up of what was my human legs, is still damaged. Like when I went Swampfire. Well, its still much less noticeable and won't slow me down in this form. I can at least make sure Julie, Gwen and Kevin are alright."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Gwen told Kevin to absorb something, "just in case". He absorbed the stone from the wall as they went through the back gates at the church. She powered up with glowing energy around her hands and Julie carried Ship.

On the church grounds, people stood in groups on the lawn, talking in low voices. Others walked between buildings and a few were even working. Two men were trimming hedges and one was walking behind an old-fashioned, mechanical lawn mower. The kind with no motor, on the huge lawn.

"What would Albedo be doing among humans? He thinks he's so superior to us anyway." Kevin grumbled.

"I don't know, but he would join them to get something he wanted if he thought they could make his mission easier. . . I don't see Father Macurdy anywhere."

"He would be indoors, not out here doing yardwork."

"Where was the signal Gwen?"

"The signal was definitely close by here, but it can't pinpoint it that close. Lets split up." When they separated, even Ship jumped down from Julie's arms and went his own way.

Ship slithered along the ground and turned into a small telescope on a tripod, at the edge of a hedge. The living telescope pointed his lens through the hedge and iron fence. On the other side was the alley, and standing less than twenty feet away, stood an unfamiliar, very menacing alien talking to Echo Echo.

Ship popped back into his pet self and slithered back to Julie, beeping softly, but very excitedly.

Julie quickly followed him to the hedge. Ship turned into a hand-held spyglass and she used him to look through the hedge herself. She was just in time to catch a glimpse of Demonix before he vanished and Echo Echo as he split into five and left. She hurried back to Gwen and Kevin to tell them what she had just seen.

"Gwen, Kevin," she whispered, "I just saw the monster who attacked Ben and me in the tunnel, with five Echo Echos in that alley, but they're gone now."

"Oh no, he's up to something already. Kevin, we're gonna need a ride. They found a small parking lot next to the church. There were three old pick-up trucks and a hitching post in the shade, with a horse standing patiently, waiting for its rider.

"Well this won't do Gwen. Even if we take a truck, it'll be too recognizable. Its owner might even hear it start if he's one of the workers on the other side of that hedge."

"We better find them on foot then."

Ship started beeping. "What Ship?" Kevin sounded annoyed again. Julie was starting to understand the little alien. If not the words, at least his intention. "Can you help us get around Ship?" he bounced a short distance away and turned into a reverse-colored version of Kevin's old car! Black with green stripes and the engine was already running.

"Well now, this will do nicely." Kevin smiled mischievously. "Do I still get to drive - or does Ship?"

"I don't know if this is gonna work at all Kev. We'll stand out - big time. People will wonder where we got another car like this."

"Let 'em wonder. I'm not walking."

Gwen and Julie got in after Kevin jumped excitedly behind the steering wheel and Ship took them back toward the center of town, just in time to see the Dedicated Memorial Clock in the park blow up.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Demonix went to the park with the intention of stirring up as much trouble and causing as much destruction as he could. He started by ripping trees up by the roots. A young man and woman that had been making googly eyes at each other while sitting on a bench ran screaming in two different directions.

Their screaming attracted more attention. People came out of their shops and pointed at the monster. Women rounded up their small children and took them inside, locking doors. Only a couple of minutes after the fracas started, a 1960's model, Ford sheriff's car squealed to a stop by the curb in front of the park. The deputy only had to drive across the street from the Sheriff's office. He stood frozen with fear when he saw the monster.

The picnic tables under the trees had been full of children of all ages eating lunch, but now they were running in all directions too. Demonix growled loudly and threw a huge fireball at the Dedicated Memorial Clock. It blew up, it's chimes tinkling for the last time as the mechanism bounced across the street.

Coming only from as far away as the laundromat, David's father and mother got to the park right away looking for him. David shot from the bushes where he had been hiding and ran toward his mom. Demonix sprouted huge, black scaled wings from his back and with one flap, got across the park and intercepted David. He held the boy up in his clawed fingers like a fisherman showing off a catch.

David's mom screamed her son's name and fainted. His father ran behind a truck praying out loud for God to help his son.

Ship-car stopped by the curb across from where the police car had stopped. Goop joined them. "Ben – you're supposed to be resting!"

"Later Gwen, that's David – I have to save him." Goop squealed and flew at Demonix.

"Ben! No! . . ." Seeing it was no use, she said, "Kevin! Get ready!" Gwen fired up her mana energy and pink glowed around her hands.

Julie whispered to Ship, "Don't change out of this form in-front of anyone – okay Ship?" Ship beeped in agreement. Julie stayed near Ship-car watching Ben mostly. Kevin and Gwen ran into the small park following Ben-Goop to Demonix.

Goop covered Demonix' head, blocking the alien's vision. The green-goo alien tried to squeeze Demonix' head tight enough to make him release David. To his horror, the demon vanished and he was left in a puddle on the ground. Demonix reappeared right away, standing in Goop and still holding David. Everyone watching from their hiding places could see how powerful the 'Demon' was and how much danger the little boy was in.

Goop oozed out from between Demonix' toes, gathered himself up and flew at the alien again, but the control metal was knocked out of the air with a swipe of Demonix' wing.

The green-goop part of Goop followed the control metal through a bush. On the other side, the Omnitrix deactivated and Ben lie on his side rolled into a tight ball, groaning. "That really hurt." he slapped the Omnitrix, but nothing happened. The dial was dark. "Ow, come - on – I have to change back!"

Julie saw what happened to Ben and ran through the onlookers around the edge of the park to get to where Ben fell without getting in the way of the battle.

Gwen stood before the demon and demanded that he let David go. Kevin took position to the side of the demon-like creature, absorbed black iron from a lamp post and waited to see what would happen.

Demonix laughed evilly, pulled up a tree with one hand and threw it at the police car. When he picked up another and threw it into the crowd on the sidewalk, Gwen caught the tree in an energy lash and placed it safely to the side. Everyone gasped followed by whispers about witches. Many of the people she just saved, had now become more afraid of her than they were the demon monster.

No one had any idea what Demonix would do with the screaming child. Gwen remained ready for a fight, but didn't attack because of David. Everyone feared that the boy might be eaten suddenly. She stood still with her eyes and hands glowing, her hair whipping around her head like there was strong wind, when there wasn't any wind. The people watching didn't know who to be more afraid of, the demon or Gwen.

"You Monster! I said LET HIM GO!" Gwen yelled as loudly as she could and walked toward him.

Demonix repositioned David, now he held him around his chest with his arms pinned to his sides. He grabbed his legs held both legs together in his other hand, holding him up horizontally like he was getting ready to take a bite out of a sandwich. David fainted from fear. In this way, he held the little boy's limp body out toward Gwen. "I am here to serve you as requested."

Demonix dramatically placed David at Gwen's feet and spoke loudly, as though on stage. "My Dark Mistress - I offer you a sacrifice!" Then in a very dramatic exit, he lifted off the ground with a furious flapping of his wings and vanished.

Gwen was confused, but extremely concerned about David. She leaned down and picked him up, without thinking what it would look like to the onlookers.

Someone watching yelled. "No! The witch is gonna kill the boy! - Get her!" Someone else yelled, "Wait, if we attack, she'll kill the boy for sure." Yet another man jumped in front of the others and held his arms out to stop them from charging Gwen. "Wait, she could kill all of us."

Kevin ran to stand with Gwen, "I'm not going to kill him – or anyone!"

Kevin added, "Are you all nuts or just this ignorant?" Gwen glared at Kevin.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask them that since we got here, Gwen."

The man who came forward from the crowd, threatened. "Let him go or else – Witch! He will be no sacrifice for you!"

"I'm not a witch and I don't want a sacrifice, I was just trying to save him . . . I don't think he's badly hurt – One of you - come take him from me."

Not even aware that she was still glowing, the energy left Gwen's eyes and hands. She didn't want to go any closer to the whole mob and Kevin wasn't sure he wanted even one of them to come closer to her. He stood by her side, still wearing the black iron armor with his fists clenched.

David's father was still praying somewhere with his eyes shut and had no idea what was going on. His mother was still lying on the ground after fainting and no one had gone to even check on her. Father Macurdy was the one who bravely stepped forward from the rest of the cowards. Someone still yelled, "No father, its a trap, don't go near the witch - we can't lose you!"

"No, my friends, I will save the boy from the witch! He is one of ours and will be a sacrifice for no evil scheme!" Just as dramatic as Demonix' act had been, the good Father stepped forward and took David from Gwen. She said angrily, "I saved David – You're doin' nothing, but spreading rumors and feeding peoples fears, Father Macurdy."

Father Macurdy took David, "Shut up witch, you'll get your punishment straight from God!" He turned and walked back to the others with David across his arms. He stopped a short distance from the crowd to give a well-rehearsed speech. Holding David tightly to his chest, like he thought he really was as precious as he was and not merely a prop to use to demonstrate how dangerous the witch was. The Father did just what Gwen accused him of.

"The witch even knew our David by name. She knows us all by name for her spells to attack us, but see how she cowers before us when we stand together. We can defeat her - and her friends."

Someone yelled from the back of the crowd, "The Demon serves her! She must be responsible for bringing it here!"

"Did you all see, there were really two demons? They fought over our little David! The large black Demon beat the small green demon to offer the child to his Dark Mistress. She obviously has many demons working for her!"

An elderly woman, who cackled like a witch herself, yelled from the back of the crowd, "There is only one way to kill a witch! By fire!" Several people raised their fists and cheered angrily.

"Fire!"

"Burn them all!"

David's mother woke up from fainting and took David from Father Macurdy. She pointed out, "But we saw their car explode at the motel with the witch inside it! Yet she lives – what if burning doesn't kill her?"

"Burning a restrained witch will work every time and there are other ways to control a witch this powerful! Capture her and her friends!"

Gwen and Kevin ran for Ship, but were surprised they didn't find Julie or Ben waiting there. They hoped Julie took Ben back to the motel room. It was almost right across the street. As they jumped into Ship-car, Gwen said, "I can hold them off using my powers without hurting them, I think, if they try to stop us. Let's pick Ben and Julie up at the motel room and get out of here!"

"I told you we should have left soon after we got here, Gwen."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

After she saw Goop crash, Julie found Ben moaning in the bushes, almost unconscious. She whispered, "Ben, be quiet, we don't want them to hear us."

"Julie – the Omnitrix is jammed or something again - I can't change back into Goop."

"Well - I can't carry you out of here – they would see us anyway. Do you think you'd be able to walk with just me helping you?"

"No . . . Julie – you get out of here! Sneak away. You can tell Gwen where I am and come back for me later."

"Oh Ben - I hate to leave you."

"I would hate it more if they did something to you because they caught you with me."

"Alright Ben, if you're sure. Stay hidden, we'll be back for you as soon as we can!" Ben was hurting to badly to enjoy a real kiss goodbye, so Julie kissed his forehead hoping to comfort him a little. She couldn't help, but pause for a moment, looking into his eyes and hoping she would be able to see them again very soon. Ben closed his eyes, his lip quivering, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

Julie couldn't stand it, "I can't leave you!" She picked him up a little and held him close to her chest.

"You have to – You have to make sure Gwen finds me!" Ben knew Gwen could find him anyway using her powers, but hoped Julie wouldn't remember that so she would leave and be safer. It worked, wiping tears off of her cheeks, Julie walked as calmly as she could from the bushes through the park and across the street to the motel without anyone noticing her, while Father Macurdy was giving his speech about evil to the crowd.

Gwen and Kevin showed up at the motel with a roar of Ship's alien engines turned Camero. Julie was outside wringing her hands with worry. "Where's Ben?" Gwen asked before she even got out of the car.

"He's still in the park, the Omnitrix won't let him go Goop again and he can't walk."

"My idiot cousin! This is why he was supposed to stay here! - Kevin, why aren't those people following us? They have to know where we're staying."

"I don't know . . . Maybe they found something or someone else to occupy them."

"Oh no. Kevin! You and Julie load Ship with our stuff. Don't forget my laptop's power cord. I'll go back and look for Ben."

"Be careful." Kevin warned. Very worried about her, and Ben, Kevin knew she had to go. He knew he and Julie would be right behind her.

Gwen got back to the park in time to see two large men, whom she had seen at the church earlier, pulling Ben out of the bushes. Struggling weakly, he screamed when they tried to yank him to his feet and make him stand before Father Macurdy. The second time they let go of his arms, he fell to the ground at Father Macurdy's feet.

Ben rolled over on his back so he could hit the Omnitrix over and over, desperate to make it work and at that point, he wouldn't care who saw him. Unfortunately he was still wearing only his boxers and a tank top. He didn't think goop needed to be dressed before he left the room and he felt even more vulnerable.

"What do you want to do with him Father?"

"Burn him with the others. Who other than a witch would wear such immodest clothing in public, and what is that thing on his wrist that he keeps fiddling with?"

Someone grabbed Ben's arm and held it up for the Father to get a good look at. "Obviously, he wears a very powerful, magic talisman."

"Oh Ben, you're such a pain sometimes." Gwen walked boldly back into the park. As soon as she thought one of them saw her, she demanded, "Get away from him – can't you see he's already been hurt?"

Albedo, wearing his black wig again stepped out of the small crowd that had remained. "We have captured one of the witches in you're group girl. We won't be letting him go."

"Albedo!" Gwen fired a pink mana ball at Albedo's feet. "Look Father! She tries to protect her brother!"

"Oh no – the word, 'Albedo' must be a magical word used to create those balls of light!"

"Cousin actually – and that is Albedo – if you're looking for evil you don't have to look any farther than him." Gwen's eyes glowed as she walked toward them, thinking if anyone made another move toward Ben she would just put him under a protective shield.

Albedo screamed in mock terror and backed up. "No! She's going to summon another demon to help her!" he ran back through the crowd to stand behind them so they wouldn't see what he was about to do.

"I'm telling you for the last time, get away from my cousin!"

With a flash of green light, Humongousaur was standing behind the Father and his followers. They turned when the light flashed and shielded their eyes, once the light was gone, they saw the huge dinosaur-like alien standing practically over them. Screaming, everyone in the crowd scattered.

Ben had fainted by the time Gwen got to him. Albedo-Humongousaur snorted right in Father Macurdy's face before he ran away too. Kevin gunned Ship's engine as he drove right up into the park on the grass to stop close by. Armored with asphalt just in case Albedo-Humongousaur would attack them, Kevin jumped out, picked Ben up and put him in the back seat with Julie. Gwen yelled at Humongousaur before she got in Ship-car. "Albedo! Whatever you're up to this time – We'll stop you!"

Albedo-Humongousaur roared, leapt into the air and instantly turned into Big Chill. He went invisible and flew away. To anyone left watching it looked like the witches demon went back to wherever she summoned it from.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Albedo met up with Demonix behind the police station. "Well, that went pretty well. Ben Tennyson's performance wasn't up to his usual annoyance. I think it will do though. We have the whole town hunting them. Next we have to capture the one called Kevin and take him to the transport vehicle, hidden in the tunnels under the barn. We don't want Father Macurdy to get carried away and burn him at the stake too."

"How will you hold him? I understood from Volcanus that when he absorbs a strong material, he becomes stronger too. Twenty times that of a normal human."

"Don't fret Demonix. The chains, gloves and apparatus for you're prize are in the transport vehicle. All you have to do is make sure he can't touch anything made of a strong material, like wood, stone or metal."

"I want him secured and making me diamonds right away. I'd like to be able to make our first harvest before we even leave this planet; just in case he doesn't hold up well for the trip."

"I understand. But if we capture him and you take him to the transport shuttle alone. How will I know you will still be here when I am finished with the executions of Ben and his friends?"

"Don't worry Albedo. We're partners now. I will wait for you."

Demonix didn't sound as sincere as Albedo might have liked. No matter. Albedo had already cooked up a plan to keep Demonix around until he was ready to leave the planet too.

"Right now, we must stop them from leaving town. I don't know where they got another car like that, but we need to take it out."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kevin drove with Gwen leaning over the seat helping Julie get Ben strapped in. She let him lie with his head in her lap still, with the seat belt low around his hips. Gwen tightened the belt and felt for Ben's pulse. After only a moment she reported, "His pulse seems weak and fast to me. Julie, keep him as comfortable as you can." Gwen covered him with a coat. Julie pulled it up tight around his neck. Under the stress of the situation, Julie forgot to put her own seat belt on.

"What are you two doing with a coat? Its hot out." Kevin glanced in the rear view mirror, adjusted so he could see into the back seat. Gwen answered, "Ben's skin feels cold and clammy. I think he's in shock and he's lost more blood. Kevin, how far do you think it is to a hospital?"

"I'm not sure. We'll stop at that gas station and ask to be sure we're going the fastest way to the closest one. Albedo is bound to be after us."

"I know Kevin, but what else can we do?"

Julie answered, "Since we're no longer in town, maybe Ship can transform into a ship and fly us out of here?"

"Perfect Julie, the station is just ahead. We'll find out which direction to point Ship and Ben will have help in no time."

Ahead, down the dirt road and about where the gas station should be, there was a plume of smoke rising from the horizon. Kevin, Gwen and Julie held their breath as they approached. Their worse fears came true. The gas station was in flames. Burning gasoline, the fires at the pumps roared and the building nearby was also in flames. Standing proudly in the middle of it all, was Demonix. He saw them coming and spread his wings so they were sure to see him.

"Tell Ship to be a ship Julie! We have to fly – and fly faster than that thing can."

"Ship can't transform while were inside – we'd be crushed!"

Demonix flew at them, flapping his large black wings with purpose. "Well – no time to get out!" Kevin skidded Ship-car to a stop, put the gears in reverse and shot backwards. When he had enough speed going backwards, he turned the wheel, Ship beeped 'Wheeee!' having a great time as Kevin spun him around to go forward again without stopping.

Kevin stomped on the accelerator and Ship's engine roared, but it was too late. Demonix was flying over them. He grabbed the edges of Ship-car's roof in his claws, picked him up off the ground and with a twist, caused Ship-car to roll as he flung him off the road.

Invisible, Albedo-Big Chill hovered next to Demonix and watched the car roll. "A little over-done don't you think? What if Kevin is killed?" Still flapping to stay in the air, Demonix shrugged and smiled evilly.

"I'm surprised Ben didn't go alien yet to save them. Oh well, back to work – here they come." Albedo was speaking of the Father in his Cadillac and another police car; the towns only other one heading their way. They were followed by three pick-up trucks. One had an iron barred cage welded onto the bed of the truck.

Demonix vanished so the crash wouldn't be blamed on him and Albedo never was visible until he landed behind a bush and turned back into his human form. He would wait for his chance to blend in with the crowd, "I will make sure they follow my instructions to the letter, pertaining to the capture and restraint of Ben Tennyson and his friends."

Ship-car rolled four times before coming to rest on his roof. The driver's door had been twisted off. Ship's green stripes flashed like a dying neon sign and went out. Moaning – and hanging upside down in her seat belt, Gwen held her head as she unfastened the buckle. Then she had to use both hands to let herself down easy. On her hands and knees she looked around. Kevin's seat belt had come unfastened during the crash and with the driver's side door gone, he was gone too.

"Kevin?" Gwen called, not quite believing what had happened. "Kevin!" she yelled louder.

Without her seat belt on, Julie was already lying face down on the roof. Ben was hanging, still unconscious over her by the belt around his hips. Gwen checked on Julie quickly. Julie woke up and looked at her. "Are you hurt, Julie?"

"Amazingly, I don't think so. Ship must have protected me somehow."

"Help Ben, I'll see if Demonix is still here and I have to find Kevin. He was thrown from the car!" She backed out from under the seat and crawled for the driver's side on her hands and knees.

"Oh no . . . Ben!" Julie turned over and saw the predicament Ben was in. She cupped Ben's cheek to look at his face, looking for any sign that he had awakened. Ben was still deeply unconscious and she had no way of knowing if he had sustained any more injuries in the crash, but with no help coming, she couldn't see leaving him hanging like that. "Don't worry Ben, I'll get you down." she said to herself more than to him, since he wasn't likely to be comforted by her words.

Gwen was very dizzy as she crawled out of the car through the opening left by the missing driver's door. Suddenly the sun was blocked out and strong hands grabbed her under her shoulders. Kevin easily lifted Gwen to her feet. "Gwen- are you alright? - Can you stand?"

"Yeah Kevin. I think I'm alright. But Ben and Julie!" Kevin went to work to pull the driver's seat out so they'd have some room to get Julie and Ben out. Gwen kept watch on the sky for Demonix, but was just as concerned about the vehicles she saw coming toward them from town.

Julie gently moved Ben's torso to the side as she sat up under him. With one hand pressed against his stomach, she hoped to let him down easy after she opened the buckle on the seat belt. She cried out softly when she realized in the same second that she wasn't going to be able to hold Ben up, even with two hands. Ben landed on her squishing her flat.

Kevin heard her yelp "Julie? Hang on, I'll have you out in a minute."

Ben laid on Julie with all of his weight. His hands flat out from either side of her shoulders and his face pressed into her neck. Julie shook him gently, "Ben? . . . Ben-please wake up! Please be okay." Rather than try to get out from under him, Julie wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him while she waited for Kevin to get them out.

Creating a huge cloud of dust, the Cadillac, the sheriff's car and the pick-up trucks all pulled off the road and drove right out to the overturned Ship-car. They parked around them in a half circle. Except the truck with the cage on the back. It's driver turned the truck around and backed closer.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

I Dream of a Witch with Long Red Hair

Chapter 6 – I Should'a Worn Fire-Proof Underwear

By Crystalquirt

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The dust cloud made by the witch-hunter's cars and trucks settled quickly. Gwen and Kevin saw Father Macurdy and the others getting out, watching their prey closely.

Gwen and Kevin watched them closely too. To meet the threat, Kevin stood up slowly and stepped away from Ship-car's wreckage. Kevin nearly had the car seat loose, but wasn't able to take it out yet. Julie and Ben were still in the back seat of the overturned alien shape-shifter. Their accusers were staying behind their cars, hiding like they thought Kevin was armed. They were the ones with the weapons; rifles and handguns.

Kevin guided Gwen by her arm to make her get behind him. Julie rolled Ben off and rose up on her elbow so she could see a little more of what was going on. All she could see over Ben's body and under Ship's crumpled car door, were their friend's legs and the trucks parked a short distance away. She could also see legs that had to belong to Father Macurdy, near the line of cars and trucks. She saw enough to know that they were in major trouble.

The pickup truck drivers and the Sheriff stayed crouched down behind their vehicles with their guns and rifles pointed at Kevin. Father Macurdy stood bravely in front, out in the open. Julie hugged Ben tightly again when she heard Father Macurdy's voice for the first time, "Alright witches – you can't escape - surrender yourselves to God."

Kevin yelled back, "Hey - when I see God, I'll surrender to him."

"Don't antagonize them," Gwen whispered.

"Who's antagonizing? I'm serious."

"Step forward and surrender peacefully so you can receive God's judgment and following punishment."

Gwen stepped up to stand beside Kevin. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not God who's judging us - only you and your followers are judging us, and you've already decided we are guilty and ordered our 'punishment' . . . or executions – if you were to speak the truth."

"Now who's antagonizing them, Gwen?" Kevin smirked. Gwen quickly glanced up at him, but didn't take her eyes away from Father Macurdy for very long.

"Whatever witch. I'm doing God's work either way; protecting our town and it's citizens from evil. Make no move against us, or the Sheriff and the others will blow your heads off. Taking your heads off will do the job, but it's not God's will. Do not deprive us of seeing you burn at the stake for you're crimes."

"Don't deprive you? Your statement proves that you're doing this for yourselves! We've committed no crimes!"

Kevin smiled confidently. "Well no serious crimes at least . . . forget it Gwen, they won't hear you . . . like you said, they already made up their minds." Kevin lowered his voice, "Gwen, I can't protect you from all of their guns, even if I had iron armor."

"I know Kevin. My energy won't last long protecting all of us against them either."

"We have no way out of here anyway, and Ben being hurt makes him pretty worthless."

"Ben's not worthless Kevin. Anyway, I agree that we have no way out right now, but we'll get our chance, right?"

Kevin stared at the Sheriff. He wasn't ignoring Gwen, really – he just had no answer for her right then.

Gwen stepped forward first with her hands up. Kevin took a deep breath and put his hands up too. From inside the smashed Ship-car, Julie could still only see their legs, but knew what was happening when the Sheriff and three other men started walking toward them. "Ben, please wake up!" she begged and shook him gently again.

"Hands behind your backs." the Sheriff ordered. Kevin and Gwen reluctantly did as they were told. "Witch, you know if you make any move against us, he will suffer."

"Yeah girly, he's a big boy, but he'd go down with a bullet in his knee." Kevin gritted his teeth angrily. Gwen promised, "I'll make no move against you," in her thoughts she added a 'yet' to that statement. When Kevin felt the handcuffs snap closed around his wrists he tensed angrily. He heard cuffs close around Gwen's wrists next and that made him even angrier.

"Where are you taking us?" Gwen asked

"To church, heathens."

The men walked Kevin and Gwen to the back of the truck with the caged bed. Gwen smiled at Kevin, knowing either of them could twist the cuffs and the cage into pretzels if they just got a chance.

They saw Albedo sitting in the back of one of the other trucks. Just as Kevin was about to step up into the caged truck, Albedo gave a hand signal and one of the men hit him in the back of the head with the butt-end of a riffle. Gwen screamed his name and her eyes glowed pink for an instant before someone hit her too.

Knocked out, she started to fall, but someone caught her and put her in the cage. It took two of the men to pick Kevin up and roll him inside. Both lying unconscious, making a pretzel out of the cage would have to wait.

Julie saw what was happening and would have run for it, but she refused to leave Ben. She had no where to run anyway. The first man who got to Ship-car leaned down and grabbed Ben's bare foot to pull him out. "No! Please - be careful – he's already injured!"

"He'll be worse than injured in a few hours." The man roughly pulled Ben out through the broken window. Someone reached in from the other side and caught Julie before she knew they were behind her. They pulled her out by her arms.

"No! Let us go!"

"We already have it on good authority that you're not much of a threat by yourself, girly, so you better just cooperate – with 'anything' we ask of you."

Julie totally didn't like the way he said 'anything' and was horrified at the same time by the way they treated Ben even though he was obviously no threat to them. One of the hunters handcuffed him with his hands behind his back and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes to carry over to the cage. Very upset, Julie cried, "Ben! Don't . . ." She blacked out after the blunt handle on a hunting knife struck her in the temple.

"Hey guys, she may not have been much of a threat, but she sure was annoying." They all laughed and joked like they were cleaning up after a party as they went about their gruesome chores. They handcuffed and threw Julie in the cage as well and locked the gate with a padlock. The four teens laid in the bed of the truck like sardines in a can.

They left Ship alone, thinking he was just another muscle car. Although the Sheriff planned on calling a tow-truck to have it towed back to his house so he could take parts off and sell them to fund the annual picnic. As soon as the last pick-up truck left the scene, there began a soft grinding sound as the door that had been ripped off of Ship-car started dragging itself slowly over to the rest of the car. Ships green stripes glowed very dimly and flickered as his diagnostics and self repair systems started to run.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Albedo rode in the back of the pick-up with two of the Father's closest assistants. As if he were leading a meeting of the planning commission using 'Robert's Rules of Order', he instructed the men on how to handle the witches to be sure they wouldn't escape. Albedo didn't want to have to go alien himself to destroy them either. Ben had beat him before, and he would rather have someone else do the dirty work anyway.

The caged truck rolled through the church gates first, followed by the other trucks, the Father's Cadillac and the Sheriff's car. It was just like a parade. People they passed cheered and clapped. As Gwen started to wake up, she could hear voices chanting, "Witch! Witch! Kill the Witch!" over and over. Gwen's head pounded from being knocked out. She tried to use her powers, but her vision wasn't even clear. Her eyes glowed and flickered briefly, but went out. She scooted closer to Kevin and rested her head on his chest, comforted a little by the sound of his regular heart beat.

A small crowd of people ran out of the church when they saw the parade going by. Someone shouted, "They caught them - they caught the witches!" The children ran along-side the truck trying to see into the bed until it got to the back of the church property.

Behind the main church there was a smaller building, and directly behind it was a fenced lot with farm equipment stored in rows. Large trees lined the property and made it seem even more secluded. Behind everything else, as far away from the road as you could get and still be on church property, there was another huge building. Or part of what was left of a building at least. It had been huge at one time, perhaps the main church when the area was first settled.

The line of vehicles went through the nearest wall, where large doors had once been hinged and stopped just inside. All that remained of the building was most of the four outer walls and half of the roof toward the front where the trucks stopped. The walls were as tall as if it had been a three-story building once. Now just an empty shell. There were even two shade-trees growing inside the walls, near the back where sunshine came in through the missing part of the roof. The floor was gone, or covered over with dirt, and a nice mowed lawn grew. The afternoon sun, low in the sky, caste an eerie light in the indoor, but also outdoor area.

Several church members had already been there for a while, preparing the area for what Father Macurdy had planned. They had two large piles of firewood ready. Most of the wood was piled around the bottom of a steel pole, near the back wall under open sky. The pole and wall behind it had been blackened by a previous fire. This pole even had holes drilled through it for tying, so the victim couldn't slide up or down it. There was a large pile of ashes and human bones in the corner, near the 'stake.'

Gwen was sitting up looking around, her head throbbed still. "Did this building burn down?" she asked. The man named Ed was standing near the truck and answered her, "No, it just fell down over time, but we have still found a use for it. No one except select church members are allowed back here, Father Macurdy's orders."

"We aren't members of the church."

"You are the exceptions to the rule. The missing roof allows the smoke from the burning witches to escape."

There were already several other people, who weren't working, sitting on blankets or folding chairs and eating cold fried chicken like there was going to be an outdoor concert. There were children there too. Parents had actually insisted that their children come to the burning, just like little David said when he first met Ben.

The two men who handcuffed and knocked out Kevin and Gwen were also the ones who unlocked the cage and climbed inside to take them out. They teamed up to lift Kevin, just like they had done when they put him in, but Albedo interrupted, "Take the red-haired witch first. This one will accompany me back to my, um . . . back to my lair where I will question him, but chain him to the bars using this before he wakes up." Albedo threw a large, rolled rubber mat that the had in the other truck in the cage; it landed on Ben, Albedo smiled and continued, "Be sure no part of that human male can touch metal or there will be trouble."

While the first two tended to Kevin, two other men jumped in to get Gwen. She pretended to be very weak and almost unconscious, but once she was out of the truck, she came to life - even with her hands behind her back. Kicking one of the men in the groin and smashing the others nose with her forehead, she landed with her eyes lit up. Pink mana broke the handcuffs and she held her hands up, ready for a fight.

"Stop it girl! We can still shoot one of you're friends and make this whole procedure much more painful for them." Ed said, sounding a little bored with her futile attempt to fight them. He reached into the truck and pressed his gun's barrel against Kevin's thigh. Gwen reluctantly stopped fighting and surrendered.

Father Macurdy was getting impatient. They still had the formality of a trial to go through before the witches were burned and the sun was going down. "Lets get this show started men! Chain her to the stake – restrain him like Gary Jane said and get the boy wearing his only his underwear secure too, just in case he wakes up. Who else, but an agent of Satan would wear such immodest clothing in public?"

Gwen defended Ben's attire, "He wasn't expecting to be going to church today. He was supposed to be resting, recovering from his injuries so he could kick you're ass! But don't worry, it'll still happen!"

"Him, kick my ass - as you say? Don't be ridiculous girl! Take her!" Two guys dragged Gwen to the stake.

Kevin remained unconscious while he was wrapped up in the rubber mat and stood up against the bars to be chained to them. One of the men called Frank, used a lever from outside the cage to make sure the chain around his middle was tight enough. Kevin woke up thinking he was being cut in half and struggled. "Hey – ow- that's tight enough you jerks!"

"Yeah, like we're gonna to go by what you say." Frank angrily tightened the chain one more click. "Argnnnnnnn!" Kevin groaned as he looked down at Julie and Ben. He frantically looked for Gwen when he saw she was missing. Gwen was being dragged over to the metal stake. With her hair covering face, he couldn't tell for sure if she was even conscious. "Don't hurt her!" he cried, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

Frank laughed at him, "Burning won't hurt a witch. It'll just send her back to hell where she belongs. You should know that since you're a witch too." Ed spoke up, "Yeah Frank, but there will be screaming. Thems' witches hate fire."

Ed tightened another length of chain around Kevin's knees and around the bar. Fortunately, he didn't tighten the chain around Kevin's legs so tightly or he would have broken the bones. Kevin's hands were still cuffed together behind his back with steel handcuffs, inside the rubber mat. Realizing that, made him smile. Frank rolled Ben over preparing to take him out of the cage next. Ed went to help with Gwen.

Two little girls about eight-years-old screamed when they saw Gwen being chained to the pole. A third older, blond, Barbie-like brat cried, "The witch hurts me!" and held her stomach.

"Stop hurting the children witch!" Ed grabbed Gwen's hair and pulled her head back. "I'm not hurting the little brat." Gwen cried through clenched teeth.

The girl screamed again and Ed punched Gwen in the stomach. Gwen cried out and sucked in her breath. Her hands were already secured behind the pole, but she leaned forward as far as she could. The girl stopped screaming and grinned. She skipped happily over to the other kids to tell them how she got the witch punished.

Down inside the rubber mat, Kevin absorbed the stainless steel from the hand-cuffs. It was barely enough to cover his hands and forearms, but he knew he could make it work. Even though his hands were still stuck down under the rubber and chained behind his back, the handcuffs snapped between his fingers like frozen chewing gum.

Seeing Gwen being tied to the stake and not fighting back scared the crap out of him. The only reason she wasn't fighting was because they had threatened to hurt him. He hurried to poke his fingers through the rubber so he could grab the iron bars he was chained to. They started to bend, but even better, he was absorbing iron from them.

Albedo was standing nearby with the Sheriff's taser weapon, watching Kevin. He jumped up in the cage, stuck the hot end of the taser against Kevin's neck and zapped him at the highest setting. He screamed; his muscles jerked involuntarily against the chains. Albedo held the weapon against Kevin's neck zapping him unmercifully, until he passed out again. The stainless steel and iron on his hands dissolved.

Before he jumped down out of the truck, Albedo, or 'Gary Jane' stopped to look down at Ben. "My enemy – how did you ever beat me? You inferior copy!" Albedo leaned down and slapped Ben across the face. "Wake up – you'll miss all the fun – I want to hear you scream when you burn!" Ben didn't respond, but Julie moaned and opened her eyes in time to hear Albedo threaten, "Don't you dare die on me before we kill you, Ben Tennyson!"

Julie pulled at the hand-cuffs, but realized she was stuck with them. She stopped trying to get them off and scooted closer to Ben. Albedo ignored her. He jumped out of the truck and looked around to see if his 'witch-hunting' expertise was needed with Gwen.

Gwen had heard Kevin scream while Albedo was zapping him and looked up. "Kevin?" she whispered and tried to see through her own hair that was still flipped in front of her face. How she wished she had put it in a pony tail that morning. With her hands being tied together behind her back and the metal stake, she tried to flip her hair back just by moving her head quickly back, but the fast movement hurt like a brain freeze and made her dizzy.

Whoever was standing behind her threatened, "Stop struggling Witch. You can't get away." She felt chain tighten against her chest, just under her shoulders. The chain pulled her up, tight against the pole. More chain went around her legs and waist.

The Barbie-blond girl, a couple of years older than David and the same girl who pretended that the witch hurt her before, had returned, watching them chain Gwen. Suddenly she announced, "I saw the witch bite the head off of a bat!"

Gwen was surprised when she heard that and argued, "I did not!" then Gwen closed her eyes to try and focus again. She was trying to gather as much mana as she could from the living things around her, including her would-be executioners to get strong enough to get everyone free.

Next, they pulled Ben out of the truck. Julie screamed for him and threatened them, but they just pushed her back. On Albedo's orders, they tied him up on his back with his hands spread eagle on a board. Albedo warned them. "Watch him - make sure he can't touch that talisman on his wrist. It will amplify his powers and let him become a demon right before you're eyes."

They put another lash of cord in a figure eight around his chest and behind the board to hold him even more securely, but they didn't bother to tie Ben's legs. Unconscious and only wearing only his boxers and a tank top, Ed saw the dirty bandages around his thighs and pulled them off. Had he been conscious it really would have hurt. They could all see his wounds clearly. Obviously injured, he wouldn't be running anywhere even if he did wake up.

Holding the ends of the board his arms were tied to, two of the clergy dragged him over close to Gwen and dropped him on his back in the pile of ashes that had been raked away from the stake. Human bones, amongst the ashes, rattled when they dropped the board with him attached to it and a skull was crushed under his back.

There was only one stake and only enough wood for one bonfire stacked around it. Father Macurdy was pacing wishing they could get on with it. With all the burnings they had scheduled for the evening he was afraid the fires would still be burning after midnight. There was only one older guy, wearing overalls in the far corner, chopping wood with a little ax as fast as he could go. He had another pile chopped up, but no one was stacking. Father Macurdy went to find Ed.

"Ed, get a few guys to help and stack that wood over here. When the woodpile is deep enough, just throw the boy on top of it. He won't need to be tied to a stake – he won't be going anywhere. We'll do them both at once. I don't want to be here after midnight. There are early services tomorrow about compassion that I have to give."

"Yes Father, but I wonder – I think we have enough wood, couldn't we throw the second girl on top of him and burn them both at once?"

"Ed! What a fine idea. You will be in God's good graces for sure. Bless you!"

"Thank you Father." he went to go find someone to help. Soon, he and another man, Earl started piling wood into wheelbarrows to take it to build the woodpile for Ben. They stacked it loosely, so it would burn hot and fast.

Julie watched all the preparations going on around her. She knew Albedo had been the one behind what they did to Kevin to restrain him with the rubber mat and what they were doing to Gwen was just awful, she had trouble even watching. She saw them strike her while she was tied up. Julie could see through the bars that Gwen was roughly and uncomfortably tied to the stake, standing on top of at least three feet of stacked firewood and Ben was tied on the ground near Gwen with someone leaning over him like they were studying him. The bandages were gone from his legs, his wound's dirty with ashes and seeping bodily fluids.

"Oh no, even if we survive this, Ben may not survive the infection he's gonna get being treated like that!" Hoping to find a way out, she got up slowly so no one would notice. First she wanted to check on Kevin to see if she could tell how badly he was hurt. She found she needed her hands, so with a quick jump into the air, she brought her hands under her legs and landed with her hands in front. But even with her hands, couldn't get her fingers under the tight chains, or reach where they had been secured to be of help. He didn't respond at all when she tried to wake him. She turned away, gazing at Ben. "I hope Ship can repair himself. I don't know if he's even been damaged before or designed to repair himself – but why not? I don't think anything that could ever happen would surprise me anymore."

Ben woke up coughing from the ash that had gotten up his nose when they dropped him. He panicked, not knowing what was going on, and being unable to move his arms, he frantically looked from one of his bound hands to the other, lingering as he gazed at the Omnitrix. He opened and closed his fists, wishing he could loosen the cords that bound him, just enough to activate the watch. It wouldn't even matter who he turned into – he thought being any alien at this point would be better than being human.

He quickly fantasized about going Humongousaur and what he would do to Father Macurdy as he looked around. When he saw Gwen, his breath caught in his throat. Why isn't she fighting back? He wondered, out loud he cried, "Gwen?"

"Shut up you!" Not realizing Ben had awakened until then, Father Macurdy hurried to him and covered his mouth with his hand. Ben bit him.

"Ow! You foul Demon! Without God's protection, you would have infected me with you're evil - I'm sure." He took his nasty handkerchief out of his pocket and stuffed it in Ben's mouth. "We don't want you chanting any spells to use against us." Ben glared angrily at him and curled his fingers into tight fists; the muscles in his arms strained against the cords.

As Father Macurdy gazed down at him, he ordered, "Better gag the female witch too, until time to hear her scream."

Ed went over to take care of gagging Gwen. He lifted her head with a finger under her chin and brushed the hair out of her face. "Too bad you're a witch, you're so pretty." Ed was almost gentle as he stuffed a rag in her mouth and tied it loosely behind her head. Gwen glared at him with nothing but contempt, until he went back to getting wood.

Gwen spat the foul gag out of her mouth. The rag used to tied it in, fell down around her neck.

"We aren't witches, how can you all be so ignorant?"

"Look! She got the gag off – she must have used magic!" a woman screamed.

"It wasn't tied in very well." Gwen shouted back, struggling a little. She realized that they had tied her very securely. In fact, one length of heavy tow chain had been wrapped from around her shoulders, stomach legs and back up again before they padlocked it behind the pole.

The younger girls had gathered in a small group in front of Gwen when they heard her. The three in front, started screaming, one fell over holding her stomach "The witch hurts me!"

Copying her friend, the second girl fell down. "The witch hurts me too!"

Gwen watched them, horrified by their behavior, she knew they were just trying to get her hurt again. "This is ridiculous – You can't be buying these brats crying!"

Another voice belonging to someone Gwen couldn't see spoke up. "See how the witch attacks the innocent! She is too weak now to do anything else."

The littlest girl grabbed her stomach and screamed, "The witch kills me!" the corners of her mouth turned up and she giggled. No one seemed to notice that the little girl wasn't much of an actress. Earl threatened Gwen, "Stop it witch! Stop!"

"I'm not doing anything to them!" Gwen yelled, and then mumbled, "I'll show you just how weak I am in just a little while." Earl slapped her across the cheek. The girls all ran away giggling.

Albedo watched from the shadows laughing at how well his plan was unfolding. "That's right! Good little humans. Instead of God's work, you're ignorance and fear are making you do my work for me!" Albedo laughed a most maniacal laugh. Demonix was near too, hiding in the shadows to keep an eye on his prize.

After hitting Gwen, Earl didn't go back to stacking wood. He was staring at Ben's Omnitrix. "Why don't we just take that talisman off of his wrist so he can't use it against us? If its so powerful, I'd like to have it."

Ed shushed his friend and looked around for the Father. "Shhhhh- Don't let father Macurdy hear you say that – the thing's evil . . . why would you want it in your possession?"

"Better I have it, than the witch! I'll even give it to Father Macurdy or that witch hunter."

Ed continued loading wood by himself when Earl left to go examine the Omnitrix. Ben had closed his eyes. The nasty handkerchief in his mouth and the pain he was experiencing from his injuries, old and new, made him nauseous. He was trying to think of something to do to save everyone. His eyes opened wide suddenly when he felt someone's hands trying to get the Omnitrix off of his wrist.

Earl look all the way around the Omnitrix' band for a clasp or fastener of some kind, but saw nothing. He walked away and Ben though he would leave him alone, but Earl only went to the closest truck and got bolt cutters. The bolt cutters came unhinged when he tired to use them on the band.

"Confounded thing, you must have enchanted it to keep me from taking it off of you." With a short fuse, Earl was embarrassed and already furious. He pulled his foot back and kicked Ben in the leg as hard as he could, twice.

Ben put his head back, screaming through the gag. He brought his knees up and twisted his hips trying to get farther away. He lie with his back arched, his arms stretched as far as they would go, panting when Father Macurdy ran over. "Earl – what did he do to you?"

"He tried to make me release him using some kind of mind control! They are very dangerous!"

"That's it – there's enough wood. Throw him on top, bind the other girl tightly and throw her on too."

Gwen saw what happened to Ben, and tried to concentrate even harder to draw energy. The Father's men did as they were instructed. Three of them picked Ben up. One on each end of the board by his hands and the third carried his legs to toss him up on top of the pile of wood. Ben groaned when he landed on the woodpile. The pile was at least four feet deep of cut wood stacked crossways, just like the pile around the pole that Gwen was tied to. Gwen watched what they were doing to Ben, until she heard Albedo and someone else fighting over Kevin.

"He should be burned with the others!" the stranger yelled.

"No – I've spent my life hunting him – I will take him with me!"

"Your life? How long can that be? You're a teenager!"

Gwen could hear chains rattling and hoped one of them had untied Kevin. The sun had set and it was dark enough, Gwen couldn't see what was happening. Julie was dragged by her arm over by Ben. Their frightened eyes met and they gazed at each other while they un-cuffed Julie only long enough to put her hands back behind her back.

They tied her ankles this time too and two of them picked her up by her arms and literally threw her up on top of Ben like they were still stacking wood. Flying through the air, Julie screamed. Ben uttered an "Ooof" through the gag when she landed across his stomach.

"Sorry Ben." she felt bad for causing him discomfort, even though it wasn't her choice to have landed on him.

Ed had a gas can soaking the woodpile around the edges, close to their feet and hands. Earl had a gas can too and was doing the same thing around Gwen while they listened to the Father begin the trial. Father Macurdy's voice rang out in the warm night air.

"Are they guilty of witchcraft?"

Most of the crowd yelled, "Ye!"

David bravely, said "Nay," but everyone ignored his small voice.

Father Macurdy continued, "Trials over, you have been found guilty of witchcraft and are to be burned at the stake . . . or 'on the pile' for those two . . . LIGHT THE FIRES!"

Three men on each pile started lighting the gasoline. They ignited the gas in different locations around the edges so each would burn to the center evenly. Flames fueled by gas, grew tall very quickly and Ben could feel the heat on his bare feet right away.

"No!" he cried into the gag and started struggling. Panicked, he strained to move his legs trying to get a foot hold on the wood to push himself and Julie off the side over his head, and away from the crowd, but all he succeeded in doing was to knock some of the wood down and sparks flew up into the night air. Julie started coughing right away from the burning gas fumes and smoke that she was lying face down over. Knowing she was holding Ben down, Julie tried to roll off of him, but Earl reached through the flames using a long board and prevented her from rolling anywhere.

Gwen watched the flames around her growing taller and looked at what they were doing to Ben and Julie too. Just then, the little girls started screaming again, "The witch wants free – she's trying to kill us!" They held each other and their stomachs with big tears running down their faces, caught up in the drama of it all. Most of the people in the crowd eagerly watched the flames, but a few covered their eyes or looked away, including David.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ben gritted his teeth and with all the strength he had left, fueled by adrenaline and fear for Julie, he lifted his legs. Julie slid toward his chest. Using the weight of the board his arms were tied to and Julie's weight, he kicked into a backwards somersault. His legs kept Julie across his middle as they rolled backward off the burning woodpile.

Gwen saw that Ben and Julie were out of the flames, but the crowd or Father Macurdy couldn't see much through the smoke anymore. Gwen forced herself to endure the discomfort for just a little while longer, knowing she would have only one chance to make this good. Gwen closed her eyes, focusing on the life energy around her.

Ben landed face down, with Julie under his stomach. The board's weight with the weight of his arms pressed down across his shoulders and his head was head still uncomfortably close to the flames. He shut his eyes to rest for a moment, thinking at least Julie was safe.

Julie started squirming, she rolled over while Ben was still on top of her and that movement pulled him back a little farther from the flames. She hurried to try it again, and she pulled him back some more before she wiggled out from under him. Julie stayed low behind the pile of burning wood, realizing that no one had seen that they were gone yet. She tried to stifle her coughing so no one would hear that she wasn't still in the fire while she worked to untie Ben.

Gwen finally lifted her head, slowly and opened her glowing eyes. "Morons. You will be sorry you didn't listen to reason!"

"Finish burning - Witch! You're in no position to threaten us." Father Macurdy stated boldly.

"Oh aren't I? I am more powerful than you will EVER realize!" Gwen shouted. A hush fell over the crowd. The only sound now came from the crackling fires.

Just then, Kevin came running at Gwen out of the darkness. While Albedo argued with Frank, he had gotten away. Unfortunately, Gwen had no way to share her plan with Kevin and he might just be about to ruin it.

She yelled, "No Kevin!" Even though she had a plan, she was still scared – and really uncomfortably hot. She saw through the smoke and flames that Kevin was still running toward her, covered in stone that he hoped would be fireproof. He jumped up on the burning woodpile, right through the flames and hugged Gwen while he tried to break the chains. The second he touched her, stone covered her too.

"No! Foolish human!" Albedo yelled at him. He stood next to the Father, worried that Demonix' prize was about to kill himself.

Kevin's stone armor started to crumble and dissolve while he tried to break the chains and he knew he was about to pass out again, "I'm sorry Gwen." he whispered. She barely heard him over the roar of the flames. "Kevin, run – get away! Please – I've got this!" Gwen begged, but Kevin could no longer make the decision. As he passed out, he fell away from her and rolled down the pile of burning wood. As his armor disappeared, the flames touched his skin and clothes and his pants-legs caught on fire.

On Albedo's orders, Ed and Frank ran in quickly and pulled Kevin farther away from the flames. Albedo ran over and put the flames out, only trying to save his partner's 'money maker'.

Gwen screamed an eerie, horrible scream as the armor Kevin had shared with her dissolved and she had no protection at all from the increasing heat. The flames, pole and burning wood all flashed a bright white light and then glowed purple around Gwen. Frank fell backwards and landed on his butt. Ed and Earl backed away. Father Macurdy crossed himself, dropped to his knees and started praying.

Gwen rose up, the chains falling away like they were made of paper. Her hair-gone-white, blew around her head like gravity was no longer an issue for her. Her dark, violet body of energy was hard for the crowd to see at first, but as she rose her body glowed intensely. She had no visible clothing, but yet she was not naked, her form was a lean, feminine shape almost like a glowing shadow.

Gwen's brightly glowing eyes surveyed the crowd sending chills up everyone's spines. The little girls screamed and tried to run, but Gwen dealt with them by trapping them in a bubble of her pink mana without even a wave of her hand. She prevented anyone from running away by placing a shield across the entrance.

Gwen ignored most of the crowd. She really only wanted Father Macurdy to be her special project. The good Father didn't even remember to try to run. He fell backwards, still muttering prayers while a large, wet stain appeared on the front of his pants. Gwen floated horizontally in front of him and down low enough, she looked straight into his face.

"I was sent here by God to test you and you failed miserably!" Using a mana lash, Gwen picked Father Macurdy up. Frozen with fear, he hovered just off the ground, pee running into his shoes.

"You have murdered innocent people and other angels who were working for God, just like myself. Being one of God's most powerful, He sent me to deal with you. It is you're turn to stand and receive God's judgment for your crimes!"

Father Macurdy finally stammered, "I'm sorry! I thought I was doing what He wanted – please don't hurt me."

"No! You were doing what you wanted, fulled by your own ignorance and fear! GOD IS NOT AMUSED!"

"No! Please – you can't be an angel! You are dark and scary and we saw you do magic!"

"Do you think any of God's angels are not powerful enough that they couldn't do what you call, magic? And a vengeful angel can appear dark and very scary to sinners. How dare you judge others by their appearance, or even what you think they are doing when you see them? You ignorant little man! You're thoughts are wrong, what you think you know is wrong – and you are a sinner!"

"I'm no sinner – I'm sorry! But it says in the bible . . ."

"Now, you dare to quote scripture to me? Scripture that you have totally misunderstood! From here on, you really will do only His work. You will be humble and learn love everyone unconditionally! Your first experience where you will have a lot of practice practicing compassion, will happen very soon - in prison. You will show compassion and help each person you encounter no matter what they do to you. If you show anyone the slightest bit of malice or even judge them – you will be the one who spends an eternity in Hell, beginning right that moment!"

Father Macurdy scooted away a few feet before he rolled over. Crawling, it still took him a while to get up and run. She took down the shield and let anyone still trying to get out, leave, including the 'Barbie' brats in the force shield.

She stood on her own feet, her hair turned back to its beautiful red and even her clothes came back as she kneeled to touch Kevin's face. "Can you hear me?" Gwen took just a moment to look at Kevin's burns before she rose to go check on Julie and Ben. When she turned, she saw one person was still standing near, watching with big eyes.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

I Dream of a Witch with Long Red Hair

Chapter 7 – Final Battle

By Crystalquirt

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"You're David aren't you?"

"Yes Ma'am, um Miss Angel – um . . . Is Ben alright?"

"Call me Gwen . . . and I was just going to check on him. Wait here okay?" David agreed. Gwen didn't want David to see Ben if he was looking as bad as she thought he might be. It would scare him even more.

Julie had her hands in front again, trying to get Ben's hands loose from the board. He had been tied with clothesline and the knots very tight. Gwen pulled a pocket knife out and helped. They got him loose quickly working together and Gwen tossed the board away while Julie helped Ben roll over onto his back. He groaned, moving his stiff, strained arms. Now his arms hurt too and he had small burns on his hands and feet.

Gwen called, "He's okay David - you can come see him."

"You call this okay?" Ben grumbled.

"Tough it out cousin. Your friend, David waited while all the others ran away just to make sure you were alright."

David ran around the bonfire and slid up to Ben on his knees, "I told you not to tell them! I was so afraid."

"I know David. I'm worried that you stayed behind, won't you get in trouble?"

"Naw, my parents are probably still running and haven't even noticed me missing yet. How can they be mad at me for staying to talk to an angel?"

Gwen smiled at him briefly, but she was looking at the dirty cuts on Ben's legs, and didn't even know where to start to try and get him cleaned up.

Just then a strange sound echoed within the walls. Afraid the witch-hunter's were coming back, Julie and Gwen stood up. A black ball with glowing green stripes shot out of the sky like a meteor and half-buried itself in the grass, it hit so hard.

Ship, first in his pet form, hopped up into the air and turned into twenty alien weapons, attached in the center and all pointing in different directions.

David scooted closer to Ben, but still watched eagerly.

"Easy Ship – better late than never." Julie called. She sat back down and pulled Ben's head and shoulders into her lap. "Great – Ship's here. Now we can get you out of here and get you feeling better Ben. Your legs, the burns on your feet and hands look really horrible . . . "

"Thanks."

". . . your wrists are rubbed raw where they had you tied to the board, is there anything else?"

"I don't think so. Except just a general ache all over."

"Well, is there any where on your body that doesn't hurt?"

Ben pointed to his mouth, "Here."

Julie smiled, and leaned down to kiss him. Absolutely thrilled to have Ben attached to her mouth finally, she was a little over enthusiastic while she kissed him. Ben returned her passionate kiss as best as he could and purred with pleasure in spite of the pain he felt.

"That was wonderful Julie. I was afraid I never would get to kiss you. I bet if you kiss me like that some more, my injuries will start healing right before you're eyes."

"Really? Well we should try it, Ben."

Gwen groaned, "You two are gross."

After Ship was sure he wasn't needed to blow anything up, he turned back in to his pet form and slithered over to Julie. David sat forward to see over Ben better to stare at Ship, interrupting their next kiss. "Oh yeah, we have an audience." Ben said sadly.

Julie patted the top of Ships head. "Good Boy!"

"Ship-ship-ship."

She noticed how fixated the little boy was with Ship, not sure if he should be afraid or not, but really hoping he didn't have to be. "Come on David, he won't hurt you, Meet Ship. - Ship, this is David."

Trying to hurry to get over to Ship, David stepped on Ben's stomach. "Ooof." he muttered softly. David was totally entranced with Ship. "He can't be a demon like the Father said, what is he?"

Julie answered, "You can't believe anything Father Macurdy said. None of us are evil, or even witches, and Ship is an alien. He is part machine part um, animal, I guess."

"An alien? Then – who are you guys?"

Ben sounded so weak when he answered David that Julie got worried and found his hand to hold. "We're Plumbers, or I should say, Plumber's kids. We work with the Plumbers, they are kind of 'cops in space.'

"Wow – Awesome!"

"My g-grandpa Max was a Plumber and . . ."

Ben could tell, David was too involved in playing with Ship to be listening anymore. "Look at that Julie, he hears 'alien' and just goes on playing. I miss being a kid sometimes."

"I'm glad you're not a kid anymore Ben." Julie kissed him again.

Ship turned into a big, toy semi truck and David sat on the trailer for ship to take him in a circle. Then he turned back into his pet self and knocked him down like a large puppy might. David never stopped giggling while they wrestled and ship turned into different small things with wheels for him to ride.

Gwen kneeled by Kevin and patted his cheek. "Kevin, please wake up." Exhausted, Gwen rested her hands and forehead on his chest and let herself lie on her side next to him. Kevin opened his eyes and looked down at her. Relieved, he rubbed her back gently. "I'm okay Gwen, you?" Gwen opened her eyes, smiling. "I'm fine, but scaring the hell out of a murderous preacher is exhausting."

"What happened? I must have passed out."

"You fainted Kevin, fainted like a little girl."

"I did not, but what did you do to get loose and get rid of them?"

"I just told them that God was disappointed in their behavior and they left."

"No way Gwen." Kevin sat up. "You went all Anodite again didn't you?"

"Yeah, So?"

"But you're grandmother said . . ."

"I know, you won't lose me – I was in control the whole time . . . I had to save us alone since you fainted."

Gwen saw tears well up in Kevin's eyes the instant before he grabbed her for a hug. "Gwen."

"Lighten up Kevin, I'm okay."

"You scared me half to death, again – Gwen. We better get out of here."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"This is a rotten turn of events. Since when can she do that?"

"How would I know Albedo? I thought you knew more about you're enemy than you obviously do."

Demonix and Albedo in his human form stood on the top on the wall across from the teens, watching from at least three dozen feet off the ground. Albedo spoke softly, "Do you think you can still take her, Demonix?"

"To get her boyfriend, I will make mince meat out of her."

Silently, Demonix spread his wings and glided down. He landed silently near Gwen and Kevin. The only light coming from the fires, no one saw him until he was too close. Gwen yelled "Watch out!" and jumped up, only to be knocked away by a swipe of a huge, black wing. She flew through the air and hit the wall before she slid down, landing close to Ben and Julie.

Julie jumped up and went to her, "Gwen!" Ben made himself sit up to see what was going on. Ship brought David over to stay by him.

Kevin watched Gwen, helpless to do anything. Demonix made a grab for him and he rolled out of the way. Kevin's eyes got very big when the alien stood up to his full height and roared at him. He recovered from his surprise quickly, "You don't scare me. Hey Albedo! What planet is your friend from? I'm not familiar with his race."

"Don't you know? He's a demon! Be afraid, Human!" Albedo laughed. Demonix charged Kevin before he could figure out what species he was. Kevin quickly looked around for anything to absorb, but close to where he was, there was only grass, dirt and burning wood.

Demonix' next move actually helped Kevin out, sort of. Demonix wrapped his long, clawed fingers around Kevin's middle when he tried to jump away from the next attack. Kevin yelled as he was picked up and thrown over the bonfires to hit the wall, near where Gwen had fallen.

Kevin stood up, glanced at Julie, who was trying to wake Gwen and absorbed the fire-blackened stone from the wall. "Take good care of them Julie."

Once covered in stone, he walked back over to face Demonix, intending to keep him away from the others. "That hurt a little, you are strong." He ran at Demonix, "Lets see if you're strong enough."

Albedo reminded his pal, "Don't forget Demonix . . . don't kill him." Albedo watched, amused, but ready to use his Omnitrix if any of the others recovered enough to try to interfere. He thought Ben was too injured to fight and he wouldn't even need his Omnitrix to kill Ben and take his away from him. In the mean time, he wanted to watch the fight.

Demonix punched Kevin in the face so hard some of his stone armor chipped away. Kevin fell back and dodged the next time Demonix took a swing at him. He got up running, intending to run behind the monster and throw a chunk of wall at him.

Demonix spread one of his long wings out in front of Kevin and blocked his path. Kevin cried, "That is so not fair!" just before he was hit with the wing and then kicked with a strong rear leg so hard that some more of his armor chipped off of his side and stomach. He landed on the ground groaning, and out of breath. "Owww! . . . Another g-good one – monster and what did Albedo mean don't k-kill me? I'm touched, I d-didn't know he cared."

"We both care – you will make us rich," the monster answered in a very low, menacing voice.

Kevin wasn't even close to the wall so he could patch his armor. Already on the ground and weakened, he started crawling to the closest section of the wall that had fallen down. Kevin still wasn't even close when he felt Demonix grab his ankle. He yelled as he was yanked back and thrown across the lawn. Kevin's body bounced and rolled limply, until he stopped against one of the burning piles of wood. He yelled "Hot!" and weakly rolled away, holding his unarmored, burned side.

Julie screamed "KEVIN!" Gwen finally heard everyone's screams and woke up very angry. She rose, and saw Demonix was holding Kevin up by one leg, picking some more of his armor off with a claw. Kevin was struggling and punching at him weakly, but screamed and stopped fighting every time he pulled a chunk of armor off of his skin.

"Kevin!" Gwen growled and started throwing energy balls. "Shit, leave him alone!" Gwen jumped over one of the fires, propelling herself with a little mana. She landed and continued to blast Demonix over and over. He finally dropped Kevin to deal with her. Kevin landed in a limp heap and could only managed to roll over onto his back. He didn't pass out, but he was too weak to move.

One wing curled around Demonix' body, protecting himself from Gwen's energy attacks.

It was then that Albedo activated his Omnitrix and went Chromastone, he jumped down from the wall, sending a shockwave in all directions when he landed. Albedo Chromastone stood with Demonix against Gwen. Her hair began to blow around and fade to white. Her body became a body of energy once again. Kevin rolled over to watch her. "Gwen – No."

"I have to – I'm not letting them have you." She floated up, so she could see eye to eye with Demonix.

Ben lie back on the ground and exhaled loudly, making a decision, "Julie, keep David hidden. If you get a chance - get him to the opening and get him out - but don't be seen."

"What are you going to do, Ben?" she asked even though she knew what he was planning.

"I have to help them. Move back a little." Ben told her to move, since he was still flat on his back and couldn't move away from her. She reluctantly did what he said, taking David with her. Ship stayed behind the little boy. Lying on the ground, Ben's hand connected with the Omnitrix' dial over his chest and suddenly Big Chill appeared. He hissed, "Ship, take good care of Julie and David," then went intangible right way and rose into the air. David whispered, "Awesome!"

Floating just off the ground with nearly useless legs, Ben-Big Chill glared at Albedo-Chromastone. Albedo saw the familiar flash of light from when he changed and came closer with his hands out from his sides a little like a cowboy ready to draw his guns.

"Ben – so it comes to this, again." Chromastone observed. "How much easier it would have been if you had just burned to ash."

Big Chill sounded out of breath already when he hissed, "What it comes to is me kicking you're ass, again Albedo – if you remember."

Gwen heard Big Chill and it made her look around. She saw her cousin facing Albedo alone. "Shit Ben – get back! I can handle them."

Demonix made a dive for Kevin, intending to use him to control Gwen, but Gwen covered Kevin in mana to protect him. Demonix pounded angrily on the shield before he turned back to attack her. Gwen jumped up and threw a large mana ball. It hit Demonix in the back and threw him through the opposite wall.

Gwen touched down, gracefully still, even though she was starting to feel very weak. She thought the reason she was getting weaker was that she had made two transformations to her Anodite self, when she still didn't really know what she was doing. It took a lot out of her. She took a moment to catch her breath while Demonix recovered from being thrown through the wall. She listened to Albedo and Ben knowing that Ben was in no condition to fight anyone.

Albedo was still posturing, trying to tell if Ben actually would be a threat. "Azmuth won't come to you're rescue again, Ben."

"I won't need Azmuth to rescue me!"

Chromastone ran at Big Chill, who floated higher and hissed, spreading below-zero temperature fog around Chromastone. Big Chill rose even higher and flew backwards out of the freezing fog, putting him under what was left of the roof.

Albedo-Chromastone stopped running. There was a layer of hardened ice over his head and torso. He quickly turned into Jetray and shot beams from his tail and eyes as he flew up at Big Chill. The beams all missed Big Chill, but brought part of the remaining roof down over him. Huge chunks of wood and tile knocked Big Chill out of the air.

Julie cried, "Ben!" and hugged David close so he couldn't see. Trapped under the debris, Ben whispered, "I've got to remember to go intangible when that happens." He strained to reach the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and hissing turned into growling when he changed into Humongousaur. Growling loudly, he pushed the roofing off of himself as he tried to stand, but Gwen had been right, now he was a dinosaur that couldn't walk. "Darn, I hate it when she's right."

Demonix flew back at Gwen, she send out a pulse of energy that shook the very air in front of her. Like a wave, it hit the enemy. Trapped in the wave, it pushed him through the wall again, leaving another large hole.

Albedo-Jetray kept blasting Humongousaur's head and back with eye and tail beams. "Hey, that tickles, Albedo!" Humongousaur growled. Frustrated, Albedo turned into Swampfire and started throwing fireballs as he ran at Humongousaur. "Okay, that stings a little, and I have a real problem with fire now."

Ben had to force himself to stay focused when fear threatened to take over. He tried again to get up, but Humongousaur only crawled a short distance before he collapsed, panting. When Albedo-Swampfire got close enough, Humongousaur knocked him back with a swing of his tail.

With Demonix still outside the walls someplace, Gwen had a chance to see what was happening to Ben. She caught Swampfire in a mana lash and prevented him from running at Ben again. Her white hair whipping around her head, her eyes glowing, "Leave my cousin alone!" She focused her energy, her eyes glowed brightly and Swampfire turned back into human Albedo. "No!" he screamed, "How did you do that?"

Demonix flew back over the wall and saw Gwen had his partner. He changed the angle of his wings and hovered a moment. "Forget it Albedo – You're on your own! Thanks for the shuttle craft." Demonix vanished.

Knowing he was no longer a threat, Gwen tossed Albedo to the side to go to Humongousaur. Albedo landed on his butt and got up slapping his Omnitrix over and over, running toward the exit. "Damn this inferior copy! . . . Demonix! Don't leave me alone on this wretched planet!"

Gwen floated over Humongousaur, "Ben are you, um . . . well at least it looks like you're all in one piece. I have to go check on Kevin." Still as an Anodite, Gwen flew away.

Humongousaur looked for Julie, and saw she and David were running toward him, so he put his big, dinosaur head down in the grass to wait and try to catch his breath. With Humongousaur's armored hide, his wounds weren't as painful anymore like they were in his human skin, but the internal damage was still there, and Humongousaur's large leg muscles and tendons were still too damaged to work right. Still, he was so much more comfortable as Humongousaur, that if they had a semi and trailer to tow him around with, he would have stayed in that form until he recovered.

Julie ran right up to Ben and touched his dinosaur-face gently. "You take such risks Ben Tennyson! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Julie. I had to try to help Gwen. Turns out, she didn't need it." Julie leaned down and kissed Humongousaur's cheek. She could easily see that this was Ben just looking into Humongousaur's eyes.

David had stopped a few feet back and was just staring, when suddenly he cried, "Dinosaur!" He ran over and hugged Humongousaur's shoulder. "Ben! How did you do this? My folks say dinosaurs aren't real."

"Dinosaurs were real a long time ago. This is one of the alien forms that I am able to take, very similar to what Earth's dinosaurs looked like, I think." David was dancing in place with excitement. Ben knew what he wanted. "Go ahead David, climb up."

David squealed and climbed up on Humongousaur's arm and then up his shoulder to his back. Julie smiled at Ben's kindness. Having the child climb around on him was fun, he was so light, it was like having a kitten playing on his back, without the claws.

"Gwen – come-on! Let me out!" Kevin was sitting under the energy shield watching Gwen go check on Ben first. "Hey, Gwen – let me out huh?"

Before Gwen got all the way over to Kevin, her energy field disappeared and she returned to her beautiful red-haired self. "Thanks Gwen, I was in trouble there for a minute."

Gwen helped Kevin stand up. He was hardly on his feet when he scooped her up across his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her. Gwen closed her eyes and kissed him back, passionately. "See Gwen, wouldn't you miss all this action?"

"A little. And its obvious Ben needs us."

"Especially you. We all would have been toast if you weren't here. What do you think, can having kids wait a few more years?"

"I'm starting to think kids can wait. I don't think I'll be ready any time soon to trade this for changing diapers."

"At least the kid we take care of now is out of diapers."

"True" Gwen and Kevin looked back over at Humongousaur. He had rolled over on his back with David jumping up and down on his stomach. Humongousaur giggling was a sound they were glad they didn't miss. Gwen helped Kevin stand up and walked with him.

"Well Ben, you're not acting very injured."

"I feel pretty good as Humongousaur, but I still can't walk – or I would have taken Albedo out myself."

"I know you would have Ben. Come on you guys. We have to go.

"Ship, can you be a rescue helicopter?"

Ship turned into a RC Helicopter. "No Ship . . . I mean - that's good, but I meant a real helicopter that we could all ride in."

Ship beeped happily and on the second circle he flew, turned into a full sized army rescue chopper with the white medic cross on the sides. It actually would have been big enough inside to carry Humongousaur, but they had no way to lift him in. Everyone covered their eyes and heads with the wind whipping around. The bonfires blew out like candles on a cake.

"Okay Ben, change back. I'm not gonna even try to lift Humongousaur into Ship-copter.

Julie got David down off Humongousaur's stomach. He touched the Omnitrix symbol and turned back into a very pathetic looking Ben. "Oh Ben, you look awful!"

"Thanks Gwen."

"Yeah Ben, besides everything else, I think you even got skinnier on this trip." Kevin smiled at him.

"Probably did, you guys haven't fed me since breakfast. Want a lift home David?"

"Sure!"

Inside Ship, they found a padded gurney complete with a pillow and blanket for Ben to lie on. Kevin strapped Ben in loosely and made sure the gurney was strapped to the wall and floor. Gwen and Julie found all their belongings in the corner, including Gwen's laptop and cord. Everything that had been in Ship-car when they crashed. "Awesome Ship! Thanks for keeping our stuff!"

Julie sat in the back with Ben, while Kevin and Gwen sat up front like they were pilots, David sat on Gwen's lap watching everything out the windshield. Really, Ship was the pilot and flew to David's house following his instructions.

David's parents and several other neighbors came out of their houses when they heard the chopper coming closer. They freaked out a little when the chopper started hovering over David's house. Some of the neighbors ran back inside their houses. Lawn ornaments were blowing in all directions. There was no room on the street to land, so Kevin let a ladder down and climbed down with David in his arms.

The look of relief on his parents faces was obvious when they saw David. As he ran to them. Kevin called "See ya little guy."

Waving, David and his parents yelled "Thanks!" over the wind created by Ship's blades. "Wasn't that one of the witches, David?" His father asked.

"No, that was one of the five angels who saved me; saved our whole town!"

The chopper hovering over David's house, could be heard miles away. It was located just three houses behind the Sheriff's office on Main Street. Father Macurdy, the Sheriff, Ed and Earl were all in the office cowering under desks. They were sure the FBI or even the military had come to arrest them already.

They lived in fear each day for almost a month. Father Macurdy and his assistants had almost decided the whole thing was a bad dream, until one day the FBI came to arrest them for murder, kidnapping and a host of other charges. An unnamed law enforcement group, [the Plumbers], made calls and handed over evidence that well-documented everything that happened in that town. They told them where to find the ashes and human bones.

In prison, Father Macurdy tried hard to love the inmates he was housed with, and who beat him up, short-sheeted his bed, took his desserts and gave him atomic wedgies regularly.

When Kevin got back up the ladder and sat back in the pilot's seat, Gwen greeted him with a kiss and went back to Ben before Ship took off again. Kevin turned to the front, "Okay, um . . . Ship – take us to the nearest hospital." Ship rose straight up a hundred feet before he tilted the nose down and took off forward.

Ben was tied in, but Julie and Gwen held on. She had to yell so she could hear her over the noise and wind with Ship's door open. "How is he Julie?"

Julie yelled back, "I think he fell asleep, I hope he didn't pass out. He is exhausted, and he feels hot, like he has a fever, hot."

"His wounds are red and draining. He must have a horrendous infection." Gwen shook Ben's shoulder and pinched his cheek. "I can't wake him, he must have passed out. Are you sure Ship knows where to go?"

"I'm sure. He knows Ben is hurt and I'm sure by now he knows where several hospitals are."

"When we get there we can tell the staff that he must have been attacked by an animal of some kind days ago."

"How will we explain Ship? – four teens wouldn't usually have an army rescue helicopter."

"He can leave right after he drops us off. If anyone questions it, we'll tell them we were found by soldiers on a secret training mission in the mountains and the pilot had to get back."

"Sounds good Gwen. I'll ask him if he will come back as a car so we have ground transportation."

Gwen went back to the front where it was even noisier and sat by Kevin. She put the helmet on with the two way radio so she could tell him what was going on. He agreed the story about camping and a bear attack was good and in only minutes, they were landing on a large hospital roof on the chopper pad. Ship was so big, he barely fit, but he maneuvered perfectly and got them down safely.

Kevin carried Ben off, jogging as quickly as he could without shaking Ben up too much. Julie and Gwen followed after Julie thanked Ship, asked him to change into a car and wait for them in the parking lot. He said "Shiiiiip," in his big machine voice.

Two members of the hospital staff watched the military chopper lift off, whispering and pointing. Attendants and nurses met Kevin at the elevator doors with a gurney. Kevin put Ben down, his injuries pretty obvious under the legs of his boxers and he was dirty enough to have been rolling around in the dirt with a bear.

They hurried Ben straight to one of the treatment areas in Emergency, and guided the others to a waiting room. Julie cried, "Can't I stay with him?"

"Wait here, we'll come tell you what's happening as soon as we find out."

Gwen frowned, but took her phone out. "Our phones are working again." she announced half-heartedly. "Where are we anyway?"

"Ship brought us home, to Bellwood." Julie told them, she had seen the signs and maps at the information desk. Kevin said, "That was fast! Ship is handy to have around, we should let him give us a ride more often." Kevin smiled at Julie and put his arm around her shoulders to sit down with her. He felt for her knowing how worried she was about Ben. They were all worried. Gwen called Ben's parents and they left for the hospital immediately after they ended their call.

Of course, waiting was hard. It seemed like it was taking forever. They sat in silence most of the time, only saying utilitarian things to each other, like, "Do you want a soda?" Kevin asked Gwen, "Do you want to sit on my lap?" Gwen elected to sit next to him instead.

Ben's parents showed up and stirred things up a little with his mom, Sandra yelling at the nurses, demanding to know what was happening. His dad, Carl made her settle down. For then, she had to settle for talking to Gwen, Kevin and Julie about what happened.

Finally a nurse came and told them Ben was conscious and they could go see him. Carl got Sandra to wait, letting the others go see him first. Julie rushed over to his bedside, "Ben?" he was wearing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, so she kissed his forehead and held his hand. "Hi Julie." he whispered into the mask.

Ben had three different IV lines dripping different solutions straight into Ben's blood. Two in his arm and one in his neck. Ben looked so small lying in the hospital bed. "Your mom and dad are here Ben." Gwen spoke softly.

"Oh man . . . am I in trouble?"

Standing just outside the door, Carl and Sandra heard his concern and came in. "No Ben, you're not in trouble. Gwen told us what happened. I'm just sorry we weren't there when you needed us."

"Yeah son, next time . . . um . . . it's gonna be really hard to let you go on one of these missions. Maybe I'll be able to get off work and bring the alien bazooka."

"Well you just might have to bring the alien bazooka next time dad; Gwen and Kevin are talking about quitting the team."

The doctor came up behind Carl. "I must say that is the first time I've heard parents talking to their son about 'alien bazookas' while they're in the hospital."

"Oh doctor!" Sandra asked, "How badly is he injured?"

"Well . . . he is injured seriously, and I wish we could have gotten to him for treatment sooner. Even worse than his injuries is the bacterial infection that has set in. And I'm not sure at all how you got all those burns while fighting a bear or what ever."

"I must have fallen through the camp fire while I was trying to get away."

"Well, however it happened, I think you'll be fine. We're going to give you the treatment for rabies, just in case the animal that attacked you was sick. It'll hurt – a lot. But I think its worth it."

Kevin smiled, Ben glared at Gwen, She could read his mind. He was thinking perhaps the animal attack story wasn't so good after all.

The doctor continued, "We just have to be sure that the infection doesn't get into your bloodstream. You have to stay here so we can give you bolus IV doses of antibiotics. We will take you to surgery very soon to put drainage tubes in place. After its all over, we should do a little cosmetic surgery and the scars will be barely noticeable."

"Scars! Oh Ben!" Sandra pushed Gwen away from his bed so she could get to her son. She pulled the sheet down to see his injuries for herself. "Mom!" He whined and tried to cover himself since he didn't even know if he still had his boxer's on. Fortunately, he had a hospital gown on. The nurse's had cleaned his wounds up a little and left them covered with gauze, but waiting for surgery, he had not been bandaged yet.

Sandra being a worried mom, pulled the gauze off too. Her eyes widened when she saw the claw marks all the way around Ben's legs, red and oozing multicolored fluids. "Ben . . . um . . . That doesn't look . . . too . . . bad . . ."

As his mother, Sandra tried hard to say something encouraging, but that didn't stop her from fainting. Carl caught her and the doctor had him put her on the other bed in the room. He checked her pulse, but smiled the whole time.

"Is mom okay, doc?"

"Not to worry Ben. Some don't handle the sight of these kinds of injuries very well. I'll come back in a little while to check on her. Call the nurse if you need anything. I have to go get ready to get you fixed up."

Carl came over to Ben's bedside and spoke to Gwen, "What was this you were telling us? You and Kevin want to stop helping Ben protect the earth?"

"Well, we were thinking about taking more time for our studies and planning careers."

"Oh no – why so soon? You are both so young and Ben needs you."

Kevin answered, "Yeah, Mr. Tennyson, we saw that. Hey Gwen, how about we put off our plans until next year at least?"

"I guess we have to. It was really obvious Ben won't make it without us, right Ben?"

"Right, I guess. Although I'm sure I would have found a way to beat Albedo alone. It was just the people in that town that complicated things."

"Come on kids, give me all the details before you're mother wakes up. I don't think we should tell her everything – but I can take it. A father should know what his son and his friends are having to face."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin told most of the story to Carl. Julie added parts that she knew more about when needed. They didn't know it, but Ben's mom woke up. She stayed still and listened, hearing most of what was said. She decided she would have to go next time too. She was sure they could find an extra bazooka for her.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

End


End file.
